<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Curse by Soulmate_moonchild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753366">The Curse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulmate_moonchild/pseuds/Soulmate_moonchild'>Soulmate_moonchild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), Wanna One (Band), X1 (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>High School, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kidnapping, Multi, Vampire Byun Baekhyun, Vampire Min Yoongi | Suga, Vampire Park Chanyeol, Witch Curses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 01:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulmate_moonchild/pseuds/Soulmate_moonchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a sixteen girl named Leyla has to pay for her ancistor's mistakes.<br/>She's the one over which the ᴄᴜʀꜱᴇ fell.<br/>She doesn't know any of this but soon she'll find out when she'll meet a new boy who will change her entire life.<br/>Little did she know that this boy who caught her attention from the first glance is actually a vampire who is in a mission to kidnap her.<br/>And to give her to HIM..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ME</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ℙ𝔸ℝ𝕋 𝕀</p><p>My name is Leyla Grimfell  and I'm in junior year. I'm 17 and my life is pretty normal. I have two best friends Jannet and Alice. I'm studying at the Empire High School.</p><p>My family is pretty normal too. I have one lil bro and sis. Everything was better. It Was!</p><p>At school I was pretty okay. I wasn't the invisible person nor the popular bitch and it was good. I knew a lot of students. I also had some enemies like some boys from the senior year. But they weren't always picking me.</p><p>I was really fine till this year I wish it never came. I miss this little things now. This little details of my previous life. I want that back. </p><p>Anyway, all I can say now is that everything started with this new boy...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello. This is my first fanfic ever so here I am. I hope everyone enjoys it and hope we'll have a great journey together. Love you all &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The new student</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leyla pov.</p><p>It is Monday. Hate that but I don't have a choice and I have to go to school. I already miss my besties. I haven't seen them from Friday.</p><p>The second term started a week ago so it's 13th of January. Here it's not snowing but it's really cold. My mom brought me to school and here I am hugging my friends like I haven't seen them in decades.</p><p>Our first lesson is English. When the bell rang and we all took our seats. Our headteacher entered and someone behind him. He was a guy. All over dressed in black and he held his head down.</p><p>I looked at him. The teacher told him to introduce himself. "Hi my name is Byun Baekhyun and I am a new student here so please take care of me. Thanks"</p><p>With that being said he sat at the end of the class all alone and just stood there unmoving. I looked at him. I was interested.<br/>
'𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒉𝒆 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒊𝒅𝒅𝒍𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒄𝒉𝒐𝒐𝒍 𝒚𝒆𝒂𝒓?' </p><p>This made me really curious. I just starred at him and wanted to see what is he up to.<br/>
The lesson started as always boring. I couldn't take my eyes off him. And I didn't know even why. I didn't like him or whatever.<br/>
I was just Really curious.</p><p>At a second while I was still eyeing him he raised his head. And he looke directly in my eyes. I was taken over guard. He gasped and made a little smile. I smiled too. I have to be friendly with new comers.</p><p>His eyes were beautiful. I just turned back to lesson and tried to pay a little attention before the bell rang. We got our stuff and together with Alice and Jannet we went to canteen. We are always sitting there just to comment everyone and to talk stuff.</p><p>We were on our way when this senior year boy Tony Anderson blocked our way. I glanced at him. He smirked "Well well snoobies what are u doin' here?"<br/>
I rolled my eyes "Let us go Tony" I just couldn't stand him.</p><p>I purely hated him. I never actually knew why he was always picking on us. He was still standing there and didn't let us go. Tony eyed my two besties "Why don't u take ur legs and fuck off? Can't u see me and Ley have a thing to discuss?"</p><p>'𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕?' that was what I could be thinking about. "It's Leyla" I corrected him and he just rolled his tongue. I looked at my friends and they didn't want to go so Tony's boys helped him and dragged the girls. They looked at me with a sorry face. I could understand.<br/>
It wasn't their fault anyway.</p><p>"What do you want?" I asked him. "Now you're interested about taking yeah?"<br/>
'𝒐𝒉 𝒈𝒐𝒔𝒉 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒃𝒐𝒚 𝒂𝒏𝒏𝒐𝒚𝒔 𝒎𝒆'.<br/>
"Emm no I just want you to finish so I could get back to my girls"</p><p>"What do we have here?" he said while ripping off my necklace. Ouch that hurt<br/>
"Hey give it back" I yelled at him.<br/>
That necklace is one of the most important things in my life. It was my great great great grandmother's and it was a inheritance.</p><p>"What? This one?" he said while laughing. "Yes it's important Tony" arghh '𝒊'𝒎 𝒔𝒐 𝒎𝒂𝒅'...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. He saved Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Previous: </p><p>"What do we have here?" he said while ripping off my necklace. Ouch that hurt<br/>
"Hey give it back" I yelled at him.<br/>
That necklace is one of the most important things in my life. It was my great great great grandmother's and it was a inheritance.</p><p>"What? This one?" he said while laughing. "Yes it's important Tony" arghh '𝒊'𝒎 𝒔𝒐 𝒎𝒂𝒅'...<br/>
Now:</p><p>Leyla pov.</p><p>Tony was waving my necklace in the air and I could get it if if I wanted because I am so short and he's taller. I felt so empty without the necklace. There were so few times when I took it off. Even if I saw it in front of me, my body was acting like it was a part of me that was torn off.</p><p>"Stop joking give it back" I started getting nervous and I really wanted to punch the<br/>
guy. "And if I don't want to? What are you gonna do?" Tony aske and I was read to answer him when-</p><p>"If you're not giving her the necklace back I'm gonna rip you apart. She made it clear she wanted it" I turned around to see who was behind me. It was Baekhyun. He said this.</p><p>'𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒘𝒉𝒚? 𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒅𝒊𝒅 𝒉𝒆 𝒅𝒆𝒇𝒆𝒏𝒅 𝒎𝒆?'<br/>
Tony scoffed as Baekhyun was starring at him with death glares. I was in the middle. And I was confused.</p><p>"Yeah I could give her back her necklace, but what do I get in return?" asked Tony.<br/>
Baekhyun moved till he was near me. I looke at him. He was close. He looked at me. And his eyes reassured me in some way that everything is going to be alright.</p><p>He stepped forward to Tony "You're not going to get alive from this" said Baekhyun. His voice was deep and it threatened Tony. His look faded a little even if he was trying to look unscarred.<br/>
"Pfff you'd want that" scoffed Tony</p><p>"You've won this time" continued Tony "..it's only because of your new backup Ley...<br/>
..but it's not gonna take long till he will be busy not to save you and I'll take my revenge then. Wait for it".</p><p>He smirked and threw the necklace luckily I caught it. '𝒉𝒐𝒐𝒐 𝒂𝒕 𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒕 𝒊𝒕'𝒔 𝒔𝒂𝒇𝒆 𝒏𝒐𝒘'<br/>
'𝒘𝒂𝒊𝒕 𝑻𝒐𝒏𝒚 𝒔𝒂𝒊𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝑩𝒂𝒆𝒌𝒉𝒚𝒖𝒏 𝒔𝒂𝒗𝒆𝒅 𝒎𝒆; 𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒅𝒊𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕'</p><p>I turned to him "Thanks" I said. He looked at me and smiled. " No problem if he ever annoys you just call me, I've got it".<br/>
I smiled "I'm Leyla. Leyla Grimfell"<br/>
"I'm Baekhyun. Nice to meet you"</p><p>We shaked our hand to my surprise but it was normal. His hand was so cold. Maybe because it's winter. "Anyway I have to get back to my friends. Nice to meet you Baekhyun. See you" I said. "Bye" was all I heard before going to canteen and telling every single detail to Alice and Jannet.</p><p>"Wow girl, he's not in this school even one day and he already save you from that jerk" said Alice.<br/>
I laughed '𝒚𝒆𝒂𝒉 𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒔𝒂𝒗𝒆𝒅 𝒎𝒆. 𝑰 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒌 𝒉𝒊𝒎 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆'.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Baekhyun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Author's view</p><p>Baekhyun knew what he had to do.<br/>
He's not here just like that. He has a purpose. Better said a mission.<br/>
And it was well arranged and he knew what he had to do.</p><p>Baekhyun pov.</p><p>Before school:</p><p>Today is the day. I have to go. I hope she comes today. I have to meet her.<br/>
It's going to take a little before we get to know each other. I know what I have to do.<br/>
It's not much and I think I might pull it off in one month and half.</p><p>If not that means I failed this mission thought for more than 10 years.<br/>
Yes it's a big thing and that means I'm not the way people are. Not Us especially.</p><p>I'M A VAMPIRE. A 178 years old vampire.<br/>
It's a long story and all I can think now is that I have to follow our plan and not fail HIM.<br/>
HE trusted me with this part. It's the most important.</p><p>It's really hard for someone to think for a reasonable reason for me to enter this girl's life. I know it's not her fault. It's her ancistor's fault. But she's the one paying for their mistakes.</p><p>Now I am going to clarify this. It's complicated.<br/>
In two months it's her 17th birthday. That means she has to be HIS. And I have to take her to HIM.</p><p>So, my purpose is to attract Leyla and to win her trust. More like to become so close that she'd have confidence in me. I have to make her be my friend. I know things are going to be complicated.</p><p>This is hard. But I have no choice. It's my mission. When the right time comes, I have to give her to HIM. If I fail to do that Others can come and take the mission. But that is pretty bad. I've trained for this a lot.</p><p>I've studied this girl's since she's born. And I know a lot about her. And today is the day I'll make it. I'll show there and win her.<br/>
I'm sorry Leyla. I know it's not your fault but it's fate.</p><p>At School:</p><p>Being a vampire now it's not that bad. In the beginning it was hard but now I'm good at being a supernatural abomination. And I don't hate this feeling now. Being a vampire offers you a lot of chances. I can compell people and make them do whatever I want.</p><p>Now this helps me getting into school.<br/>
I didn't have much to do so I just went to the principal's room and compelled him to registrate me in the Empire High School and in Leyla's class. This things are done.</p><p>Maybe it could be more easy if I just compelled Leyla to come with me or HE himself could go and take her. But the thing is she has this necklace. And it's not a simple one. She has it since she was born. It contains vervain. She has no idea about that.</p><p>I was presented to the class and had to act normally and not to pay attention to Leyla. That would be suspicious if I would eye her firsty. I have to take it step by step. And I have to avoid blood.</p><p>Lately I started to decrease the amount of blood I'm drinking. I don't like to kill people or to haunt them but blood bags are better for me. So this time I'm going to lure Leyla I have to restrain the amount of blood I'm drinking.</p><p>There are a lot of sacrifices each one of us are doing but that the only way we can get the curse to be done as it was said.</p><p>At the lesson I made for the first time in my life eye contact with Leyla. She seemed nice to smile and I smiled too. It's going to be such a fake relation between us. Because I'm always fooling her. I'm not myself. I have to make her trust me.</p><p>After the lesson my first chance to talk to her appeared as that boy Tony tried to mess up with her. Now is my job to keep her bullies away from her and taking her necklace and giving to her was a very nice start.</p><p>" No problem if he ever annoys you just call me, I've got it". I said that and went home. I don't need school. I have to be here only for Leyla. I have to win her trust. And now is just the beginning.....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tony makes too much trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leyla pov.</p><p>Today I have a good mood. At school I met Jannet and Alice and we were taking a walk before school starts.<br/>
"So have you talked to this new guy yet?" asked Alice.</p><p>"No. We talked only yesterday. I have to pay back for what he did". We were getting to maths. It was hard as always because I suck at this subject. Baekhyun came. Again he wore everything black. '𝒊𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒔𝒕𝒚𝒍𝒆?' I asked myself.</p><p>He stayed at the back and had his head down. Weird.<br/>
Today's lessons went fast. The last one before lunch was biology. This is where I can sleep because I'm pretty good at it. So I really took a nap.</p><p>Author's view</p><p>As Leyla was Sleeping in class the room's door was open and on the hallway was walking Tony and his gang. He saw Leyla sleeping through the open door.<br/>
It was time to take his revenge.</p><p>The bell rang and everyone got up and went for lunch. Only Leyla was sleeping in her desk with one arm under her head and the other stretched over the table. She was so deep in her sleep and dreams she didn't hear the bell.</p><p>Alice and Jannet were already gone because they hate biology and wanted to eat faster, they didn't even notice that Leyla is absent.<br/>
But Leyla wasn't alone in the class.</p><p>Baekhyun stayed there with here even if he was at the end of the room. He was waiting for Leyla to make even a little move so he'd know she's fine and could disappear fast like a vampire and make sure no one observed he was starring at her.</p><p>Unfortunately for Leyla another person was looking at her. Even if everyone was already gone in the hallway, Tony was still standing there and looking for the best opportunity to go to Leyla. </p><p>He made his move.<br/>
He entered the classroom and went forward to Leyla. She didn't hear anything.<br/>
Tony was ready to hit her rising his arm.</p><p>Just in time when his hand was about to hit Leyla someone grabbed his hand with force.<br/>
It didn't take Baekhyun even a second for him so almost fly to Tony and stop him.</p><p>Tony was shocked. He glared with deaths at Baekhyun. He wanted to take his arm from Baekhyun's catch but it was to hard. Baekhyun wasn't even blinking.</p><p>"Let go you rat" said Tony. Baekhyun was now really angry. "What do you want to do to her?" asked Baekhyun with a fearful voice.<br/>
"Not your business you should stop appearing out of nowhere and saving her like a superhero" spitted Tony.</p><p>"I think you should rather stop bullying her and leave her alone or I'll make you suffer worse than everything" Baekhyun threatened Tony. Tony widened his eyes and Baekhyun let go of his hand. </p><p>"If I catch you one more time trying to do anything bad to Leyla you'd wish you were in hell rather than being in my hands" Baekhyun looked deep in Tony's eyes and the boy took his feet and exited the classroom leaving a silence in the room where Leyla was sleeping like a beauty and didn't even hear what just happened. </p><p>Baekhyun looked at her peacefully sleeping.<br/>
'𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒌𝒔 𝒔𝒐 𝒊𝒏𝒏𝒐𝒄𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝒘𝒉𝒊𝒍𝒆 𝒔𝒍𝒆𝒆𝒑𝒊𝒏𝒈, 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒂 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒓𝒚 𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒅 𝒐𝒏 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒇𝒂𝒄𝒆' thought Baekhyun.<br/>
He got his stuff and went home. He knew that for today Leyla is going to be fine.</p><p>Baekhyun pov.</p><p>I arrived at home. It isn't far away from school because Mirindale is a small town.<br/>
I needed to make a plan how to get rid of Tony. He's getting in my way.<br/>
I don't need a Leyla that is always bothered by this rat.</p><p>If only I could rip him apart. But I couldn't. Not for now.<br/>
At least if he tries one more time to do something wrong by Leyla I'm going to compell him.</p><p>Back at school:</p><p>Leyla pov.</p><p>"Hey here you are" I heard Alice as I woke up. I didn't even realize I slept for so long.<br/>
"What time is it?" I asked the girls.<br/>
"It's 1 pm" said Jannet. "You missed lunch".</p><p>'𝒖𝒑𝒑𝒔𝒔 𝑰 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒍𝒆𝒆𝒑 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒕 𝒉𝒐𝒎𝒆' I chuckled.<br/>
"Well did I miss something while I was sleeping?" I asked them.</p><p>"Nope. Nothing really happened except for the fact that Tony was really mad at lunch".<br/>
"Why?" I asked.<br/>
"It seems he got a bad mark or something as I don't see you guys got in a fight again because you were sleeping".</p><p>"He deserves that" I said smiling. "But no we didn't interact. I slept just like a bear" I stretched myself.<br/>
We took our stuff and home we went.</p><p>As I was home I collapsed on my bed listening some new songs that came out. I just wanted to relive my mind.<br/>
'𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝑩𝒂𝒆𝒌𝒉𝒚𝒖𝒏?' I asked myself.<br/>
'𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒉𝒆? 𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒅𝒐𝒆𝒔 𝒉𝒆 𝒅𝒊𝒔𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒂𝒓 𝒔𝒐 𝒐𝒇𝒕𝒆𝒏? 𝑰 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒑𝒂𝒚 𝒉𝒊𝒎 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌'.</p><p>I didn't know why I was thinking about this boy. Maybe he's the first one that caught my attention in these years. Maybe we could be friends '𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒆𝒆𝒎𝒔 𝒍𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒍𝒚' I thought and then went to kitchen to eat something. I was hungry from noon because I missed eating lunch.</p><p>'𝒎𝒎𝒎 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒊𝒔 𝒔𝒎𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅'<br/>
"What's with this delicious smell?" I asked my mom. "It's apple pie. I made this just now" my mom said.<br/>
I tasted it '𝒊𝒕'𝒔 𝒔𝒐 𝒅𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒄𝒊𝒐𝒖𝒔' I thought.<br/>
"I love it mum" I said to her.</p><p>The evening was pretty chill. I watched a movie with my sis, Lexy and made puzzle with Dony, my lil' bro.<br/>
'𝒊 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒎𝒚 𝒍𝒊𝒇𝒆' I thought..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. We get to know each other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leyla pov. </p><p>Yeey it's a sunny day. The snow was sparkling through my window. It was so nice.<br/>
I got my stuff and ate the breakfast my mom made and to school I was gone.</p><p>I didn't notice I was rushing even if I didn't have a reason to do so but I got in school pretty early. There were barely some students.</p><p>I looked at my watch. '𝟕:𝟑𝟏 𝒏𝒊𝒄𝒆 𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝑰 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒘𝒂𝒊𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒎𝒚 𝒇𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒔 𝒕𝒐 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒂𝒕 𝒔𝒄𝒉𝒐𝒐𝒍'.<br/>
I thought as I left my bag on a chair and went outside. It was a little bit cold, but it didn't matter. I loved the view anyway.</p><p>I wanted to take a little walk so I went in the school's back. There was a little forest, though you could see through it because there weren't so many trees. I liked to walk on an unpaved road. And I liked to leave steps in the snow. It feels so childish yet I love it.</p><p>Author's view.</p><p>As Leyla was enjoying her walk she didn't seem to observe that someone was staring at her.<br/>
Baekhyun was between trees. He could see Leyla perfectly even if he kept the distance.</p><p>Baekhyun pov. </p><p>I come pretty early not to miss when she comes. I have to be attentive at every single thing she does. So now I think it's my chance. To get to know her, even if I know almost everything.</p><p>Leyla pov.</p><p>It was pretty far away from school now. I could barely see the school building. '𝒊 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒏 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌' but something in me was telling to enjoy a little more the moment.<br/>
So I kept going slowly.</p><p>At some moment I heard a branch breaking.<br/>
I turned around. No one was there. '𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒅𝒊𝒅 𝑰 𝒆𝒙𝒑𝒆𝒄𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒆𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒚𝒘𝒂𝒚y?' I asked myself. But the feeling didn't go. It felt as someone was here with me too.</p><p>"Hello" I shouted hearing my own echo.<br/>
No answer. "Is anyone here?" I asked again.<br/>
'𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒂𝒔𝒌 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒔𝒕𝒖𝒑𝒊𝒅 𝒂𝒔 𝒖 𝒆𝒙𝒑𝒆𝒄𝒕 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒂𝒏𝒔𝒘𝒆𝒓 𝒅𝒊𝒓𝒆𝒄𝒕𝒍𝒚?' I facepalmed myself in my mind.</p><p>Now I was walking backwards to see if there was someone in my back. No one.<br/>
I was so stupid to walk like this. I didn't see where I was stepping so I stumbled over a stone. I was almost falling.</p><p>But something stopped me. I had my eyes closed but I was feeling my hand being held by someone else. '𝒐𝒉 𝒈𝒐𝒔𝒉 𝒑𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒃𝒆 𝒂 𝒔𝒆𝒓𝒊𝒂𝒍 𝒌𝒊𝒍𝒍𝒆𝒓. 𝑷𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆' I was praying in my mind.</p><p>I stayed in this position praying in my head not noticing if the one in front of me was akay with standing in this position.<br/>
"Ehem" said the voice. "You are okay now. You can get back on your feet".</p><p>I recognized this voice. "Baekhyun" I shouted as I opened my eyes and saw his handsome face. '𝒐𝒎𝒈 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒕𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒎𝒆 𝑰 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒇𝒂𝒄𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒅𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆, 𝒔𝒕𝒐𝒑 𝒊𝒕 𝑳𝒆𝒚𝒍𝒂' I was cursing in my mind.</p><p>"Yes it's me." said Baekhyun. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah yes I'm fine. Thank you for saving me. AGAIN" I was embarrassed.</p><p>"It's not a problem. Anyway, here just in case" he said rising his shoulders. "What are you doing here in the woods?" I asked him.</p><p>"Well my house isn't so far from school and I can take a little time before lessons start and  walk here and admire nature. The weather this day is nice." he said with a plain voice. "What about you?" He asked me.</p><p>"Same. I mean I don't live nearby but I like coming here when there is such a pleasant weather." I said "I really like to be sometimes in a silent place and just to let my thoughts surround me" I smiled when I said this.</p><p>"Do I interrupt you now? You know I can leave so you ca take your time and enjoy silence" he said. Now I didn't want to be alone anymore. "No no of course no. You saved me, twice, I have to pay you for this, so lets take this walk. Maybe i can get to know  the new boy a little more" I said chuckling.</p><p>"Yeah we could do that *smiles* that's how I'm called here. -The new boy-?".<br/>
I laughed "I don't know. If I come to know you enough I won't be able to say you're the new boy".<br/>
We both laughed.</p><p>I enjoyed his presence..</p><p>Author's view:</p><p>Leyla and Baekhyun were walking all alone in the woods and starting to know each other. Even if Leyla didn't know Baekhyun already knew everything about her, Baekhyun didn't say it and listened everything Leyla said.</p><p>"So where did you live before coming here?" asked Leyla.<br/>
"Not far away, in a little town near Farcity"<br/>
"Ah~ I heard they have some delicious strawberries during summer".</p><p>"Yess that's true. What about you? What are your hobbies?" asked Baekhyun.<br/>
"I like to read and I love drama so I'm pretty stuck always between these two. What about you?".</p><p> </p><p>"I also love books. My favourite is Gone with the Wind." said Baekhyun. Leyla nodded.<br/>
"Why did you move here? Are you with your family?" asked Leyla.<br/>
"No I don't have anyone to take care of me now. That's why I wanted to start fresh." said Baekhyun in a sigh.</p><p>Leyla nodded. Maybe she didn't understand perfectly his situation, but she was supportive. She turned her head and took a look at Baekhyun who was looking ahead. She scanned him and she observed his hand. He had a big dark grey ring on his finger.</p><p>"Nice ring." said Leyla. "Thanks. It's family inheritance. You know. Sometimes you just get stuck with them, even not literally having them around." said Baekhyun this time making a sad face. Leyla was sorry for him.</p><p>"I'm sorry Baekhyun. I didn't mean to make you sad." said Leyla honestly.<br/>
"It's fine. Really. I'm okay now. As I said I'm starting fresh." said Baekhyun.</p><p>Leyla pov.</p><p>'𝒖𝒑𝒔 𝒊𝒕'𝒔 𝒂𝒍𝒎𝒐𝒔𝒕 𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒍𝒆𝒔𝒔𝒐𝒏 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒕. 𝑰 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒆 𝒍𝒂𝒕𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒎𝒂𝒕𝒉𝒔'<br/>
"Wow look it's almost time for the bell to ring. We should hurry inside" said Leyla.<br/>
"Yeah. Thanks for talking. Hope we can become friends" said Baekhyun knowing exactly that this is what is needed to be done.</p><p>"Maybe we're already friends but still don't realise it" I said with a little smirky and we got back to class..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello here. A little bit of a bigger chapter. I'm sorry for any mistakes. Hope you like the story so far. Let's see how it goes on...<br/>Lots of love &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Can't stand blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today I wanted to add some details as they are going to be mentioned later.<br/>So here we go:</p><p>Town where everything happens:𝐌𝐈𝐑𝐈𝐍𝐃𝐀𝐋𝐄<br/>School name: Empire High School<br/>Leyla's family: Vanessa Grimfell -Leyla's mother<br/>Thomas Grimfell -Leyla's father<br/>Lexy Grimfell-Leyla's little sister<br/>Dominic (or Dony) Grimfell-Leyla's little brother</p><p>Remember that this characters are all invented by me(except for idols ofc)</p><p>Enjoy reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leyla pov.</p><p>The days passed. It's already a week since Baekhyun came. Since we met in the woods we didn't talk so much.'𝒎𝒂𝒚𝒃𝒆 𝒉𝒆'𝒔 𝒔𝒉𝒚.' I thought.</p><p>When we saw each other in class we were just nodding or smiling like a greeting. It was nice. I made a new friend. Though he wasn't taking this much I think I understand him now.</p><p>Me and the girls were heading to class. It was chemistry. We made some experiments. Baekhyun joined our group because most of the other groups had enough members.<br/>
"Hi" he said kindly almost like a whisper.<br/>
"Hi" I said back.</p><p>We were making the experiment. It wasn't easy but we dealed well with it.<br/>
"So Baekhyun do you do any kinds of sport or something?" asked Alice and then looked at me. '𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒕 𝒎𝒆? 𝑨𝒎 𝑰 𝑩𝒂𝒆𝒌𝒉𝒚𝒖𝒏?' I asked her in my mind.</p><p>"Emm no. I mean I mostly like to walk. But it's just a hobby." said Baekhyun.<br/>
"Okay" said Alice. She looked a little embarrassed. '𝒅𝒐𝒆𝒔 𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒉𝒊𝒎?' I wanted to know that. I could help.</p><p>The bell rang and everyone got their stuff and left. We still had to clean up after the mess we made. "Leyla I hope you won't mind, I'll take Jane and go to bath. You know why" Alice said and turned her eyes down.<br/>
Of course I knew what that meant. </p><p>"Yeah of course. I can catch up don't mind me" I said. "Let Baekhyun help. You'll finish faster" said Jannet and they both left.</p><p>Author's view:</p><p>Leyla and Alice were cleaning the tables.<br/>
They didn't talk put it wasn't an awkward silence. They liked to work silently.<br/>
Almost.</p><p>"So how're you adapting to your fresh start?" Leyla asked him.<br/>
"It's okay. I'm pretty good at it." said Baekhyun smiling.</p><p>As Leyla was carrying some cups to the laboratory, she dropped one. She putted the others on the table and bent to take the fallen one.<br/>
Baekhyun was watching it. He wanted to help but knew he should pretend he cares too much. This would create suspicion.</p><p>Leyla took the cup but when she wanted to get up, she scratched her hand at the table's corner. "Ouch" said Leyla. It hurt her a bit but it wasn't deep.<br/>
Only that a little blood poured from the scratch.</p><p>Baekhyun saw the blood. He couldn't resist it. The blood was calling his name. He just wanted to take a little from it. But he knew he must not do that.<br/>
He had to stop.<br/>
He started shaking. His eyes darkened his veins forming darker on his face.</p><p>"Oh it's not that bad. Can you give me that napkin. I have to wipe this blood" said Leyla.<br/>
"I-i c-can't" Baekhyun was stuttering.<br/>
He couldn't oppose the beast's calling.</p><p>"Hey Baekhyun! Are you okay?" asked Leyla concerned. She sensed that something wasn't good.<br/>
"I-i can't d-do t-this" said Baekhyun almost turning all his face red and full of dark veins.</p><p>Leyla looked at her wound. "Are you afraid of blood? You can't stand it?" asked Leyla. But when she looked back where Baekhyun should be he was gone. He ran.<br/>
'𝒊𝒔 𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒂𝒇𝒓𝒂𝒊𝒅 𝒐𝒇 𝒃𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒅?' asked Leyla in her mind..</p><p>Baekhyun pov.</p><p>I couldn't stop myself. I almost broke everything. I couldn't concentrate.<br/>
I ran like a coward.<br/>
The nearest place I could think of was the school's rooftop.</p><p>I ran there with my vampire speed.<br/>
I sat there and breathed heavily.<br/>
I could still sense Leyla's blood.<br/>
She might now have doubts.</p><p>I sat there till sunset. I couldn't go back and make everything right. I'll tell her tomorrow my apologies. I just had to take a break and watch the warm and beautiful winter sunset..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry for not updating lately. I've had so much to do and now I'm just in hospital I hope I'll have more time to work on this fic.<br/>I actually like it!! Hope you like it too.<br/>Have a good day&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leyla pov.</p><p>I still don't know what happened yesterday.<br/>
Baekhyun disappeared so suddenly I couldn't find him anywhere.<br/>
My wound is ok now. I wonder if Baekhyun is upset with me. Or he's just scared of blood.</p><p>I went to school. Meeting my besties took away the thought of Baekhyun. "How've you been?" asked Alice.<br/>
"Okaay" I said. I realised it didn't sound this Okey.</p><p>"And where's that from?" asked Jannet.<br/>
"What?" I asked even if I knew what they were talking about.<br/>
"The OKAAY. It sounded as something bad happened to you" said Alice sounding a little worried.</p><p>"No I'm fine. Just can people be that scared of blood to run away without saying anything?" I asked suddenly without breathing.<br/>
"I dunno" said Jannet "can they?"</p><p>We remained quiet. The lesson started.<br/>
But before the bell rang a student entered fast, almost unseen. But I did see him. It was Baekhyun.</p><p>He didn't show any strange signs. Like nothing happened yesterday and he didn't just disappear in front of my eyes.<br/>
He looked at me and greeted with a nod and a smile. I nodded too.</p><p>Everything seemed fine.<br/>
When the lesson finishes Baekhyun approached me. I didn't know why but I hid my scratched wrist behind my back.<br/>
'𝒎𝒂𝒚𝒃𝒆 𝒉𝒆 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒔𝒄𝒂𝒓𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒈𝒂𝒊𝒏' I thought.</p><p>"You don't have to do that. I'm fine" said Baekhyun pointing at my wrist.<br/>
"Oh okey" I said.<br/>
"Emm are you Okey? You disappeared without a word yesterday, I thought I scared you" I said.</p><p>"I'm good. I admit that I was a little nervous yesterday. You scratched yourself so suddenly I got scared. But nothing is wrong with me. How about you? Are you alright?" Baekhyun asked.</p><p>"I'm fine. And glad you're not scared of me" I said. "How could I?" He askedand we both laughed.</p><p>After this conversation I went to my girls and the other lessons passed by quickly.<br/>
We had lunch and we went at the school's back. The sun was warm and almost all the snow melted already. So the students were playing volleyball.</p><p>Author's view:</p><p>Leyla was attracted by sports. She was almost all the time playing everything.<br/>
She couldn't miss this game.<br/>
Someone was watching her anyway.</p><p>Baekhyun was behind a wall. He didn't want to interfere in the game but had to keep an eye on Leyla.<br/>
Everything started nice. Leyla's team was winning.</p><p>Baekhyun could admire Leyla's smile from distance.<br/>
In that way was also passing Tony and his puppets.<br/>
He saw Leyla and made a smirk.</p><p>He approached the others team and said "Hey why don't you take a break from the game and let me win this for you" said Tony to a boy and took his place.</p><p>Leyla frowned. But she wanted to show Tony she could beat him. And teach him a lesson.<br/>
Baekhyun saw everything. He was nervous about this situation. He didn't want Tony to do something bad to Leyla.</p><p>Leyla gave a great shot. Her team was 3 points ahead of Tony's team.<br/>
Tony on the other hand was struggling to show his power over the game and to dominateand humiliate Leyla.</p><p>Once he threw the ball hard. It almost pushed Leyla on the ground. But she was fine. Baekhyundae that and he wanted to break in but hesitated. Leyla didn't injure.</p><p>"What the hell man?" asked a boy from Leyla's team.<br/>
"What? There is no fun when no one is pushed s littletoo hard. Are you ok Leyla?" asked Tony on a picking tone.</p><p>"Not your business. Let's get back to the game" said Leyla and threw the ball.<br/>
"And it's going to get funnier!" exclaimed Tony.</p><p>For three minutes the game continued almost with Tony throwing the ball too hard pointingst Leyla, and everytime she'd be pushed s little. Baekhyun was still watching the entire scene.</p><p>Only that this time Tony went TOO FAR.</p><p>Without even Leyla watching Tony jumped and threw the ball in the hardest way possible.<br/>
"Leyla watch out" screamed Alice.<br/>
Leyla turned her head and stretched her hand in front of her face.</p><p>The ball hit hard Leyla's hand. A crack was heard. But the ball didn't stop there.<br/>
It hit Leyla's head.<br/>
She screamed hard for the unbearable pain.<br/>
She knocked out and fainted down hard.</p><p>Everyone was shock calling her name.</p><p>Baekhyun pov.</p><p>I wanted to rip Tony's head right in front of everyone.<br/>
But seeing Leyla in that state broke me.<br/>
I had to help her.</p><p>I ran there in a millisecond everyone watching me. I didn't think much and picked her in my arms slowly. Blood started pouring from her nose and her wrist was swelling badly.</p><p>"What is going to happen to her?" asked Jannet looking at me with sorry face.<br/>
"It's going to be alright. I'll take care if her.<br/>
I Promise!" I said firmly.</p><p>Author's view:</p><p>Going with Leyla in his arms like bridal style everyone looked at them. Baekhyun wasn't affected by the blood anymore.<br/>
He had to take care if Leyla.<br/>
He had to take her to a doctor.</p><p>To be Continued....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. At the doctor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I was gone for so long. I'll try to update more now I have a lot of free time. Enjoy reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun pov.</p><p>Under everyone's eyes I took Leyla and went to the school's doctor.<br/>
Leyla's condition didn't look good.<br/>
Her nose was still bleeding and her wrist was getting bigger and becoming purple.</p><p>We headed to doctor and i entered with her in my arms.<br/>
"Oh my god what happened?" burst the doctor.<br/>
"She had an accident. Actually she was hit pretty hard by Tony" I said images of what happened flashing through my eyes.</p><p>"That son of a b.." wanted to say the doctor but then looked at me not finishing her sentence.<br/>
"Please can you help her? I think she's hurt pretty bad, even lost her conscience." I said fast.</p><p>The doctor putted her finger under Leyla's nose.<br/>
"She's barely breathing. Oh god" said the doctor.<br/>
I was angry and scared at the same time.<br/>
I was scared something could happend and that's going to worse this situation. I might fail this mission.</p><p>"What will you do?" I asked her.<br/>
"I-i don't k-know" stuttered the doctor.<br/>
My patience was running already.<br/>
'𝑰 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒅𝒐 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈. 𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒏𝒐𝒘' I thought to myself.</p><p>I didn't have a choice.<br/>
I had to give Leyla my blood.<br/>
It would cure her immediately.</p><p>But first I had to compell the doctor.<br/>
'𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒑𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒘𝒆𝒂𝒓 𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒗𝒂𝒊𝒏' I prayed in my mind.</p><p>I turned to her while Leyla was laying on the stand.<br/>
The doctor looked at me panicked for not knowing how to help the patient.</p><p>"Look at me" I ordered her.<br/>
"W-what?" asked her sounding a bit scared.<br/>
I looked deep into her eyes.<br/>
"You will leave this room for 10 minutes and when you come back you'll say you treated Leyla's wounds and you saved her.<br/>
Then forget I ever told you that" I compelled the doctor.</p><p>She turned and left the room.<br/>
I was alone with Leyla half breathing.<br/>
I had to do it quickly. Probably she doesn't have a lot if time.</p><p>I wiped the blood that was continually flowing from her nose.<br/>
I took her head in my arms.<br/>
Bite my wrist letting a little blood to flow.</p><p>I was about to give my blood to Leyla but a thought stopped me.<br/>
'𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒊𝒇 𝒗𝒂𝒎𝒑𝒊𝒓𝒆 𝒃𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒅 𝒄𝒂𝒏'𝒕 𝒄𝒖𝒓𝒆 𝑳𝒆𝒚𝒍𝒂 𝒃𝒆𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝑪𝒖𝒓𝒔𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒉𝒆𝒓?'
'𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒊𝒇 𝒊𝒕 𝒂𝒈𝒈𝒓𝒂𝒗𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒔 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒔𝒊𝒕𝒖𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏?' </p><p>I couldn't concentrate.</p><p>But I had at least to try and see if it causes damages to Leyla.<br/>
Again I bite my wrist because the previous one already healed itself.<br/>
With one hand I was holding Leyla on my left arm holding her left hand.</p><p>She was so cold. Even colder than a vampire.</p><p>I gave her my blood.<br/>
It's spilled on her dry lips and then they disappeared in her mouth.</p><p>I looked at her arm. It was healing.<br/>
I breathed in relief. '𝑰𝒕 𝑾𝒐𝒓𝒌𝒆𝒅' I didn't fail my mission.</p><p>Her body temperature was coming to normal.<br/>
I bandaged her hand not to look like the wound wasn't at all there.<br/>
She'd wake up any minute.<br/>
Some minutes passed and she was still unconscious. But then..</p><p>Leyla opened her eyes and looked at me.<br/>
She tried to wake up but she was still too weak.<br/>
I layed her down."You're too weak to move Leyla" I said silently scared of not damaging her hearing.</p><p>A knock was at the door. The doctor entered.<br/>
"Did you wake up?" asked the doctor.<br/>
Leyla nodded a little.<br/>
"That is a miracle including the fact that you were on the verge of dying." said the doctor.</p><p>"What happened?" asked Leyla with a shaken voice.<br/>
"You got hit pretty hard. You had a contusion. But we managed to heal it. So you don't have to worry. You just have to rest more."</p><p>"Oh okay" said Leyla.</p><p>Leyla pov.</p><p>I couldn't remember very well how I got hit.<br/>
"Why are you here?" I asked looking at Baekhyun.<br/>
Then images of how I've fallen started to show in my mind. I remember falling and then seeing at the corner or the school a shadow. </p><p>And blurry I saw that shadow approaching to me. It was Baekhyun.</p><p>"He got you here" I heard the doctor saying. I looked at her. My head was burning. It hurt.</p><p>"Are you ok?" Baekhyun said. He saw that I was having a headache.<br/>
"I'm okay. My head is aching". I said.</p><p>"You have to rest." said Baekhyun.</p><p>"Okay. But why did you come? You weren't on the playground."<br/>
He looked at me and then at the nurse.<br/>
"I'll get you a cup of water" said the nurse and left.</p><p>"I saw you falling then and I had to take you to the doctor or something might have happened to you" said Baekhyun looking down.</p><p>"I'm sorry." I said "I didn't mean to sound ungrateful. It's just my mind is a mess now"<br/>
I said.<br/>
"It's okay. You must feel still dizzy after that incident" said Baekhyun.</p><p>"Thank you. Really thank you Baekhyun" I looked at him.<br/>
He smiled and patted my hair.<br/>
"You're welcome. You don't have to thank me. I had to do that." he said.</p><p>"It starts to be weird everytime you're saving me. I'm sorry" I said.</p><p>"Yeah it's a little weird, but as long as you're fine, I'll keep doing it!" he smiled and we both laughed.</p><p>Then he sighed. His look was telling me something was wrong.</p><p>"What's wrong?" I asked him.<br/>
"I want to think how to punish that bastardfor what he did".</p><p>I sighed. It was true that it was Tony's fault.<br/>
But it's not like I could make him pay for what he did.</p><p>The doctor entered with a cup of water.<br/>
"Here" she said giving Baekhyun the cup.</p><p>He helped me stand and drink the water.</p><p>"What are we going to do with Tony?" I asked<br/>
The nurse looked at me.<br/>
"Don't worry Leyla. I'll go talk to the principal and then he'll call his parents. He has to be punished." the nurse said.</p><p>"Okay." I said nodding.</p><p>"By the way.." I looked at the doctor and Baekhyun.</p><p>"What did you actually do to me I don't even feel I was injured. I can remember that pain I felt before falling. It was awful and unbearable. Now I don't feel anything" I said.</p><p>Author's view:</p><p>Baekhyun was thinking how could he answer that question.<br/>
He knew that the doctor was compelled but would she find out she actually didn't do anything?</p><p>"That's-" Baekhyun wanted to start but was cut off by the doctor.</p><p>"I thought you knew how skilled are the doctors in this country. Of course I'd give my all to make you suffer less" said the doctor.</p><p>Baekhyun looked at her.</p><p>Leyla nodded. "I think you must hold that bandage at least 3 or 4 more days" said the doctor.</p><p>"Okay" Leyla looked once again and then turned to Baekhyun.</p><p>"Will you help me call a cab and go home?" she asked him.</p><p>"Yes of course." he took Leyla's arm and helper her stand up. She was still weak.</p><p>"Have a nice day" they both said to<br/>
the nurse. "Take care" the doctor said and they left.</p><p>Baekhyun called a cab and helped Leyla enter.<br/>
"Be careful. Call me when you arrive. Be safe" said Baekhyun.</p><p>'𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒅𝒐𝒆𝒔 𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒅 𝒔𝒐 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒕𝒆𝒄𝒕𝒊𝒗𝒆?' asked Leyla in her mind.</p><p>"Bye" said Leyla and they parted ways.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. You can stay overnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone. This is a huge chap I'm sorry.<br/>But all the fluff I hope you like it.<br/>*sends lots of love* &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Author's view:</p><p>Three days after the incident passed by quickly. Tony was called by the principal and his parents came to Leyla and apologized personally.</p><p>They said they didn't want Leyla to report the incident to police and everything to be kept in school.<br/>
Hearing that Baekhyun was nervous.<br/>
He wanted to kill Tony.</p><p>Only if he could compell Tony's parents. But he told himself too many people knowing him might reveal his mission.</p><p>So Tony's parents offered Leyla an assurance that she doesn't have to worry about what she suffered and that Tony will never touch her, or they'll punish him strictly.</p><p>'𝒃𝒆𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒅𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒐𝒓 𝑰'𝒍𝒍 𝒓𝒊𝒑 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒅 𝒐𝒇𝒇' said Baekhyun in his mind.</p><p>Leyla was still curious about her wound but she didn't force the bandage.<br/>
It was Friday and they finished lessons quickly.</p><p>The girls got their stuff and went outside.<br/>
Baekhyun followed them.</p><p>"What are you planning to do this evening?" Alice asked the others.</p><p>"I don't know. I just want to rest a little. This week was messy." Leyla said.</p><p>"I'll go home. I have some guests" said Jannet and gone she was.</p><p>"And you?" asked Leyla.<br/>
"I'll go watch some Netflix. My sister's buying popcorn I have to rush" Alice hugged Leyla.<br/>
"Bye" they said to each other and Alice took the bus.</p><p>Leyla was left there and she was wondering what to do or go next. She wanted to go home but also wanted to spend some time in fresh air.</p><p>Leyla pov.</p><p>"Hey" I heard a voice behind me.<br/>
I turned. It was Baekhyun.<br/>
He waved at me and approached.<br/>
"Hi" I said smiling.</p><p>"What plans do you have today?" he asked.</p><p>"Mm...I don't know myself. I felt like wanting something fresh but I'm still thinking". I said.</p><p>"Nice. I was thinking the same way...do you want to take a walk?" he asked rising his shoulders.</p><p>"Sound good" I said and we walked a little then took the bus till a park.<br/>
The road was silent.</p><p>I took a look at Baekhyun. As always dressed in black and just those converses. He looked fine.<br/>
For a moment he fought me starring at him. I changed my eyesight to the window. We were over a bridge. It was a sunny day despite the fact that it was the beginning of February.</p><p>We got out of the bus and started to walk. At first we were on a small avenue surrounded by trees on which side. There weren't many people.<br/>
It was a little quiet and nice. No sound of cars or traffic. </p><p>"It's nice." said Baekhyun turning to me.</p><p>I closed my eyes and raised my head filling the sunlight agins my face. It was warm.</p><p>"Indeed it's nice. I love days like this. I wish I had more of this." I said with a little sigh.</p><p>We started to talk about small and unimportant things about life.</p><p>It was pleasant to not worry about anything and just talk about every possible subject.</p><p>"Hey look!" I said pointing at a tree.</p><p>"What!?" asked Baekhyun "Did you see anything?" he asked.</p><p>"Don't you see it?" I aske with a chuckle.</p><p>"Look carefully" I smiled.</p><p>There was a little squirrel running through the branches of the tree.</p><p>"I see it. It's a squirrel!" exclaimed Baekhyun.<br/>
He smiled so big. It was the first time he smiled so big. It was cute.</p><p>'𝒏𝒐 𝒘𝒂𝒚 𝑰 𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒔𝒎𝒊𝒍𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒄𝒖𝒕𝒆' I facepalmed myself in my mind.</p><p>"Yess..it's so small and cute" I said.</p><p>We followed the squirrel with our eyeshow it was jumping from a tree to another.</p><p>"She must be looking for some peanuts." said Baekhyun.<br/>
"Yeah. She's probably hungry" I said with a little frown.</p><p>"What's wrong?" he asked.<br/>
"It's nothing...I just wish she'd find what she's looking for." I said. </p><p>For a moment I saw Baekhyun going away from me and I turned to see him departing.<br/>
"Where are you going?" I asked him.</p><p>"Wait a second" he said and I turned my head taking some more steps to see keep with the squirrel.</p><p>Baekhyun came back with a small bag.<br/>
"What's in there?" I asked curious.<br/>
"Here" he said taking his hand to show me to give mine.</p><p>I stretched my hand to hold what was he pouring in it.<br/>
He gave me some small peanuts.<br/>
I smiled.</p><p>"Are we allowed to feed the animals here?" I asked him..<br/>
"They wouldn't be selling peanuts if it would be allowedto feed squirrels" he said.</p><p>"You have a point" I said looking at the little peanuts in my hand.</p><p>"C'mon till she doesn't go too far" said Baekhyun and I followed him.</p><p>We were near the<br/>
tree where the brown squirrel was.</p><p>Baekhyun took some peanuts too and sat on his knees near the tree.<br/>
He placed them and made a move back.</p><p>"Shhh.." he said with his index on his lips.<br/>
I nodded and we both departed the tree.</p><p>We waited a little and then the squirrel came down and took all the peanuts in her mouth. Then climbing fast the tree where it was safe.</p><p>"Wow..she really took them." I was almost shouting.</p><p>"You have to give yours peanuts too" Baekhyun said.<br/>
"Okay".</p><p>I headed there at the trees and I didn't place the peanuts on the ground. I had them in my hand.<br/>
"What are you doing, Leyla?" Baekhyun asked.<br/>
"Just leave them there and she'll come back."<br/>
warned Baekhyun.</p><p>"I just want the squirrel to take the peanuts from m hand" I said. I believed the squirrel will come to me.</p><p>"It is almost impossible. She fears humans."<br/>
said Baekhyun.</p><p>"She didn't fear you" I said, even if I knew Baekhyun fed the squirrel differently.</p><p>Baekhyun pov.</p><p>"She didn't fear you" I heard Leyla say.</p><p>I smiled '𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕'𝒔 𝒃𝒆𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝑰'𝒎 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒂 𝒉𝒖𝒎𝒂𝒏' I said in my mind.<br/>
I know she didn't mean that but the thought of not being human flashed through my mind.</p><p>Yes I'm a vampire. Not a human. I will never be a human again. I have to live with that.</p><p>I shook off the thought of being a vampire and concentrated on Leyla..<br/>
She was still waiting for that squirrel.<br/>
She was so confident she'll come to her.</p><p>Then I looked above at the tree. The squirrel was standing there looking at Leyla without moving.<br/>
"Don't move" I said encouraging her.<br/>
She didn't answer.</p><p>After some minutes where Leyla was almost a breathing statue, the squirrel started to climb down the tree. She examined Leyla's hand. The squirrel smelled it and looked then at Leyla.</p><p>After a moment she started to fill her mouth with all the peanuts in Leyla's hand.<br/>
It was the perfect time to take some photos for her to remember this moment.</p><p>The squirrel filled her mouth and then claimed back and ran away.<br/>
Leyla came back smiling.</p><p>"Did you see it? She took my peanuts" Leyla said excited with a bright smile plastered on her face.<br/>
She was indeed happy. </p><p>"Yes. It was cool. I even took some photos to remember this" I said and showed her my phone.</p><p>"Wow. It truly happened. I fed the squirrel from my hand." she was so enjoyed and happy.</p><p>"That's because she trusted you" I said.</p><p>She looked at me. Then smiled. "I am trustworthy person for squirrels" she said sounding like she gave herself a new title.</p><p>"Yes you are" I said.</p><p>We continued our walk.<br/>
She raised her head. I looked at the sky too.</p><p>We didn't even notice that is was almost sunset.<br/>
"The day passed to fast" said Leyla.<br/>
"Yep" I said sighing.</p><p>"You live near school right?" asked Leyla suddenly.<br/>
"Yes" I assured her.</p><p>"That's faraway. It'll be really dark if you go this time home." she said.<br/>
"But I-" I wanted to say but was cut off by Leyla.</p><p>"No. It might be dangerous. Come at my place for tonight. My family won't mind if I bring a friend overnight" Leyla said.</p><p>I wanted to tell her I'm good going home this late. '𝒊'𝒎 𝒂 𝒗𝒂𝒎𝒑𝒊𝒓𝒆. 𝒊 𝒘𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒅 𝒎𝒆𝒆𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒄𝒓𝒂𝒛𝒚 𝒑𝒆𝒐𝒑𝒍𝒆. 𝑰 𝒄𝒂𝒏 𝒌𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒂𝒏𝒚𝒐𝒏𝒆' I thought.</p><p>"C'mon" she said.<br/>
"But-" I was again cut off. "Let's go Baekhyun" she said.</p><p>I looked at my phone.<br/>
It was 8 pm already.</p><p>Author's view:</p><p>They took the bus till Leyla's street and then  walked till a common flat.<br/>
She took her keys and they took the stairs.</p><p>Leyla called her mom: "Hi mom! Today we'll have a guest I hope we have something nice prepared!"</p><p>Mom: "Of course I just cooked some pancakes!!"</p><p>Leyla opened her door.<br/>
She entered and took her shoes off.<br/>
She looked at a Baekhyun that was behind the door looking like he's waiting for something.</p><p>Baekhyun knew he had to be invited in or he'llb unable to enter.<br/>
"What are you doing there?" Leyla asked.</p><p>"Come on in!" she said.<br/>
Baekhyun breathed in relief.<br/>
He entered. Little did Leyla know that she invited someone who now is able to enter this house everytime he wants.</p><p>But Baekhyun didn't inted that. He knew what he had to do and that didn't imply enteringthe house to just take Leyla. The plan was more complicated than anyone would think.</p><p>It took more than 10 years for HIM and Baekhyun and the others in their group to make everything perfect. Every single detail was arranged and they just had to follow the plan.</p><p>"Hello" Leyla's mom said to the new come.</p><p>"Good evening. My name is Baekhyun. I am Leyla's friend. I'm sorry for bothering this late." Baekhyun introduced himself.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Baekhyun. I'm Vanessa Grimfell. And it's not a bother. We're pleased to have a guest. Make yourself comfortable!" Leyla's mom said.</p><p>"Thank you!" Baekhyun said.</p><p>"Leyla you can show your friend the house."<br/>
With that being said Baekhyun followed Leyla who showed him the rooms and presented her siblings.</p><p>"This is my sister, Lexy and this is my little brother, Dony" Leyla said.</p><p>"Say hi he's Baekhyun, my friend" said Leyla.</p><p>"Hiii!!" They both exclaimed.<br/>
"Hey!" said Baekhyun cheerfully.</p><p>They went to Leyla's room.<br/>
"This is my room. Make yourself comfortable. You wanna watch something?" Leyla asked. She was a bit nervous.</p><p>"It's fine." Baekhyun assured her.</p><p>"I'm sorry it's a bit messy." Leyla excused.</p><p>"There's no need to apologize. It looks nice!" Baekhyun said.</p><p>Leyla's mom prepared the dinner. They all are and chatted telling how the day was and how's at school.<br/>
Leyla also told her family about feeding the squirrel.</p><p>"I see you two get along very well" said Leyla's mom.</p><p>Leyla nodded. "Baekhyun is a very good friend." Baekhyun was moved by her words.</p><p>"Leyla is actually a very caring person.<br/>
You can see that by her family". Baekhyun said.</p><p>Everyone laughed and they continued the dinner.<br/>
"Mrs. Grimfell your pancakes are delicious!" exclaimed Baekhyun.</p><p>"Eat all of them. They are for all of you" she said with a proud smile.</p><p>Leyla went in the guest room. It looked like a living room.<br/>
She prepared the bed and went for Baekhyun.</p><p>"It's late. I prepared your bed." said Leyla.</p><p>"You should rest." said Leyla's mom.</p><p>"Thank you for this meal. I enjoyed it very much." Baekhyun said and excused himself from table.</p><p>He followed Leyla who showed him the living room.<br/>
"Here" she brought some pillows "I hope it'll be cosy" Leyla said.</p><p>"It's enough. You don't have to mind this much.<br/>
I appreciate it very much. Thank You!" Baekhyun said.</p><p>"Okay. You should rest. If something happens call me." Leyla said and some seconds passed where Leyla just starred across the room like looking for something to move to its place.</p><p>"...Good night then!" she said after a while and looked at Baekhyun.<br/>
He smiled enthusiastically.<br/>
"Good night. Thank you again" he said and Leyla closed the door.</p><p>She couldn't fall asleep for some good hours.<br/>
Just staying in her room with her eyes closed but her mind was exploding.<br/>
She had so many thoughts.</p><p>She opened her eyes and looked at her phone. It was 2.37 am.<br/>
Everyone must be sleeping.</p><p>Only she was there standing.<br/>
She kept thinking about Baekhyun. '𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒉𝒆 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒕𝒂𝒃𝒍𝒆?' '𝒊𝒔 𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒍𝒆𝒆𝒑𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒘𝒆𝒍𝒍?' '𝒊𝒔 𝒉𝒆 𝒅𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒍𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒚?' she had a lot of thoughts.</p><p>Not even thinking what she was doing she went straight to the living room where the door was closed.<br/>
Leyla opened it and entered silently.<br/>
She looked at a sleeping Baekhyun.</p><p>'𝒉𝒆'𝒔 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒆. 𝑰 𝒘𝒐𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒓 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕'𝒔 𝒉𝒆 𝒅𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕?' asked Leyla in her head.</p><p>She sat on the corner of Baekhyun's bed.<br/>
She was looking  at him without blinking.</p><p>It was dark. Only the moon who was reflecting through the window could shape his body.</p><p>Leyla didn't know Baekhyun wasn't sleeping.</p><p>He woke up in the moment when Leyla opened the door.<br/>
He didn't need to open his eyes. He could smell Leyla's blood and know it's her.</p><p>He didn't move not to startle her. But he could hear every sniff and hand move of Leyla.</p><p>"Is he really sleeping?" asked Leyla more to herself, but whispering so silently not even flowers could hear her.<br/>
Only the vampire hearing could figure out what she said.</p><p>There was enough space between Leyla and Baekhyun so she layed down near him, even if there was enough space left.</p><p>She just starred at the ceiling.<br/>
Leyla closed her eyes. Maybe staying there could reasure everything was fine and she could sleep a little.<br/>
Baekhyun felt her presence on the bed.</p><p>He knew how close they were to each other.<br/>
Some good minutes passed and Baekhyun turned to Leyla's side. He opened his eyes to find a peaceful sleeping Leyla.</p><p>She looked so innocent and almost asking to be protected in this life by any evil things.<br/>
'𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒊𝒇 𝑰 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒕𝒆𝒄𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒊𝒏𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒂𝒅 𝒐𝒇 𝒉𝒖𝒓𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒚𝒐𝒖' Baekhyun thought with a sad frown.</p><p>He looked more at Leyla. He could stare at her whole night.<br/>
Then he felt Leyla was moving. He closed his eye.</p><p>Leyla woke up and looked around.<br/>
She knew she must not be here and she looked one more time at Baekhyun and touched his hair.<br/>
It was soft. The black hair felt warm against her hand.</p><p>"Good night Baekhyun!" Leyla said one more time and went to her room.</p><p>Baekhyun opened his eyes and starred at the door for more minutes thinking about the moments that just passed.<br/>
'𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒊𝒔 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈?' thought Baekhyun and then fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A stranger in the town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun pov. </p><p>I woke up the next morning and looked at my phone. It was 7 am.<br/>
I had to leave this house early not to disturb everyone.<br/>
It's Saturday. They must be all sleeping.</p><p>I still remembered what happened last night.<br/>
Feeling her hand on my hair felt kinda soft and safe. It felt comfortable.<br/>
I shook my head. I didn't have to think about it now.</p><p>I have to leave.</p><p>I took my bag and put on my shoes. As I was ready to open the door I heard a voice:</p><p>"You already leaving?" I turned to see Leyla's mother.</p><p>"I'm sorry mrs. for not saying my goodbye." I said. I just got caught.</p><p>"Don't be sorry. Here!" she handed me a box.</p><p>"What's here?" I asked surprised.</p><p>"There are some pancakes and cookies I made these days. As I heard you live alone.<br/>
There's no surprise you look so thin.<br/>
You don't eat well. Take this and eat Please!" she said and I couldn't believe my years.</p><p>'𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒄𝒂𝒓𝒆𝒔 𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒎𝒆' I was astonished.</p><p>"Mrs. Grimfell, there is really no need to do that I-" I wanted to say her but she interrupted me.</p><p>"Just take them. You'll decide yourself if you'll eat them or not" she said.</p><p>"No. I didn't mean to sound bad. I'm really thankful. You shouldn't worry about me. I'm really grateful." I said feeling a bit embarrassed.</p><p>"I know what you meant. You're even that considerate to leave making no noise not to wake up anyone." Leyla's mom said.</p><p>"I'm again sorry for bothering you yesterday and I'm thankful for your kindness and for letting me stay here!" I said bowing.</p><p>"You're really well mannered. I'm relieved my<br/>
daughter has such nice friend." she said.</p><p>'𝒊𝒇 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝑰 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒉𝒆𝒓' I thought with a sigh.</p><p>"Well thank you again. Good bye. Have a nice weekend!" I said.<br/>
"Good bye. Take care!" she said and I left.</p><p>I left the building. Now I felt a little lonely.<br/>
I didn't want to go home. I'll be all alone there.<br/>
Waiting 2 days till school where I would again pretend to be a good friend and a trustfull person.</p><p>I know I have no choice, but still it felt a little wrong. Doing all of this because someone couldn't control their emotions and actions in the past.</p><p>I sighed. And looked around.<br/>
Where could I go?</p><p>'𝒎𝒂𝒚𝒃𝒆 𝑰 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒈𝒐 𝒕𝒐 𝒂 𝒉𝒖𝒏𝒕' I thought.<br/>
That way I wouldn't need to go home.</p><p>No. It's not right to do that now.<br/>
So I'm going for a walk around this city.</p><p>I walked through 2-3 parks and then I got bored.<br/>
I remembered I had to tak some blood supplies.</p><p>I went to the nearest hospital I saw and entered the Blood Bank refrigerator.<br/>
Firstly Ihad to compell the 2 nurses who asked what I was doing there.</p><p>I took 10 blood bags and left the hospital.<br/>
All the blood bags were in my bag.<br/>
Now I was hungry.</p><p>I stopped on a bench in a park a little far away from the crowd.<br/>
Not wanting to be noticed by a lot of people.</p><p>I took a blood bag but then noticed the box Leyla's mom gave me.<br/>
I didn't know what to choose so I put the blood bag back and ate the cookies.</p><p>'𝑰 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒔𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒍𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒓' I said looking at the blood bags.<br/>
Even if I didn't have blood for 3 days straight I didn't want it now.</p><p>I took the bus till the other part of the city and walked more.<br/>
Admiring the simple life of people felt nice.</p><p>The sun was already settling. Leyla didn't call me today. She's probably resting with her family.</p><p>I decided to walk till my home. It was a little far. But I had time and I didn't rush enjoying every single step.</p><p>It was  already dark when I arrived home.<br/>
I entered the house and turned on the lights in the little living room which was mixed with the kitchen.</p><p>'𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒊𝒔 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒓𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕' I thought while standing there in the middle of my house.</p><p>I turned. No one was there.</p><p>But I felt someone's presence. </p><p>"Come out of wherever you are!" I said raising my voice.</p><p>"You can't hide for long. Come out as long as I'm in a good mood and I'm asking you nicely" I said once again.</p><p>But no response.</p><p>I heard a hush. It was coming from upstairs.<br/>
Then again I heard it this time it was coming from the bathroom.</p><p>'𝒘𝒉𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒅𝒂𝒓𝒆𝒔 𝒕𝒐 𝒅𝒊𝒔𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒃 𝒂 𝒗𝒂𝒎𝒑𝒊𝒓𝒆?' I thought.</p><p>Then in a second when I couldn't even blink I felt a knife agains my throat.<br/>
I was startled.</p><p>"How outrageous! Not even having an owner to prevent other vampires coming here everytime they want! SCANDALOUS!!" I heard the voice screaming in my ear.</p><p>"Chanyeol!" I sighed "Let me go!" he removed the knife that almost cut my throat.</p><p>"Yess...in flesh and bones!" I turned to see him.</p><p>I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing here?" I asked him taking the knife and putting it back.</p><p>"I had to see how my comrad was dealing with our mission!" he said mischievous.</p><p>"This part it's not your business.<br/>
I'm dealing with it perfectly. According to the plan!" I explained.</p><p>"You think I missed you to go on my will?" Chanyeol asked sarcastically.</p><p>"What do you mean?" I was confused.</p><p> </p><p>"HE wants to know if everything is fine!" Chanyeol said.<br/>
I looked at him.</p><p>"Does HE suspect me I'm not sticking to the plan?" I asked.</p><p>"You know better than everyone HE trusts you,  other HE'd not give you the most interesting part" he said plastering a big smile.</p><p>'𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒅𝒆𝒔𝒕 𝒐𝒏𝒆' I thought in my mind.</p><p>I hated when he smiled like that.</p><p>"I said everything is fine. You can leave." I said irritated.</p><p>"Not till I see Her!" he exclaimed. I looked at him and approached.</p><p>"What do you want?" I asked. "I said already everything is fine. I don't need your presence"</p><p>"C'mon Baek I missed you. Just let me stay a little in Mirindale!" he said. "..it's not like it's your town" I heard him muttering under his breath.</p><p>"It's most probably I'm the only vampire here. So let it be. LEAVE!" I said already being nervous.</p><p>"I'll not attract anyone's attention. I give you my word." he said.</p><p>"If that word of yours would contain a little of truth, I'd trust you. Now get out of my house!" I said cracks of veins starting to appear on my face as my eyes were turning darker and darker.</p><p>"It's not like I can't come back. Just accept my presence. I won't stay here more than 2 days." he said sounding proud.</p><p>"Where is the food anyway?" he asked.</p><p>"There's no food. And you're not going on hunt. Leave the people out of your blood craving?" I warned him.</p><p>"What about your craving? Don't tell me you forgot that ferocious hunger you have inside yourself!" he said smirking.</p><p>I rolled my eyes. He doesn't deserve a fight anyway.</p><p>"Here" I threw a blood bag at him laying on the couch.</p><p>He caught it without an additional moving.</p><p>"Good!" he said sucking all the blood in a blink.</p><p>"Just don't touch the people in this town and don't make yourself known. We don't want to attract people's attention." I warned him.</p><p>"You think I don't know the plan, Baek? I know every single detail. And I know how to follow it.<br/>
I just want to relax a little!" he said sighing.</p><p>"Just don't involve Leyla in your life this 2 days" I said.</p><p>"Sooner or later she'll meet all of us. And her life would be only involved with ours!" said Chanyeol.</p><p>"At least what we can do is offer this three weeks she has in freedom, without any incidents" I said.</p><p>'𝒔𝒉𝒆'𝒔 𝒂𝒍𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒚 𝒈𝒐𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒉𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉 𝒂 𝒍𝒐𝒕' I thought.</p><p>"HE'll get Her soon!" I said sadly...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really hope everyone is enjoy reading this fic. I like how it goes on.<br/>And more people are reading thank you so much &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Foggy day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Today is really a gloomy day and as much as Leyla thinks this day it's tiring and boring, she has to be careful about the new shadow that came to town and it's after her.<br/>As much as she likes walking alone this time she should've been a bit more careful...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't usually write the summary but here it is maybe only this once:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leyla pov.</p><p>It's Monday morning. I woke up and looked at the window. It was a cloudy and foggy day.<br/>You barely could see anything.<br/>That makes my mood go down too.</p><p>I frowned. Even if the weekend was sunny I have to start school with a gloomy day.</p><p>I dressed up casually in a dark blue hoodie with a denim jacket and picked my favourite boyfriend tip jeans with converses.</p><p>I took my bag and left the house.</p><p>It was indeed a gloomy and rainy day. Everyone seemed with no good mood or just too tired. </p><p>At school I met Jannet and Alice. They were talking about some new class clubs that appeared.</p><p>"I'd really like to attend Art Club." said Alice.</p><p>"Me too. I heard Bryan is gonna be there too!" said Jannet blushing a little.</p><p>"Our girl has a crush. That is so cute!" we all chuckled. I was so happy for her.</p><p>"I'm not the only one with a crush. Don't pick me" Jannet defended herself.<br/>We both looked at a red cheeks Alice.<br/>"D-don't look a-at m-me. I d-don't have a c-crush!" muttered Alice.</p><p>"And Steve from 11th is just a ghost?" I asked smirking.</p><p>"Shut up!" Alice said and we all laughed.<br/>"What about you?" they both asked and looked at me.</p><p>"Me?" I asked thoughtfully.</p><p>"Yes! Do you have a crush?" </p><p>'𝒅𝒐 𝑰 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒂 𝒄𝒓𝒖𝒔𝒉?' I asked myself.</p><p>"I don't think I like anyone!" I said.</p><p>"Really? You think we're gonna bite that?" Alice asked.</p><p>"That's the truth" I said. It really was the truth.<br/>I didn't like anybody.</p><p>"And Baekhyun?" asked Jannet.</p><p>"What's wrong with him?" I asked looking surprised.</p><p>"You two look really close. Is there something going between you two?" Alice asked me.<br/>"No. We're just good friends" I said confident.</p><p>",Friends', there is no friendship between a girl or a boy" affirmed Jannet and Alice nodded adding "That's correct!"</p><p>"C'mon guys, I'm saying the truth!" I said.</p><p>"Okey okey!" said Alice, "we believe you" but then she smirked mischievously.<br/>I hit her slightly and amusingly.</p><p>"I don't think I'll also attend the Art Class. I'm not as good as you there." I said and we went to the first period.</p><p>As we walked the girls were telling me some about the new gossips.<br/>"Did you know Tony is dating that bitch from 11th grade? Suzie Pythell?!!" said Alice almost with a whisper.</p><p>"Really?!" both me and Jannet were surprised.<br/>"Yes. But that won't last long. She's dating a guy every two weeks" Alice rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Tony is no better than her. Maybe because they're both asses they'll be together for a long time!" I said and we all laughed.</p><p>We arrived in class.</p><p>Baekhyun was already there. When I entered I saw him.<br/>He looked a bit different. Like his mind wasn't here. He was blanking out.</p><p>He just looked forward and when I walked through the class I looked at him. He was looking still in front where I was but I don't even think he saw me. </p><p>'𝒅𝒊𝒅 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒏 𝒕𝒐 𝒉𝒊𝒎? 𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒊𝒔 𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒐 𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒃𝒍𝒂𝒏𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈?' I wanted to know.</p><p>The first lesson was history. I don't really like it. I'm very poor with remembering the years.</p><p>I turned around to send some small sketches to Alice and noticed a very disconcerted Baekhyun looking at the window.</p><p>The teacher was explaining something about the Civil War and everyone was doing anything else but not listening. We all knew almost everything about this topic and it was getting boring to repeat every single year studying about this.</p><p>"Would you keep quiet for 15 minutes more! I get it you're bored but I don't want to be called by the Principal and asked what's with that noise" the teacher said angrily.</p><p>Everyone stopped whatever he or she was doing and turned their heads to the board.</p><p>"If you don't pay attention it means you know everything about this topic!" said the teacher looking at us.</p><p>'𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝑰 𝒅𝒐 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔' I objectedin my mind.</p><p>"Isn't it mr. Byun!?" asked the teacher.</p><p>Everyone turned their heads to the back of the class, looking at a unconcentrated Baekhyun.<br/>"Pss" said a boy in front of Baekhyun.</p><p>He raised his head looking at everyone starring at him and then the teacher.</p><p>"I can see you don't take seriously my classes mr. Byun" said the teacher sighing.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Mrs." bowed Baekhyun.<br/>"Then you must know everything." everyone was silent and didn't dare make a sound.</p><p>Baekhyun pov.</p><p>I was literally thinking about what Chanyeol could be doing now.</p><p>'𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒊𝒔 𝒉𝒆 𝒏𝒐𝒘? 𝒊𝒔 𝒉𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒊𝒏𝒈? 𝒅𝒊𝒅 𝒉𝒆 𝒌𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒂𝒏𝒚𝒐𝒏𝒆? 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒉𝒆 𝒃𝒆 𝒓𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒔𝒄𝒉𝒐𝒐𝒍? 𝒐𝒓 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒔𝒆 𝒏𝒆𝒂𝒓 𝑳𝒆𝒚𝒍𝒂'𝒔 𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒄𝒆? 𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝑰'𝒎 𝒈𝒐𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐 𝒅𝒆𝒂𝒍 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒉𝒊𝒎?' I was too whelmed by this thoughts.</p><p>I couldn't concentrate when Chanyeol I right now in Mirindale. This city is too small for 2 vampires.</p><p>And now I was stuck in this school.<br/>At least I can keep an eye on Leyla and be assured Chanyeol doesn't step anywhere near her.</p><p>At least it was history and the Civil War took place literally when I was 17 so I knew it by hand. I was there. *smile internally*.</p><p> </p><p>"Then when was Abraham Lincoln elected as sixteenth president of the United States?"<br/>I heard the teacher ask and she looked at me.</p><p>"November 6, 1860" I said without even blinking or waiting a sec to think.</p><p>I said I knew everything about it.</p><p>"That's pretty fast!" said the teacher.</p><p>I raised an eyebrow. "That's because I'm good with years" I said.</p><p>I looked around the class. Everyone looked at me.<br/>Leyla was also looking. Now I have to make sure I answer her questions correctly.</p><p>"What about The first Secession Convention meets in Columbia, South Carolina?"</p><p>"December 17, 1860" I said.</p><p>"When the southern states that seceded create a government at Montgomery, Alabama, and the Confederate States of America are formed!?"</p><p>"February 8-9, 1861" I answered.</p><p>Leyla pov.</p><p>We were all looking how the teacher was running out of questions because Baekhyun answered them all correctly.</p><p> </p><p>"When the Southern forces fire upon Fort Sumter, South Carolina?"</p><p>"April 12, 1861"</p><p>'𝒘𝒐𝒘 𝒉𝒆'𝒔 𝒑𝒓𝒆𝒕𝒕𝒚 𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅' i thought.</p><p>"Isn't he always silent? How does he know all of this?" asked a random student.</p><p>'𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕'𝒔 𝒎𝒚 𝒇𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒅, 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒏 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅 𝒉𝒆 𝒊𝒔' I scoffed in my mind.</p><p>I could say i was proud of him.<br/>"Did you know he was that good at history?" Alice asked me.</p><p>"I had no idea he knew every single year!" I said.</p><p> </p><p>"When the Battle of Big Bethel, the first land battle of the war in Virginia took place?"</p><p>"June 10, 1861"</p><p>"WRONG!! It was July 10" said the teacher burst.</p><p>Everyone was in shock. We all looked at Baekhyun.<br/>He didn't seem to be intimated by the teacher's accusation.</p><p>"It was June 10, mrs. teacher" Baekhyun said rising his head.</p><p>We were all in awe..we didn't have words to express our shook.</p><p>"How dare you answer back?" said the teacher rising her voice.</p><p>"Someone, check when it was?" turned the teacher to our side.</p><p>A boy took his phone and searched it.</p><p>"Mrs. teacher, Baekhyun is right. It was June 10!" the boy said.</p><p>"What?" the teacher screamed.</p><p>She looked at the phone. It was true.<br/>Baekhyun was right.</p><p>"You're lucky mr. Byun. You saved yourself from detention!" she said.<br/>The bell rang.</p><p>"It's enough for today. Let's appreciate mr. Byun's capacity by giving him a round of applause.</p><p>Everyone was clapping. I looked at him and surprisingly he was looking at me too.<br/>He smiled. I also smiled</p><p>We took our stuff and left the classroom.<br/>Baekhyun was in a corner and I went at him, with the girls.</p><p>"Congratulations!" I said as we approached him.</p><p>"It's not a big matter" he said smiling.</p><p>"You kidding me? I don't remember someone to answer back our teacher and to correct her. She even was wrong and you were right. That is Huge!" said Alice in one go.</p><p>We all laughed. "Where do you know all of these?" I asked him.</p><p>"The Civil War is a very known topic. And as I said I'm good with years" he said winking.</p><p>"I wish I'd be so good at remembering those numbers!" I complained.</p><p>We talked a little more and then went to the other periods. It was a chill day. Nothing came up. The lessons were boring and the weather made it feel worse. <br/>The fog was still all over the city. </p><p>Plus our school was near the woods.</p><p>The lessons finally finished. It was 3 pm.<br/>I was exhausted.</p><p>Everyone took their stuff and went to their homes. I looked at the girls.<br/>As we wanted to exit the school I heard someone calling me.</p><p>"Miss Grimfell!" I heard the voice.</p><p>"Yes!?" I turned to see who was calling me.</p><p>It was the biology teacher.<br/>"Do you have some free time? I wanted to give you a task!" she said.</p><p>'𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒅𝒐𝒆𝒔 𝒊𝒕 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒆 𝒎𝒆?' i complained in my mind.</p><p>This day was already too sad and tiring.<br/>'𝑰 𝒘𝒐𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒓 𝒊𝒇 𝒊𝒕 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒃𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒔𝒆?' I was cursing in my mind.</p><p>"Yes of course!" I said smiling even if I hated it.</p><p>I couldn't refuse the teacher. I had to help her with whatever should be done.</p><p> </p><p>I followed the teacher and the girls went home. I helped her with sorting a lot of files in the laboratory and it took us a while.</p><p>When we finished it was 7 pm.</p><p>"I'm sorry for keeping you this late" said the teacher "..but I only could trust you with this task" she said.</p><p>"It's no problem!" I assured her.</p><p>We took our things and left the school.<br/>It was already dark.<br/>I hated darkness.</p><p>"Good bye, have a nice evening!" I said.</p><p>"Thank you and good bye" said the teacher and she went on her way and me on mine.</p><p>If only I could follow properly my way.<br/>There was much more fog than in the daytime.</p><p>I couldn't see anything and the darkness combined with fog it's worse than anything.<br/>Why did I have to ask myself if something could be worse?<br/>This was bad already.</p><p>I had to go to the bus stop but it was a little far away from the school and I had to take a road with poor lightening.<br/>I only had my flashlight.</p><p>I walked for like 15 minutes but didn't find the bus stop.</p><p>'𝒅𝒊𝒅 𝑰 𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒔 𝒊𝒕?' I was wondering.</p><p>Usually it took me at most 7-8 minutes.<br/>I thought I should go back. <br/>Maybe it was behind me and I just didn't notice it.</p><p>I turned back on my feet.<br/>My flashlight turned off.<br/>I looked at my phone. It ran out of battery.</p><p>'𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒇𝒆𝒄𝒕. 𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒅𝒂𝒚 𝒃𝒆𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒔 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒈𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒕' i hate it here.</p><p>Because our school was near the woods there were so few cars. One could pass at 10 minutes. And the bus wasn't coming either on this road.</p><p>'𝒅𝒊𝒅 𝑰 𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒚 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒈𝒊𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈?' I started to doubt everything.</p><p>I looked for a street lighting that was actually working and approached it.<br/>Where I was now it was too dark and to go there it was a bit.<br/>I was lucky to even find a working street lights in the middle of nowhere.</p><p>I bet that without this stupid fog I could see a little better and there are houses so..</p><p>As I was still walking to the small light I was seeing I heard a hush.<br/>I turned back and I saw a shadow which disappeared in a second after I saw it.</p><p>I jumped in shock.</p><p>"Who's there?" I asked.</p><p>No answer. I actually prayed to not hear someone answering.</p><p>But then I looked in my right. And saw a big shadow of a really tall being.<br/>What was it.</p><p>I was scared. The shadow vanished in a second, exactly like last time.</p><p>"Heey?! Who are you?" I asked scared.</p><p>'𝒑𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒂𝒏𝒔𝒘𝒆𝒓' I prayed in my mind.</p><p>"Hahaha...hah" I heard a laugh.<br/>It was horrible. I turned from where the laugh came and saw once again the tall shadow.</p><p>'𝒘𝒉𝒐 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒊𝒕?' I asked myself.</p><p>I hate this night already.<br/>I heard some steps and this time I screamed.</p><p>I started running till the street light but it was too far away and I kept hearing that laugh.<br/>What was happening to me???</p><p>I stumbled and fell down.<br/>I saw the dark and tall figure approaching.<br/>It was awful I was so scared.<br/>I looked at the figure.</p><p>'𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒊𝒕 𝒃𝒆?' I thought.</p><p>"Bae-" I wanted to call Baekhyun's name but something stopped me.<br/>I wasn't sure if this was him.<br/>This figure that once again vanished was too tall.</p><p>I stood up and started running again.<br/>The steps and the laugh were following me. I looked at my right and saw the figure that wasn't even moving and it looked like it had its arms crossed. I looked up at the figure's face. I could figure out it's ears. They were slightly big.</p><p>"Please leave me alone!" I screamed stopping from running and looking at the figure.<br/>It kept laughing.</p><p>I moved back. I turned my head to see the street light. It wasn't that far. If I could run 3 more minutes I could reach it and I could see who or what was chasing me.</p><p>I heard the steps approaching and turned to face it. I looked at the dark shadows. I was afraid. So afraid!</p><p>"Please don't hurt me!" I begged. A tear purred from my eye.<br/>I was crying of fear.</p><p>I just didn't want to die like that.</p><p>I looked at the dark figure. It vanished again and I didn't see it.</p><p>I felt my arm being grabbed. I screamed.<br/>"Shh.." I heard a voice.<br/>I turned back in fear.</p><p>'𝒑𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒃𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒔𝒉𝒂𝒅𝒐𝒘 𝒐𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒄𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒆' I prayed with my eyes closed and with years falling down.</p><p>"Please.." I murmured.</p><p>"Leyla!" I heard the voice coming.</p><p>I raised my head. "BAEKHYUN!" I was surprised.</p><p>"What happened?" he asked me "Why are you crying? Did someone attack you!" he kept asking.</p><p>"Oh my, thank god it's you!" I couldn't stop crying.</p><p>"You need to explain what happened!" he said.</p><p>I nodded but still couldn't stop myself.</p><p> </p><p>Author's view:</p><p>"Come with me!" Baekhyun said.<br/>Leyla looked at him with big eyes.<br/>"Where?" she asked afraid.</p><p>"Don't be afraid. As long as I'm here nothing and no one will touch you?" Baekhyun said confidently.</p><p>Leyla nodded.<br/>She followed Baekhyun who was still holding her arm.<br/>She didn't object that. She felt more safe that being alone.</p><p>"Where are we going, Baekhyun?" Leyla asked.</p><p>"At my house. I leave nearby as you know.<br/>It won't take long. You can tell me what happened there!" Baekhyun said.</p><p>"Okay." Leyla said.</p><p>They arrived at Baekhyun's house in less than 10 minutes and they entered.<br/>Baekhyun turned the lights on and let Leyla enter.</p><p>Leyla enters and took her shoes off.<br/>She looked around. The place was nice and smelled good. Fresh strawberries scent.</p><p>"Here take a seat!" Baekhyun said pointing at the couch and giving Leyla cup of water.</p><p>"Thank you!" she said.</p><p>"Now I need to know what happened!" Baekhyun raised his eyebrow.</p><p>Leyla nodded and took a breath.<br/>It was scarry to speak about it. It gave her chills.</p><p>"I was walking normally on the road and then heard a hush, no one was there. But as I continued walking I heard steps and when I looked I saw a tall and dark figure.<br/>It was scarry because it started laughing and approaching. And when it was too near it was vanishing like it wasn't there from the start. It almost caught me, but then you came and it disappeared completely" Leyla said trembling.</p><p>Baekhyun nodded. "Can you describe the shadow specifically?" he asked.</p><p>"It could be my imagination but I really felt that ferocious presence" Leyla said.</p><p>"It doesn't matter. You have to tell me."<br/>Leyla nodded.</p><p>"It was really tall. Taller than you. And at a point I could see a little bit clearer that it had big ears...and...that's all I could see...it moved pretty fast and was vanishing always and then reappearing" Leyla said.</p><p>Baekhyun knew already about who Leyla was talking. It was definitely Chanyeol.</p><p>'𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒃𝒂𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒅. 𝑰 𝒕𝒐𝒍𝒅 𝒉𝒊𝒎 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒚 𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒊𝒕 𝑰'𝒍𝒍 𝒌𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒉𝒊𝒎' Baekhyun was angry now.</p><p>But he mustn't show that to Leyla. She could suspect it.</p><p>"Maybe you're right. It could be another thing" he said "what's more important is that you're safe now" he assured her.</p><p>"How did you come to me? Where did you know it was me?" Leyla asked with curiosity.</p><p>"I said I live nearby and I like silent walks in the nighttime." he said.</p><p>"Oh okay!" Leyla said and drank the water.</p><p>"Oh, by the way my phone died. Do you have a charger?" Leyla asked Baekhyun</p><p>"Yes. Wait a little" he said and after one minute came back with a charger.<br/>He putted the phone on the desk and looked back at Leyla.</p><p>"So here is where you live? Are you sure alone?" she asked.</p><p>Baekhyun nodded. He knew now he wasn't because if that jerk, Chanyeol but until he came Baekhyun was alone.</p><p>"What are you doing most of the time here?" </p><p>"I like watching movies. Do you want to watch one till your phone charges. You can call your mum from my phone!" he said.</p><p>"Okay" Leyla called her mom and assured her she'll be coming a little later.</p><p>"What do you want to watch?" asked Baekhyun.</p><p>"Anything but not horror!" ..."not after what just happened!" Leyla said.</p><p>"Fine. What about '𝟲 𝗨𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗿𝗴𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱'?" he asked.</p><p>"Okey!" Leyla said and they watched it.<br/>Baekhyun brought some snacks and they both chilled.</p><p>Leyla could relax a little after this day.</p><p>After 1 hour Leyla's phone was charged and Baekhyun called a cab.</p><p>He took care Leyla to enter the cab but before that he went to the driver and looked at him saying:</p><p>"You will drive this girl till the address she says, without disturbing her or making anything that is not good. You'll be a good driver and if anything happens you will die" he compelled the driver who nodded without a choice.</p><p>Baekhyun could now sigh in relief. </p><p>"Thank you for helping me. You're always protecting and helping me. I'm not grateful enough to say how much I appreciate your kindness. Thank you!" Leyla said lowering her eyes.</p><p>"As I said you don't have to thank me. I'm happy for taking care of you!" he said smiling.</p><p>"Bye. Be careful!" he said.</p><p>"Good bye. Thank you!" Leyla said and the car left.</p><p>Baekhyun entered his house and sighed.</p><p>He was so angry because of that bastard.</p><p>"Did she already leave?  The fun was just beginning!!" Baekhyun heard a voice behind him......</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chanyeol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun pov.</p><p>"Did she already leave?  The fun was just beginning!!" I heard his voice coming from upstairs.</p><p>"You.." I turned to look at Chanyeol.</p><p>"What? Didn't she have fun running a little on teh streets?" he asked. my head was burning in anger.</p><p>"But I guess she got a little scared!" he said going down the stairs.</p><p>"What did I say about this, Chanyeol?"<br/>I asked.</p><p>"You must not interfere in Leyla's life now.<br/>You should leave her alone. And you even scared her!!"</p><p>"Calm down, Baek. I was just having a little fun!" he said smiling.</p><p>"What was fun in that?" I asked.</p><p>"Let me think..oh yes that moment she begged for her life, mor mercy..I Enjoyed that moment!" he said mischievously.</p><p>"You bastard!" I couldn't stand him anymore.<br/>I stood up and went to him.</p><p>"What are you going to do, Baek?" he asked.<br/>"We are on the same team, don't forget that!!" he attentioned.</p><p>I took the dagger I had in the bookshelf hidden. I approached him in milliseconds with my vampire speed.</p><p>The dagger was just a little away from his heart as his hands were immobilised by mine.</p><p>"You really know how to use this" he asked scoffing.</p><p>"And you have the guts to ask knowing perfectly the answer?!" I asked raising my eyebrow.</p><p>"Knowing you is the only things that's keeping me from ripping your head right now!" he said.</p><p>I scoffed. "The same applies to you!" I said.</p><p>"If you dare interfere Leyla's life again, I'll not tolerate that." I removed the dagger and putted it back.</p><p>"Where's food anyway?" he asked jumping on the couch.</p><p>I rolled my eyes sighing.</p><p>'𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝑰 𝒅𝒐 𝒕𝒐 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒕𝒆𝒄𝒕 𝑳𝒆𝒚𝒍𝒂 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒃𝒂𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒅?' I asked myself tiring.</p><p>I heard my phone phone ringing.<br/>It was on the couch, I left I after we watched the movie.</p><p>"Don't-" I tried to say as Chanyeol picked the phone.</p><p>"Give it back!" I said coming to him.</p><p>"Shh, listen the girl first, Baek!" he said and picked up the call. He turned the loudspeaker on.</p><p>"Hello, Baekhyun?" I heard Leyla's voice.</p><p>"Hi!" I said coming over to Chanyeol.</p><p>"I arrived home. Everything is fine." Leyla said.<br/>Chanyeol was still holding the phone.</p><p>"Oh okay. If everythinis fine we'll meet on Monday. Nice weekend!" I said and took the phone from Chanyeol and before Leyla said anything I turned it off.</p><p>I was afraid Chanyeol nor to say anything.</p><p>"What a short conversation!" Chanyeol pouted.</p><p>"Shut up" I said going to the stairs.</p><p>"Hey! Why are you leaving me? Where am I going to sleep!?" he asked.</p><p>"I don't care. Don't come to my room!" I said.</p><p> </p><p>TUESDAY :</p><p>Leyla pov.</p><p>I woke up at the sound of the alarm.<br/>I was tired after yesterday.</p><p>I took some usual clothes. Combined a grey hoodie and black jeans. <br/>I ate the breakfast and took the bag went to school.</p><p>The weather was nicer compared to yesterday.<br/>I still get chills when thinking about that night. And that 𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐝𝐨𝐰.</p><p>I arrived at school a little bit before English started. There was traffic and I almost got late.</p><p>I entered and sat with Jannet.</p><p>"Hi! Why so late?" Jannet asked.</p><p>"Rush hour!" I said and she nodded.</p><p>The lesson was pretty boring. For some minutes the teacher left the classroom.<br/>A lot of noises began. Our class is so loud.</p><p>"Hey did you hear the news?" Alice asked us.<br/>We turned to her "What news?" we both asked.</p><p>She moved her finger to come closer.<br/>We approached her. That meant this was something secretive.</p><p>"What?" I asked. I was curious.</p><p>She whispered: "Suzie Pythell and Tony broke up yesterday. Can you believe this? It's didn't last even one week." she said silently.</p><p>We laughed. "Really?" I asked.<br/>"Why thought?" asked Jannet.</p><p>"I dunno. Maybe she got another one!" said Alice.</p><p>"Yeah. She could do that. But they are both the school's suckers, I thought they'd last at least a month." I said.</p><p>"I thought the same, but you never know!" Alice winked.</p><p>'𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒏 𝒔𝒐, 𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒅𝒊𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒃𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒌 𝒖𝒑?' I really wanted to know. Yes, it wasn't my business but I thought this time Tony is with someone hell not be bothering me.<br/>He didn't even lay a finger on me since that accident. That is good, but could he start bothering me again after he broke up with his girlfriend?</p><p>The bell rang. We got our bags and went to canteen. I wanted tea.</p><p>"Let's get some tea. My treat!" I said to the girls and we went there.</p><p>I bought 3 cups and we sat at a table.<br/>There are always a lot of students in canteen. Here and there are those small groups of friends. Most of the time gossiping about the other groups.</p><p>Yeah, there are not always good relationships between those groups. And we are still teenagers. What is going to happen to this people when they grow up? Are they going to hate each other even then?</p><p> </p><p>"Did you hear that Suzie Pythell broke up with Tony? Oh My God!!" screamed a girl who approached our table.</p><p>She's Karol. She's the 𝙶𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚙 𝚂𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙼𝚊𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚎 of Empire High School.</p><p>She just never shuts up. She always pretends to be friend with anyone just to take their rumours our secrets and spread them through the whole school.</p><p>"She's a bitch" whispered Jannet when she wasn't paying attention.</p><p>I nodded. It was right.</p><p>"So why are you telling me these?" I asked her.<br/>'𝒐𝒇 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒔𝒆 𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒅𝒊𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓 𝒂𝒏𝒚𝒐𝒏𝒆..𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒓𝒆𝒕𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒖𝒔 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚𝒚𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒅 𝒉𝒆𝒓' I sighed.</p><p>"Because I thought you should know, weren't you Tony's friend?" <br/>Karol asked.</p><p>"What? His friend?" I started laughing.<br/>It was funny.</p><p>"Fine! But what you didn't know was that she's now with someone else. SO DON'T THINK ANY OF YOU TO COURT HER!" she shouted the last part louder and turned to everyone that turned their attention to us long time ago.</p><p>"Who's she dating now?" Alice asked.</p><p>"I don't know that. Go find yourself!" Karol said and left dramatically like she spread the rumour of the year.</p><p>Like who cares about them.<br/>But it was fun to know. </p><p>"C'mon. I want to find who's she dating now!<br/>For who did she left her perfect match?" Alice asked dragging the two of us outside.</p><p>"Maybe someone worse!" I said.</p><p>We went in the school's backyard.<br/>There were some pavilions were you could relax.</p><p>We saw Suzie at  one of those pavilions surrounded by some girls.<br/>"Let's go!" said Alice continuing to drag us.</p><p>Suzie was on her phone giggling with the other girls.</p><p>We approached them. She raised her head.<br/>"You all can go" Suzie said looking at the other girls.</p><p>We didn't Underground what was happening.</p><p>The others left and there were only her and her best friend.</p><p>"Take a sit!" she said to us. It sounded more like and order but we sta anyway.</p><p>"Why did you tell the others to leave?" Jannet asked.<br/>She was a bit shy when it came to popular students.</p><p>"Well I already showed them my new cutie pie and I'll show now to you. Isn't it the reason why you came?" Suzie asked.</p><p>'𝘾𝙪𝙩𝙞𝙚 𝙋𝙞𝙚?' ewww...</p><p>"Yes.." said Alice in silence.</p><p>"Okay. His name is Chanyeol. I met him this Saturday. He's so beautiful and charismatic.<br/>I love him. He's gorgeous and so tall." Suzie said in one breath.</p><p>We nodded. It doesn't seem anything special about him. All the guys she dated were the same as this description.</p><p>"Okay!" I said. I wasn't that impressed.</p><p>"You don't believe me he's the perfect guy? Okay I'll show you!" Suzie said venously.</p><p>She picked something on the screen of her phone and then turned to us to see.<br/>"Just take a look at this handsome face" she said proudly.</p><p>As she turned the phone I saw the silhouette of a guy, in a black shirt upper body well built and his arms crossed. I looked his face.</p><p>I was scared. I saw the slim face with big ears, hair up and his face. It was smirking.<br/>I already could hear his laught.</p><p>Oh No!!</p><p> </p><p>'𝑰𝒕'𝒔 𝒉𝒊𝒎. 𝑻𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒊𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒉𝒂𝒅𝒐𝒘 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒎𝒆 𝑭𝒓𝒊𝒅𝒂𝒚' I screamed internally.</p><p>I jumped up as I looked at Suzie.</p><p>"Who's this guy?" I screamed in her face.</p><p>All of them were in shock. I was too. I was too scared to even think about this person being after me the other day. It was horrible.</p><p>"Yah~ why are you screaming? Didn't I tell you he's my boyfriend?" she said rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Leyla, what's wrong?" Jannet asked me.<br/>"Yes, what happened to you?" Alice jumped.</p><p>"Who is he?" I asked again this time louder.</p><p>"What the fuck is wrong if you? He's Chanyeol." Suzie screamed too.</p><p>"Calm down. Both of you" Alice tried to calm me down.</p><p>How could i calm down in such a moment???</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you with him. He's a bad man.<br/>Why ARE YOU WITH HIM?" I couldn't controll myself as I was screaming in fear.</p><p>Everyone was shocked. Suzie was scared but she continued "What's wrong with this bitch?" she asked.</p><p>"Just tell me where did you meet him. He's dangerous Suzie!" I screamed.</p><p>I started trembling and crying.<br/>The thought of that man she called Chanyeol was in my eyes.<br/>That night I heard those laughs steps and those shadows I've seen appearing and disappearing. It was terrific.</p><p>"What's going on?" I heard a voice.</p><p>I couldn't stop myself from trebling and asking random questions about Suzie's boyfriend.</p><p>"Hey. Calm down" I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders.</p><p>I looked at him trebling and filled with tears.</p><p>I was arguing and shooking off from his grip.</p><p>"Leyla! Clam down!" I heard him again.</p><p>"I c-can't. T-the s-shadow. I c-can't!" I was crying.</p><p>"What shadow?" he asked.</p><p>"Baekhyun, we don't know what got into her.<br/>She was fine minutes again." Alice said.</p><p>"Then what happened to bring her in this condition?" he asked again.</p><p>"I don't know what she's got with my new boyfriend. She kept saying he's dangerous?" Suzie bursted.</p><p>"Your boyfriend?" Baekhyun was confused.</p><p>"Yes. My boyfriend!" and she showed Baekhyun the picture.</p><p>"Suzie. He's bad. He's bad. He's bad" I shouted again and again.</p><p>I was a mess. I couldn't feel anything but fear and coldness.</p><p> </p><p>Author's view:</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun looked at the photo.<br/>He clenched his fist.<br/>He knew now why Leyla was in such condition.</p><p>"Let's take her somewhere to calm down" he said to Leyla's friends.</p><p>"Okay. I'll find an empty room." Alice said.</p><p>"Let's go, Leyla. You'll feel better when you'll calm down!" Baekhyun said taking Leyla's hand and helping her get up.</p><p>"He's bad..." Leyla was still trebling.</p><p>"Shh..let's go!" Baekhyun said.</p><p>As they left the backyard was again silent. There was only a confused Suzie looking at her phone.<br/>She didn't understand why Leyla reacted like that when seeing her boyfriend.</p><p>'𝒔𝒉𝒆'𝒔 𝒋𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒐𝒖𝒔 𝒃𝒆𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒊𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒔𝒕 𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒈𝒖𝒚 𝒔𝒉𝒆'𝒔 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒔𝒆𝒆𝒏. 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕'𝒔 𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒔𝒉𝒆'𝒔 𝒊𝒏𝒗𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝑪𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒚𝒆𝒐𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒆 𝒊𝒔 𝒂 𝒃𝒂𝒅 𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒐𝒏. 𝒉𝒆'𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒔𝒕' Suzie said in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Alice found an empty classroom and they helped Baekhyun take Leyla in.<br/>They didn't even care the bell rang long time ago.<br/>They just wanted to help Leyla.</p><p>"Here" Baekhyun said putting Leyla on a chair.</p><p>"Drink this" Jannet said giving her a glass of water.</p><p>Leyla took the glass but her hand was trebling so hard she barely could hold it.</p><p>She drank the water. She wasn't screaming nor murmuring about something vor someone who's bad.</p><p>She was only crying silently.<br/>And trebling.</p><p>"Shhh...shhh" came the soft voice of Baekhyun.</p><p>He was on his knees in front of Leyla trying to calm her down.</p><p>Soon Leyla wasn't trebling anymore. Then she stopped crying too. There were heard only small sobs.</p><p>"Everything is going to be okay!" he said once again.</p><p>Leyla nodded. <br/>"Thank you" she said with sadness.</p><p>"You need to explain why and how did you get in this condition. What made you cry and tremble so much?" Baekhyun asked even if he had an answer in his head.</p><p>He already anticipated what Leyla was thinking.</p><p>She looked at him.</p><p>A tear fell down her cheek.<br/>She nodded.</p><p>"Do you remember what was chasing me Friday night? The Shadow!? It was exactly like that guy Suzie showed me.<br/>It's Chanyeol!" Leyla said frightened.</p><p>In Baekhyun's mind was already a collapse.<br/>He should think about a way to fix this shit Chanyeol made.</p><p>"Wait. You were chased?" asked Leyla.<br/>"Where? By who?" added Jannet.</p><p>"It happened on Friday. There was a shadow that chased me and scared me very much.<br/>I begged for it to leave me alone and it laughed. It looks exactly like Chanyeol." Leyla said.</p><p>"Why would he do that?" Alice asked.</p><p>"I don't know. It should be him. I can tell!" Leyla said.</p><p>"Maybe!" Baekhyun finally said.</p><p>"Maybe?" Leyla looked at him.</p><p>"Maybe it wasn't him. You could mistook him for someone else. And why would he do that? He seemed a normal guy!" Baekhyun said. He knew he lied.</p><p>Leyla is good at such things. She can't mistook that bad to even react like that when she sees something or someone suspicious.<br/>She could feel the bad vibe coming from Chanyeol.</p><p>Baekhyu also knew why would Chanyeol do that to her. Only for fun.<br/>And third, Chanyeol didn't seem a normal guy at all. He was the worst.</p><p>'𝑰'𝒎 𝒍𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒃𝒆𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝑰 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒕𝒆𝒄𝒕 𝒉𝒆𝒓' Baekhyun thought.</p><p>"But I felt this bad presence he has" Leyla defended.</p><p>"Maybe Baekhyun is right, Leyla. You were scared at that time. You could see anything." Jannet said.</p><p>"And you have that kind of imagination. Maybe it played tricks on you." Alice added.</p><p>"But.." Leyla sighed and let her head down.</p><p>"I was so scared of him. It could really be that thing that was after me" she said in a whisper.</p><p>"I believe you were chased by someone!" Baekhyun said as he putted a hand on Leyla's shoulder.</p><p>"But that couldn't mean it was the guy that's dating Suzie" he continued.</p><p>Leyla sighed. "Maybe you're right"<br/>"I'm sorry I could you trouble. I was too concentrated on my feelings and my fear and I let my emotions overwhelm me. I'm sorry to y'all" Leyla said.</p><p>"It's nothing. Come here" Alice said and they both came and hugged Leyla so tightly.</p><p>As the was hugging she looked over her friends' arm to see Baekhyun looking at her.</p><p>'Thank you' Leyla moved her lips for Baekhyun to read them.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"We should forget about this incident!" Baekhyun said. The others looked at him and nodded.<br/>"You're right" Leyla said "We should forget I'm paranoid" </p><p>"You're not paranoid" Jannet said.<br/>"You just have a bright imagination!" Alice said and they laughed.</p><p>It was almost the end of the lessons.<br/>Baekhyun should find Suzie.<br/>He needed to compell her to forget Leyla's reaction. And to ask her about Chanyeol.</p><p>He arrived in the backyard there was Suzie in the pavilion.<br/>She was still on her phone.</p><p>"Hey" said Baekhyun as he approached.</p><p>"Hi?" Suzie was confused. They never talked before.<br/>"What's the matter?" Suzie asked sarcastically.</p><p>"I just need to ask you some questions!" Baekhyun said.</p><p>He approached Suzie more just to fix his stare to start compelling the girl.</p><p>"You can ask me anything you want!" came a voice behind him.<br/>Baekhyun sighed.</p><p>"Baby you're here!" Suzie exclaimed and went to hug her boyfriend.<br/>Yes Chanyeol was here.</p><p>"What do you want to tell my girlfriend?" asked Chanyeol as Baekhyun turned to face him.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you exactly doing, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asked seriously.</p><p>"Where do you know my boyfriend, new boy?" Suzie interfered.</p><p>"I'm hanging out with my new girlfriend, Baekhyun. Can't you see that?" Chanyeol asked sarcastically.</p><p>Baekhyun rolled his eyes. He couldn't suffer that vampire anymore.</p><p>"Was that necessary?" Baekhyun asked.</p><p>"What?" Chanyeol pretended not to know what Baekhyun was talking about.</p><p>"The thing you're doing now. Is it necessary?" Baekhyun once again asked.</p><p>"As I said, I want to have a little fun. Can't I date anyone?" Chanyeol laughed.</p><p>"I won't tolerate it, Chanyeol. Back off!" Baekhyun threatened.<br/>"This girl doesn't even know what are you?" he added.</p><p>"Sweetie, what is he talking about?" asked Suzie.</p><p>"Nothing to be scared about!" said Chanyeol moving a piece of Suzie's hair behind her ear.</p><p>"But--" Suzie wanted to tell but was stopped when Chanyeol turned to face her and holder her shoulders tightly.<br/>He looked straight in her eyes.</p><p>"Would you please be a nice girl and go home? And you'll forget this conversation you just attended!" Chanyeol compelled Suzie without a blink.</p><p>Suzie nodded and took her bag without any word and went home.</p><p>"We can now discuss serious matter, can't we?" asked Chanyeol.</p><p>"You should go away. If Leyla comes here our mission is doomed!" Baekhyun explained.</p><p>"I could do that, but where's the fun?" asked Chanyeol annoyingly.</p><p>"You just--" Baekhyun wanted to continue but heard Leyla's voice.</p><p>"I think he's in the backyard I'll search for him  there" came Leyla's words.</p><p>"Go Now!!" Baekhyun said.<br/>Chanyeol looked at him not making a single move.</p><p>"GO!" Baekhyun said angry.</p><p>"Can't I just say hello to her?" Chanyeol asked.</p><p>Leyla was coming right in the backyard.<br/>As the turned the corner Baekhyun wanted to push Chanyeol.<br/>But that jerk knew how to mess up with Baekhyun's plans.</p><p>When Leyla was almost there he used his vampire speed to vanish from the pavilion.</p><p>Baekhyun sighed in relief.<br/>"Here you are!" Leyla said.</p><p>"Hey! Were you looking for me?" asked Baekhyun.</p><p>"Yes I wanted to ask you if you'll want to go somewhere?" Leyla asked.</p><p>"Okay. What do you say after 5. I have some things I have to take care about!" Baekhyun said.</p><p>"Okay then!" Leyla said and she left.</p><p>Baekhyun went home. He knew he had to take Chanyeol matter in his hands. He couldn't let him jerk off anymore.<br/>Even if he knew how important the plan was he still could afford to mess up with it.</p><p>He could call HIM and tell what Chanyeol was doing.<br/>Chanyeol could be punished. But Baekhyun didn't want things to get this messy.</p><p> </p><p>Leyla pov.</p><p>At 5 I went back at the school to meet with Baekhyun.<br/>I wanted just to hang out in our school's woods.</p><p>Last time it was normal. I enjoyed spending time with Baekhyun.</p><p>Baekhyun came.</p><p>"Hey. Here you are!" I said.</p><p>"Indeed. Where do you want to go?" he asked.</p><p>"Just in the woods. I want some fresh air." I said sighing.</p><p>"Aren't you scared?" Baekhyun asked.</p><p>"I don't know. When I'm with you I'm not scared!" I said confidently.</p><p>It was true. '𝑰'𝒎 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒔𝒄𝒂𝒓𝒆𝒅 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝑰'𝒎 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒉𝒊𝒎. 𝑰 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒔𝒂𝒇𝒆' I thought.</p><p>"Okay. Let's go!" we both went behind school and made our way to the forest.</p><p> </p><p>We walked more than 2 hours and talked a lot. There were times we weren't talking but only listening to the birds.</p><p>After that we came back in front of the school.<br/>"Let's go together till the bus stop." Baekhyun said.</p><p>"You don't have to go with me. It's not that dark." I said.</p><p>"It doesn't matter. I can't fully negate what you saw then." Baekhyun said.</p><p>"Okay!" </p><p> </p><p>As we were walking we talked a little about our lives.<br/>When we arrived at the bus stop Baekhyun looked around. He seemed worried.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" I asked.</p><p>"No. Nothing like that." he reasured.<br/>I nodded.</p><p>I heard a noise. It was a girl chuckling.</p><p>"Did you hear that?" I asked Baekhyun.<br/>He nodded.</p><p>His face expression was different.</p><p>"When will the bus come?" he asked suddenly.</p><p>"I'm not sure" I said.</p><p>We heard the chuckle again.<br/>We both turned to the side it was coming.</p><p>Baekhyun came in front of me.<br/>"What are you doing?" I asked.</p><p>He didn't answer. He was just staying in don't of me.</p><p>At the bus stop 2 people stopped. From behind Baekhyun I could see Suzie.<br/>She was the one chuckling.</p><p>She was holding hands with someone.<br/>I came from Baekhyun's back to see the person.</p><p>As I looked up  a shiver came down my spine. I looked at the man's face.<br/>It was him. It was that Chanyeol guy.<br/>Th shadow that chased me the previous night.</p><p>I started trebling.<br/>He looked at me.</p><p>I wanted to cry and to scream at the same time. He was freaking me out.</p><p>At a second I felt someone's hands on mine.<br/>It was Baekhyun who held my hands.</p><p>I looked at him and he nodded reasuring me not to be afraid and that everything was fine.<br/>I nodded holding tightly his hand.</p><p>"Leyla and Baekhyun!" Suzie said.</p><p>"This is Chanyeol, my boyfriend!" she said.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi. Nice to meet you." I heard Chanyeol's voice for the first time.<br/>It was cold and sounded rude.</p><p>It scared me.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun pov.</p><p>"Are you two dating?" I heard Chanyeol saying.</p><p>That bastard. He knows perfectly that we're not dating. He just likes to tease me.</p><p>"No. We are friends." I told him.<br/>I had to breathe just to keep myself from attacking him.</p><p>"Oh is that so? I'm sorry for my mistake then!" he said mischievously.</p><p>"Why aren't you speaking?" Chanyeol asked looking at Leyla.</p><p>"I-i..." Leyla was whispering.</p><p>I knew she was afraid of him.</p><p>I held her hand tightly.</p><p>"She feels tired. If you excuse us we'd like to go!" I said as calm as I could.</p><p>"I heard a lot about you, Baekhyun" Chanyeol said.<br/>Can he just stop talking.</p><p>"You're pretty popular, aren't you? For saving someone specifically?" he asked.</p><p>I looked at Leyla. She also looked at me.</p><p>"Is that so?" I asked him.</p><p>"Are you talking back to me like that because you're afraid I'll steal your spotlight for the most chivalrous guy in school?" he asked me.</p><p>I scoffed amused.</p><p>"You're not even from our school. Who's spotlight are you going to steal then?" I asked sarcastically.</p><p>I had to stop him  scaring Leyla. I had to show her confidence.</p><p>"Okey then. You're not funny, Baekhyun.<br/>See you. See you too, Leyla!" said Chanyeol and made his way with Suzie.</p><p>"You can let go of my hand!" I said calmly to Leyla.</p><p>"Okay.." she said letting go of my hand.<br/>"Are you okay?" I asked.</p><p>"This is that guy! I can feel it!" she said.</p><p>'𝒚𝒆𝒔 𝒉𝒆 𝒊𝒔, 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝑰 𝒄𝒂𝒏'𝒕 𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕' i said in my mind.</p><p>"As I said earlier. Maybe you're right.<br/>But maybe he's not the one you saw then." I said.</p><p>"He looks like a coward to me anyway!" I said.<br/>Leyla smiled.<br/>"I hope you're right!" she said.</p><p>The bus came. Leyla walked in. I waved her goodbye. She waved too...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Cinema at school</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun pov.</p><p>The next day I didn't come to school.</p><p>I searched for Chanyeol in the town.<br/>
I have to find him.<br/>
'𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒉𝒊𝒎 𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝑴𝒊𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒅𝒂𝒍𝒆 𝒂𝒕 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒄𝒐𝒔𝒕'</p><p>I looked for him everywhere: at school I sneaked, then at my house, I even went to Leyla's house.</p><p>He wasn't anywhere. Maybe he had a place for himself! But that would be impossible since he slept at me for 2 days.</p><p>As I was searching for him in the woods, I was thinking what he could be doing here.</p><p>'𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒉𝒆 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒈𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒉𝒖𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒉𝒆'𝒔 𝒌𝒊𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒔' it could be possible since he enjoys looking at the prey suffering before he kills it.</p><p>I looked everywhere but Chanyeol couldn't be found.<br/>
Maybe he went back to Them.<br/>
It could be possible. But he'll never leave without showing his devil doings.</p><p>He's too proud of himself not to leave without boasting.</p><p>But he could be still in Mirindale. I was already planning some ways to drag him out of Mirindale:</p><p>I could:</p><p>-𝗸𝗻𝗼𝗰𝗸 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝗼𝗳𝗳 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗮 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗲 𝘁𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗜 𝘁𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗼𝘄𝗻<br/>
-𝗶 𝗰𝗮𝗻'𝘁 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗽𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗼 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗶𝗻𝗷𝗲𝗰𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘃𝗮𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗼 𝘄𝗲𝗮𝗸 𝗵𝗶𝗺<br/>
-𝘁𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗮 𝗯𝗮𝗶𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗹𝘂𝗿𝗲 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗶𝘁'𝘀 𝗱𝗮𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗿𝗼𝘂𝘀 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗲𝗼𝗽𝗹𝗲 𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲<br/>
-𝗶 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗽𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝗦𝘂𝘇𝗶𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝘁𝗼 𝗺𝗲<br/>
-𝗶 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝘁𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗸𝗲𝗲𝗽 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝗶𝗻 𝗮 𝗱𝘂𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗼𝗻 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝗮𝘁 𝗻𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗶𝘁𝘆</p><p> </p><p>All the plans actually are pretty hard or dangerous. I can't afford to take any risk and expose everything.</p><p>At a second I got a call. I looked at the id nr.<br/>
It was unknown. I answered.</p><p>"Hello"</p><p>"Baek! I knew it was your number." I heard Chanyeol on the other line.</p><p>"Where are you?" I asked him.</p><p>"Here!" he said. I heard him laugh.</p><p>"Where?!" I was angry.</p><p>"Right here" I heard the voice behind me.</p><p>I turned to see him. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.</p><p>"I guess you wanted to see me" he said.</p><p>"So you're willing to come? That's not a Chanyeol thing." I said crossing my arms.</p><p>We were in a park in the centre of the town, where the Town Hall was.</p><p>"Yeah, you're right. But I got bored so here I am making your wish come true!" he said.</p><p> </p><p>"I made it clear yesterday to not be around Leyla and not mess with her. I had to clean after you and to lie and that could bring the end of all of us." I said angry and sighing.</p><p>"I know I know, Baek. But as I said I wanted things to get a little funnier." he smiled.</p><p>"You could have destroyed everything." I said.</p><p>"But you handled it. I saw you yesterday being pretty protective." Chanyeol said.</p><p>"I had to act out of the plan. Things could have taken another way and everything could have been revealed. She could have figured out!" I said.</p><p> </p><p>"But instead you won her trust much more than it could take a week or two. She was willing to hide behind you and hold your hand because she felt safe. And that actions of mine helped this. She now probably trusts you more!" Chanyeol said.</p><p>I wanted to answer him back. To tell him he was wrong. But I couldn't.</p><p>He was Right.</p><p>'𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒘𝒉𝒐𝒍𝒆 𝑪𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒚𝒆𝒐𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒑𝒆𝒅 𝒎𝒆 𝒈𝒂𝒊𝒏 𝑳𝒆𝒚𝒍𝒂'𝒔 𝒕𝒓𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆' I looked down.</p><p>I didn't have any words. I couldn't thank him. I barely dealt with the mess he made. But in a way it helped me.</p><p>Chanyeol putted an arm on my shoulder.</p><p>I looked at him. "You're welcome!" he said.</p><p>"I didn't say thanks!"</p><p>"I know you wanted to. But you're pride is too big." he winked.</p><p>I rolled my eyes but then smiled.<br/>
Maybe his intentions were bad and mischievous in the beginning, but in the end they helped a little.</p><p>"That's the face I want to see" he smiled.</p><p>"I think you'll miss me pretty much!" he jerked.</p><p>"You--" I wanted to say but he laughed.<br/>
And ran.</p><p>I heard only his goodbye.</p><p>"See you soon home!!" he said.</p><p>"Don't cause any troubles there!" I said one last time and went back home.</p><p>I was sure he won't make any trouble here.<br/>
He just went home and left Mirindale.<br/>
That's a great relief.</p><p>I felt I needed a rest and I had to make some supplies of blood, so the next day I was also absent from school.</p><p>Leyla should be fine two days with me gone.<br/>
Now that Chanyeol left she won't be scared of his presence. And I could focus on winning more trust from her.</p><p> </p><p>FRIDAY:</p><p>Leyla pov.</p><p>It's the final week in January. And it's the last day of school before weekend.</p><p>I'm relieved this week finally comes to an end.<br/>
As I was ready to leave the house my mom stopped me.</p><p>"Don't forget today I'm picking you up. We have to visit your grandparents. You'll wait for me, ok?" my mom said.</p><p>"Yeah sure, bye now!" I said and left the home.</p><p> </p><p>As I was in the bus I was just looking over the window and thinking.</p><p>Thinking about what happened on Tuesday.<br/>
I was so scared when I saw for the first time in real life Chanyeol.<br/>
He was frightening me.</p><p>But when Baekhyun held my hands.<br/>
I felt safe. The previous time I felt his hand they were really cold.<br/>
But this time they were warm and soft.</p><p>It made me feel safe and relieved.<br/>
All I could think about then was just to keep more seconds his hold.</p><p>I couldn't speak then and he seemed to put Chanyeol in his place. He made it feel like he wasn't frightening at all.</p><p>This two days after we saw Chanyeol he wasn't at school. I thought he visited his relatives as he lives alone and maybe he misses them.</p><p>'𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒆 𝒉𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒕 𝑰 𝒂𝒍𝒔𝒐 𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒔𝒆𝒅 𝒉𝒊𝒎.' I sighed.</p><p>I arrived at school and was a little sad.<br/>
Maybe Baekhyun won't come today and I'll feel the same.<br/>
I don't know why but when he's around I feel fine and I enjoy the time spent with him.</p><p>I arrived at school and entered our first period. It was economics. A very boring subject because our teacher was really old and he couldn't teach this subject properly.<br/>
Everyone was either skipping this lesson or just was on his phone or slipping.</p><p>Nobody cared about economics.</p><p>I sat in my desk. I sighed. I just wasn't in the mood for this day. For this lesson.</p><p>"What's with the grinchy face?" asked Alice.</p><p>"It's nothing!" I said.<br/>
"It's the same as yesterday!" Jannet said.<br/>
"And the day before it!" Alice added.</p><p>"That's because someone isn't here!" Alice winked. I raised my head.</p><p>"What do you mean?" I asked completely clueless.</p><p>"You know perfectly what I mean. You feel sad without Baekhyun being around!" she smirked.</p><p>"T-that's n-not true" I stuttered.</p><p>'𝒇𝒖𝒄𝒌! 𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒅𝒊𝒅 𝑰 𝒔𝒕𝒖𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒓? 𝒊𝒕'𝒔 𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒐𝒃𝒗𝒊𝒐𝒖𝒔' I facepalmed myself in my mind.</p><p>"Hahahaha! You're still trying to defend yourself after stuttering?" Alice laughed. Jannet joined her.</p><p>I felt wronged. But then I gave in.<br/>
And sighed.</p><p>"Okay. Okay." I said "I'm just thinking where could he be. He wasn't at school 2 days.<br/>
Why isn't he coming?" I asked.</p><p>"Who knows. The most interesting part is that you miss him so much you even have a bad mood!" Alice said.</p><p>"You're Not Right!  I don't miss him!!" I said on a high tone.</p><p>"Awwww. Dear Leyla, stop lying to yourself!" Alice said and Jannet nodded.</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" I asked clueless.</p><p>"You miss him. Admit that. We're not telling anyone!" They said.</p><p>"Fine! I miss him, A little." I said sighing.</p><p>"That is just the feeling of love and caring!" Jannet said.</p><p>'𝑳𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑪𝒂𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒈???' no no no.....</p><p> </p><p>"No it's not right" I said "There is no Love and Caring!!" I said confidently.</p><p>"Stop denying it!!" Alice said.</p><p>"You're wrong. Both of you. I just feel a little odd when he's not here. Just a little.<br/>
You can't say that's Love and Caring!!" I said.</p><p>"Believe what you want!" Alice rolled her eyes and they both chucked.</p><p>"Stop teasing me!!" I said jokingly.</p><p> </p><p>It was already 15 minutes fro the lesson. We were talking like that because the old teacher was murmuring something but no one cared about him. </p><p>The door opened.</p><p> </p><p>We looked at who might enter our class.<br/>
And then I saw him. Baekhyun...<br/>
He entered and bowed, but the teacher didn't seem to be bothered, he was used to the entering and exiting at his lesson.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun made his way in the back of the class. He sat there and then turned to us.<br/>
We all three were watching him wordlessly.<br/>
The girls weren't teasing me.<br/>
We just looked at him, every single move he made. Or maybe I was the only one who was paying attention to these details</p><p> </p><p>As he turned he smiled. And then sat.</p><p>How could he smile like that??</p><p>'𝒂𝒔 𝒊𝒇 𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒔𝒏'𝒕 𝒈𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝟐 𝒅𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒔𝒂𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒏𝒚𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈' I thought.</p><p> </p><p>I was flustered. He seemed fine.<br/>
Maybe he really just visited his relatives.<br/>
And everything was fine.</p><p> </p><p>"As in time to fullfil your grievance of wanting to see him.." said Alice looking at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up" I said embarrassed. They laughed.</p><p>'𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒓𝒆 𝒍𝒖𝒄𝒌𝒚 𝒉𝒆 𝒅𝒊𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕' I thought.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun pov.</p><p>The first lesson finished and everyone left the classroom.</p><p>I approached Leyla. I went to them.</p><p>"Hey!" I said smiling.</p><p>"Hi!" I heard Alice. "Hello!" said Jannet.<br/>
Leyla didn't say anything. She was looking at me.<br/>
But her face wasn't happy at all. Rather it was worried.</p><p>I saw Alice looking at Jannet and then at Leyla.</p><p>"You know what, Ley, we are going to wait you in canteen. Let's go buy something..!" Alice dragged Jannet out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Did something happen?" I asked.<br/>
I didn't like her worried expression.<br/>
It made me worried too.</p><p>'𝒅𝒊𝒅 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒔𝒆 𝟐 𝒅𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝑰 𝒘𝒂𝒔𝒏'𝒕 𝒂𝒕 𝒔𝒄𝒉𝒐𝒐𝒍?' I thought.</p><p>Could it be Tony again?<br/>
I swear I'll kill that punk.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at me and sighed.<br/>
"Where were you?" she asked calmly.</p><p>"I had something to take care of.." I said<br/>
"..it was a family matter and I had to be there" '𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒂 𝒈𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒕 𝒍𝒊𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒄𝒂𝒏 𝒕𝒆𝒍𝒍, 𝑩𝒂𝒆𝒌𝒉𝒚𝒖𝒏?'</p><p> </p><p>"Okay?" Leyla said.<br/>
"Did something happen while i was gone?" I asked concerned.</p><p> </p><p>"No. It was silent here." she said.</p><p>I breathed out in relief.</p><p>"That is good!" I said.</p><p>"Did you want to talk something with me?" she asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No. Yes! I mean yes. About the other day when we met Chanyeol." I said. I couldn't get my mind straight.</p><p>"What about him?" she asked.</p><p>"I don't think he'll be scaring you anymore." I said with a reasuring smile.</p><p>"Where do you know that?" she asked.</p><p>"Suzie. She was screaming all the hall about breaking up with him" I said.<br/>
Actually I had to take care if that and compell Suzie to think Chanyeol and she broke up. And she's mad about it.</p><p>"Oh.. that's a relief. That person scared me a little!" Leyla said.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to be scared about him anymore!" I said.</p><p>She smiled. That's the face I wanted to see from the beginning.<br/>
Things were back to normal.</p><p> </p><p>The other lessons passed really quick. Mostly I hanged out with the three of them at the break. At the lessons I was just in my desk, alone.</p><p>It was more a image for the teacher.</p><p> </p><p>I looked at my phone.<br/>
It was 3 pm. The end of this tiring day.<br/>
As the last lesson finished we went on the hall.</p><p>"What are you doing after lesson? Let's go somewhere!" Alice said.</p><p>"Oh. I can't, I'm really sorry?" Leyla said.</p><p>"Why not?" Jannet asked.</p><p> </p><p>"My mom is picking me up today. I have to wait for her" Leyla said.</p><p> </p><p>"When is she coming?" I asked.</p><p>"I suppose she'll come at 5-6. She has an appointment, and it can take maybe more. I'll just wait" she said.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you gonna wait here? Alone?" Alice asked.</p><p>"Well, I have to. Where can I go?" said Leyla.</p><p>"I wish I'd stay with you together, but I really hate staying in this prison." Alice said hitting a chair.</p><p>Leyla laughed.</p><p>"It's nothing. We'll see each other on Monday." Leyla said.</p><p>"I'm sorry too, Ley. I know how much you hate to be alone, but I can't make it to stay with you." said Jannet.</p><p>'𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒉𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒔 𝒃𝒆𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒍𝒐𝒏𝒆?' I thought.</p><p>Leyla nodded. They hugged each other and left.</p><p>It was just me and Leyla.</p><p>"Are you going home?" Leyla asked.</p><p>"If you hate staying alone then I'll wait with you until your mother comes" I said.</p><p>"You don't need to. I'm fine" she said.</p><p>"It'll be really boring if I'll go. We can do something interesting" I suggested.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. If you don't have to go somewhere, then stay!!" Leyla said smiling excited.</p><p> </p><p>"How about we wait by making a little cinema in a classroom!" I said.</p><p>"How are we going to do that? Are we allowed?" she asked doubtful.</p><p>"Trust me! We'll find one empty room!" I said.</p><p>"If you say so.."</p><p> </p><p>We found one with a proper projector at the 3rd floor. It was already 3:30 pm.</p><p> </p><p>"Most of the students and teachers are gone, so it won't be noisy" I assured Leyla.</p><p>"Nice." she said.</p><p> </p><p>We prepared the classroom. We just pulled down the curtains, so it'll be dark just like at the cinema.</p><p>"What are we going to watch?" Leyla asked.</p><p>"I don't know. What do you want?<br/>
Comedy, horror, romance, drama?" I suggested.</p><p>"What about thriller?" she asked.</p><p>"Sounds good. Which movie?" I asked.</p><p>"Have you heard about '𝗧𝗮𝗸𝗲𝗻'?" Leyla asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No"</p><p> </p><p>"Then you have to watch it. I really like this movie." </p><p> </p><p>I nodded. We arranged everything and then sat in the first desk.<br/>
We watched the movie without many pauses. Only went till the canteen to buy some snacks.</p><p>The movie was interesting. The action was intriguing. I liked the plot.<br/>
It reminded a little about our situation.<br/>
It wasn't fully the same.</p><p>But someone, and that being me, taking Leyla from her parents, family.<br/>
It is unfair and cruel.</p><p>But how could I stop this?</p><p>If only it was possible. I'd be accepting every excuse to not take Leyla. 𝐼𝑓 𝑜𝑛𝑙𝑦 𝑖𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑝𝑜𝑠𝑠𝑖𝑏𝑙𝑒..</p><p> </p><p>We finished the movie. As expected a happy ending.<br/>
It was 5:40 pm already.</p><p>"Mom's still not coming!" Leyla said.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry to keep you this late. You should go home!" she said.</p><p>I looked at the window. Leyla looked too.<br/>
It was getting dark.</p><p>"No. I said I'll stay until your mom arrives."<br/>
I said.</p><p> </p><p>"And it's getting dark. Would you like to stay alone in school when it's dark??" I asked.</p><p>"That's not important, but you should--" Leyla tried to say but I cut her off.</p><p> </p><p>"That is important. I'm staying.<br/>
Let's watch something else" I said.</p><p>"Then.. it's your time to pick" she said.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me think...what about '𝐒𝐩𝐢𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲' ?"<br/>
I asked.</p><p>"The anime?" </p><p>"Yes" I said.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you watch it?" Leyla asked.<br/>
"Yes" </p><p>"Wooow...that's my favourite anime. I've watched it more than 5 times. I love it." she said.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" </p><p>"Yes. Let's watch it then!" she said excited.</p><p> </p><p>We watched it. It was interesting.<br/>
I also liked it's complexity.<br/>
Everything about this movie was great. </p><p> </p><p>Leyla pov.</p><p>I really liked watching '𝐒𝐩𝐢𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲'.<br/>
It was one of my favourite movies. I just purely love it.</p><p>Spending this much time with Baekhyun. It could make up for the 2 days he was absent.</p><p>When we finished it I looked at the phone. It was 7:44 pm.<br/>
It was late.</p><p>The sky was long time dark.<br/>
In the winter it was dark pretty early.</p><p>"Wow. It's already this late" I sighed.</p><p>"I didn't even notice time flew so fast" Baekhyun said.</p><p> </p><p>I should call my mom. </p><p>"Hey. Where are you?" I asked.</p><p>"I know you must hate waiting for so long, sweetie, buy it's traffic in the city. Would you wait 15-20 minutes more. I'll pick you" my mom said.</p><p>"Yes. Don't rush on purpose. I'm not alone so don't worry!" I said.</p><p>"Who are you with?" </p><p>"Baekhyun!" </p><p>"That boy. I know he was good. He cares so much."</p><p>"Don't say..." I said.<br/>
"Bye now"</p><p>"Bye.." my mom said and I hung up the call.</p><p> </p><p>"It will take al least 15 minutes for my mom to come" I said turning to Baekhyun.</p><p>"What should we do till then?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>I raised my shoulders not knowing the answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's just talk" I said.<br/>
He nodded.</p><p>We were in that classroom at the 3rd floor. The only light was from the projector.<br/>
Too lazy to turn on the lights.</p><p>"Then let's say something nice about each other!" Baekhyun said.</p><p>"Okay"</p><p>"I'll start" he said. "*sigh*....I know everyone must've seen I'm pretty lonely in class. Staying in the back plus always dressed in black." he started.</p><p>"They might thing I'm an introvert" he said after that.</p><p>"I don't think so!!" I declared.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I already know you!"</p><p>"I know what kind of person you are, Baekhyun!" I told him.</p><p> </p><p>"And what kind of person am I?"</p><p>"A very caring friend, who's presence makes me feel safe. A person who I enjoy spending time with.." I said confidently.</p><p>"Do you trust me?" he asked suddenly looking at me with big eyes.</p><p>"Yes, I trust you, Baekhyun!" I said sincerely.</p><p>He smiled. "I didn't think we'd be so close" he said.</p><p>"I said we've been friends for a long time but we just didn't realise it soon. Now we know" I smiled too.</p><p> </p><p>My phone was ringing. I picked up.</p><p>"Yes, mom!"</p><p>"I'm almost here. Come outside and I'll be right there to pick you!" my mom said.</p><p>"Okey. I'll be right now" I said.</p><p>I hung up.</p><p> </p><p>"Did your mom arrive?" Baekhyun asked.</p><p>"In some minutes she'll be here. We can take our time to leave this class as we found it.<br/>
Then we can go outside and wait for her!" I said.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>We putted everything in its place and pulled up the curtains, for people tomorrow to not find it dark in here.</p><p>We turned off the lights and left the room.<br/>
While walking on the corridor all the lights were turned off.<br/>
It was very dark. I could barely see Baekhyun.</p><p>"It seems they closed all the lights!" Baekhyun said.</p><p>"Yes" I whispered.</p><p>"I can't see anything!" I said.</p><p> </p><p>"Be careful on the stairs" he told me.</p><p>We were almost at the stairs of the 3rd and 2nd floor. We could see a little flash of light I the basement. "There must me the guard" he said.</p><p> </p><p>But where we were it was still very dark. As I turned to look at my phone I was back facing the stairs. I wanted to step but didn't seem to  notice my foot was on the verge of the stair.</p><p>It slipped and I was almost going to fall, as I made a fast sound. My body was already collapsing with my hands in air.</p><p>'𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕'𝒔 𝒈𝒐𝒏𝒏𝒂 𝒉𝒖𝒓𝒕 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒍' i was already thinking about the consequences.</p><p>As I was almost falling down the stairs, I felt my hand being pulled by other hand.</p><p>It held me and pulled me really fast I could here "Leyla" someone calling me.<br/>
It was his voice. Baekhyun's.</p><p>He caught me.</p><p>He pulled my hand and my body followed it as I ended up into him. He held still my hand,  but then I was brought to him he embraced me.</p><p>He held me tight, it was warm.</p><p>'𝑩𝒂𝒆𝒌𝒉𝒚𝒖𝒏 𝒔𝒂𝒗𝒆𝒅 𝒎𝒆 𝒂𝒈𝒂𝒊𝒏' I thought.</p><p>"Baekhyun!" I said.</p><p>I wanted to remove from his embrace but he hugged me tighter.</p><p>"You, fool. When will you stop being in danger?" he said.</p><p>"T-thank y-you. You s-saved me, Again!" I was shy.</p><p>His body was fully with mine. As we made one.</p><p>"I don't know what I'd have done if you didn't catch me" I said. I wanted to remove myself from him but he wasn't stepping back.</p><p>"Just let's stay like that for some seconds. Just a little more. I'm cold.<br/>
Trust me!" he said.</p><p>"I trust you!" I said in his embrace.</p><p>It was soft. My head was at his chest.<br/>
I could hear his heartbeat increasing.</p><p>Most probably mine was too.</p><p> </p><p>It was still dark but it didn't bother me anymore. I was comfortable and safe and warm.<br/>
It was nice. I was confused but I enjoyed it.</p><p>After some seconds he break up the hug.<br/>
He looked at me.<br/>
I could sense that. His eyes were sparkling in the dark.</p><p> </p><p>"Would there be an insurance you'll never be on the verge of being hurt?" he asked.</p><p>I laughed.</p><p>"I don't know. I don't like being rescued all again by you. I must be a pain in--" I wanted to say.</p><p>"You're not a pain. It's a relief thinking you'll not suffer from this accidents" he said.</p><p>"But still. I don't know what to do to stop hurting or getting in accidents" I told him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll make sure to be there to protect you. Trust me!" Baekhyun said.<br/>
I nodded.</p><p>"Let's go!" he said.</p><p>We went out of the school. Even if it was dark, we turned on our phone flashlight.</p><p> </p><p>We were in front of the school, waiting for mom.</p><p>I turned to face him.</p><p>His face was glowing in the moonlight.<br/>
It was a beautiful view.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for today." I said.</p><p>"Thank you too, I enjoyed this evening" Baekhyun said.</p><p> </p><p>"Rest home. Be sure you eat properly!" I said.</p><p>"You too. Be careful"</p><p>"Mn" I nodded.</p><p> </p><p>I saw flash and looked at the street.<br/>
My mom came.</p><p> </p><p>We walked with Baekhyun till the car.<br/>
I got in.</p><p>"Good evening!" Baekhyu greeted my mom.</p><p>"Thank you Baekhyun for accompanying Leyla" she said.</p><p>"We had a lot of fun, thank you!" I said.</p><p>"Take care" he said looking at me.</p><p>"Farewell!" we said to each other and we went.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you wait a lot? I'm sorry, it was because of that traffic jam!" mom said.</p><p>"Being with Baekhyun, I didn't even notice time flew so fast.." I sighed.</p><p>"He must be a really good person!" mom said.</p><p>"He is!!" I said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi. I wanted to know how things are going bout there. How everyone deals with the quarantine thing and the virus. I hope everyone stays safe home.<br/>Wash your hands properly⛲ and drink lots of water🚰<br/>Stay healthy &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Hanging out hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leyla pov.</p><p>It's Sunday, 2nd February.<br/>I woke up pretty late. I wanted to enjoy laying in bed a little more.</p><p> </p><p>I looked at the window. It was a little cloudy, but it seemed to get sunny over the day.</p><p>As I was laying in bed, I got a notification.<br/>I looked at my phone.<br/>A new message.</p><p>From Baekhyun:</p><p>𝗕𝗕𝗛 - 𝙷𝚎𝚢! 𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝'𝚛𝚎 𝚞 𝚍𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐?</p><p>𝗠𝗘 - 𝙻𝚊𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗 𝚋𝚎𝚍. 𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚞𝚙</p><p>𝗕𝗕𝗛 - 𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝'𝚛𝚎 𝚞 𝚍𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘𝚍𝚊𝚢?</p><p>𝗠𝗘 - 𝙳𝚞𝚗𝚗𝚘..</p><p>𝗕𝗕𝗛 - 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚠/ 𝚖𝚎</p><p>I looked at the message. '𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕𝒔 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒑𝒆𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒅𝒂𝒚 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒎𝒆?' I thought.</p><p>𝗠𝗘 - 𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍?</p><p>𝗕𝗕𝗛 - 𝙻𝚎𝚝'𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝙼𝚒𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚕𝚎.   <br/>            𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚋 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚍𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚔𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚊𝚢𝚋𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎  <br/>            𝚊 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚕 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚔..</p><p>𝗠𝗘 - 𝚂𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚕𝚎𝚝'𝚜 𝚍𝚘 𝚒𝚝</p><p>𝗕𝗕𝗛 - 𝙻𝚎𝚝'𝚜 𝚖𝚎𝚎𝚝 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚃𝚘𝚠𝚗'𝚜 𝚂𝚚𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚎  <br/>            𝚊𝚝 𝟷𝚙𝚖</p><p>𝗠𝗘 - 𝙾𝚔𝚎𝚢..</p><p>𝗕𝗕𝗛 - 𝚂𝚎𝚎 𝚞 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 :)</p><p>𝗠𝗘 - 𝚂𝚎𝚎 𝚞 :)</p><p> </p><p>I looked at the phone. It was 11:34.</p><p>It's time to get up.</p><p>I went to the kitchen. Everyone had eaten already. I ate cereal and milk. And a hot chocolate.</p><p>"Someone has a good mood today?" I heard a voice. I turned. It was mom.</p><p>"What makes you think that?" I asked her.</p><p>"You smile and don't even realise it. It can't be because of our visit to grandparents.."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll go out today!" I said.</p><p>"Really? With who?" she asked.</p><p>"With Baekhyun!"</p><p>"Since that boy came you hang out pretty often." mom said.</p><p>"Is it a bad thing?" I raised my eyebrow smiling.</p><p>"It's a good thing you go out. And don't play on that phone 24/7. Isn't it Dony?" my mom said looking at my little bro who was standing here only looking at my mom's phone.</p><p>He's too little to have one. And he takes mom's phone. He's obsessed with some minions game.</p><p>"Ahaa..!" Dony said.</p><p>Mom sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you talk to dad? When is he coming?" I asked.</p><p>"In 2 months he'll be back. He's a little tired because of that work. You should call him." mom said.</p><p>"Yes. I'll call him later." with that being said I went in my room and started looking for what to wear when I go out.</p><p> </p><p>'𝑰𝒕 𝒅𝒐𝒆𝒔𝒏'𝒕 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒆 𝒇𝒂𝒏𝒄𝒚. 𝑩𝒖𝒕 𝑰 𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒏𝒆𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒌 𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅. 𝑵𝒐𝒕 𝒕𝒐𝒐 𝒉𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒍𝒆𝒔𝒔 𝒂𝒍𝒔𝒐..' I was stuck in a dilemma.</p><p>Usually it's not like that. Suddenly I care about how I look.<br/>Maybe because I'm going out.<br/>I haven't gone out for more months. I just don't feel like fancy places like restaurants are my type.</p><p>I just like walking in a quiet and peaceful park with few people.<br/>I like to enjoy the sound of birds and the fresh air through the branches of the trees.</p><p> </p><p>"What's with this mess?  You haven't searched for clothes this much in centuries!" I turned to see my sister shocked of the mess I made.</p><p>"It's not like that. I just want to find something matching for today's weather" I said to Lexy.</p><p>"You're so nervous like you're going on a date!" she said.</p><p> </p><p>'𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕? 𝑫𝒂𝒕𝒆?..' that surprised me.</p><p>"What date? It's not a date..What are you talking about?" I was flustered.</p><p>"Calm down calm down! Relax" Lexy said.</p><p>I breathed in and then out.<br/>Much better!!</p><p> </p><p>I tried matching some of the clothes that looked good.<br/>I got an outfit of striped jeans with a long sleeved white and blue shirt with a grey coat and black leather sneakers.</p><p>'𝒊𝒕 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒃𝒆 𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅' i admired my pick.</p><p> </p><p>I made my hair in a half bun and my bangs.<br/>It looked good. I looked nice.</p><p>"How is it?" I asked my mom and sis.</p><p>"You look so cute!" my mom said.</p><p>"I helped her with the hair." Lexy said and we chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>It was 12:15 pm already.</p><p>"I gotta go. Bye" I said.</p><p>"Bye!" they all said and I closed the door.</p><p>I took the bus till the Town's Square.<br/>It took more than 15 minutes so I listened to music. This was one of my favourite hobbies when I am alone. Music is the cure to my heart.</p><p> </p><p>Author's view:</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun was long ago waiting in the Town's Square for Leyla.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting on a bench he kept looking through people for Leyla. There weren't a lot of them because it was still a little cloudy.</p><p>His eyes then caught her. He saw Leyla walking on the avenue. She looked stunning.</p><p>'𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒅𝒐𝒆𝒔 𝒎𝒚 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒃𝒆𝒂𝒕 𝒔𝒐 𝒇𝒂𝒔𝒕? 𝒔𝒉𝒆'𝒔 𝒃𝒆𝒂𝒖𝒕𝒊𝒇𝒖𝒍' Baekhyun couldn't lie to himself.</p><p>He stood up and walked to Leyla.</p><p>"Hey" Leyla said first.</p><p>"Hi! You look nice!" Baekhyun said.<br/>At first he intended to say more about Leyla's look but stopped himself from saying too much unnecessary things.</p><p>"Thanks! You look good too" she said.</p><p>"You're finally wearing something that's not black" she added.</p><p>"You're right. Probably today my mood's perfect" he said.<br/>Indeed Baekhyun felt good since morning.<br/>He didn't crave blood and that was a good thing.</p><p>So he wore a yellow shirt with black pants.</p><p>"Yellow suits you! I thought you only had black clothes" Leyla joked.</p><p>"If sun doesn't want to show itself today, I'm gonna be it!" Baekhyun declared and they both laughed for some seconds without stopping.</p><p>"So..shall we begin this walk through central park?" he asked.</p><p>"Let's go!" and they both went in the park.</p><p>It wasn't the one they went last time.<br/>That wa near Leyla's house, this one is bigger.</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the park there was a big water fountain which water jets were jumping miraculously.<br/>It was a must-see view.</p><p>"Here" Leyla exclaimed and run to the water fountain. Baekhyun followed her.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow..it's so beautiful!" Leyla was amazed by the beauty in front of her.</p><p>"It's beautiful indeed" Baekhyun agreed.</p><p>"Do you think we can drink water?" Baekhyun asked jokingly.</p><p>Leyla laughed. "Don't try it, or we'll be thrown out of the park!" Leyla warned him.</p><p>'𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒘𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒏 𝒕𝒓𝒚 𝒕𝒐 𝒍𝒂𝒚 𝒂 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒓 𝒐𝒏 𝒂 𝒅𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒔 𝒗𝒂𝒎𝒑𝒊𝒓𝒆. 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒏 𝒐𝒏 𝒘𝒉𝒐 𝒉𝒂𝒔𝒏'𝒕 𝒆𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒏 𝒊𝒏 𝟑 𝒅𝒂𝒚𝒔' Baekhyun smirked to himself.</p><p>"Ok ok! I was joking" he said.</p><p>He bended and moved his hand in the cold water. It was refreshing.</p><p>"Try to put your hand in the water. It feels good!" Baekhyun said.</p><p>Leyla nodded and did so.<br/>It was really a good feeling.</p><p>They stayed there more minutes as Leyla was admiring the water fountain.<br/>There were a lot of coins thrown on the bottom of the pool.</p><p>They were all sparkling so magically.</p><p>"Do people make wishes and throw the coins here?" Leyla asked.</p><p>"It looks like that!" Baekhyun said.</p><p>"Let's see if I have a coin!" she started looking for a coin.</p><p>"Here" she found one.</p><p>Leyla closed her eyes and crossed her hands. </p><p>I﹐ Lᴇʏʟᴀ Gʀɪᴍғᴇʟʟ﹐ ᴡɪsʜ ᴛᴏ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ʟɪғᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ʟɪᴠᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜᴏᴜᴛ ʀᴇɢʀᴇᴛs﹐ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀ ᴄʟᴇᴀʀ ᴄᴏɴsᴄɪᴇɴᴄᴇ</p><p>She prayed in her mind and opened her eyes throwing the going in the pool.<br/>She turned to Baekhyun.</p><p>"It's done!" she declared.</p><p>"What did you wish?" Baekhyun asked.</p><p>"If I tell you it won't come true!" Leyla said.</p><p>"I don't really believe the pool full of coins will bring your wish true, but I think I am a better helper. So you can tell me your wish" Baekhyun winked.</p><p>"You'd want that!" Kayle scoffed.</p><p>Baekhyun sighed.</p><p>"A good life without regrets." She looked at him.</p><p>"That's my wish!" <br/>"Will it come true?" she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun was once again brought to reality.<br/>'𝑨 𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅 𝒍𝒊𝒇𝒆, 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝑰 𝒄𝒂𝒏'𝒕 𝒈𝒖𝒂𝒓𝒂𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝑰'𝒎 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒅𝒂𝒎𝒂𝒈𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒊𝒕' he looked down.</p><p>"Why would you wish that? Most of the people wish for some material presents!" he said flustered.</p><p>"Yeah, I know. But what I truly want is this. Really" said Leyla.</p><p>He stepped back.</p><p>"Where are you going?" she asked.</p><p>"Wait a little.." Baekhyun said.</p><p>He came after some minutes with 2 Colas and donuts.</p><p>"Here, let's sit down at one of these benches!" Baekhyun said.</p><p>Leyla followed him and they both sat at a bench a little far away from the water fountain.</p><p>Baekhyun handed Leyla the drink and putted the box with donuts between them.</p><p>They both ate. "Yummy!!" Leyla exclaimed.</p><p>Baekhyun smiled looking at a happy eating Leyla.</p><p>After they are and drank they continued their walk.<br/>They talked about a lot of things.<br/>Didn't even notice time was passing so fast.</p><p>They were lost in those long conversations about everything and anything, they seemed in their own world.</p><p>Sometimes Baekhyun would crack a joke, other times Leyla could show him a flower or a bird in a tree and they would stop to admire  it. It was pleasant and casual to walk like this.</p><p>It was already 5 pm when Baekhyun looked at his phone.</p><p>"Wow. Everytime we hang out time passed so fast!" he said.</p><p>"You're right!" Leyla pouted.</p><p>"We should depart now. Tomorrow you have school. You should rest." Baekhyun said.</p><p>"But I'm not tired" Leyla objected.</p><p>"Trust me, your legs need to rest, as well as your homework should be done!" Baekhyun smiled.</p><p>'𝑰'𝒎 𝒃𝒆𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐 𝒄𝒐𝒏𝒇𝒊𝒅𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝒕𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒓𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒎𝒆. 𝑰 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒐𝒍 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒍𝒊𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒐𝒐' he thought.</p><p>"Okay, as you say.." Leyla rolled her eyes.</p><p>Baekhyun walked Leyla till the bus stop and waited with her the bus.</p><p>"I had a great time today. Thank you for hanging out together!" Leyla said.</p><p>"I should thank you for offering me such a nice day" Baekhyun said.</p><p>"Baekhyun!" Leyla said.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Baekhyun" she said once again.</p><p>Baekhyun nodded.</p><p>"Your name is lovely" Leyla chuckled.</p><p>"Baekhyun sounds too formal" he said.</p><p>"Then what about Baekhyun-ah? Baekhyun-ah!!" Leyla said smiling proudly.</p><p>"I like it more now!" he said.</p><p>"Baekhyun-ah, you should use more colorful clothes. It suits you perfectly!" </p><p>"Yes, sir!" they laughed at his words.</p><p> </p><p>The bus arrived. Leyla was about to walk in.</p><p>"See you tomorrow, Baekhyun-ah!" she waved at him.</p><p>"See you!" he smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Warnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leyla pov.</p><p>On Monday Baekhyun was already at school when I came.<br/>We talked a little. Students in our class were a little surprised seeing him taking.</p><p>But we didn't care. When the girls came, Baekhyun returned to his place.</p><p>We were making a lot of eye contact at lessons. Nobody noticed. It was only for some seconds. Everytime I turned to check, he raised his head and we smiled to each other.</p><p>It was like a thing of us.</p><p>The day passed by quickly and we all went home without much talking.</p><p> </p><p>When I arrived home I remembered what my mom told me.<br/>I had to call my dad.</p><p>I missed him.</p><p>We talked through video chat and he seemed very tired. I tried to delight his mood by saying I have s good time at school, and I met a nice friend.</p><p>"If you're so happy while talking about this boy, he must be important for you!" dad said.</p><p>"You're right. He always seems to protect me" I said.</p><p>"That is good. In my absence there has to be someone to protect my little peach."</p><p>"DAD! I'm not little anymore. This nicknames are for my little siblings" I pouted.</p><p>"Aigoo, you'll always be daddy's little princess!" he smiled.</p><p>I rolled my eyes but also smiled.</p><p>I had a good evening after talking to dad.</p><p>Before I went to sleep I got another call.<br/>It was from Baekhyun.</p><p>"What are doing?" he asked.</p><p>"I'll go to sleep in some minutes. You?"</p><p>"Same. Is everything ok at home?" </p><p>"Yes, everything is fine. Oh, by the way.." I wanted to say.</p><p>"What?" he asked.</p><p>"Baekhyun-ah, you should really try wearing yellow one more time" I said smiling.</p><p>He laughed through phone.</p><p>"Why would I do that? It would be crazy for the black dressed guy to wear yellow suddenly!" he said.</p><p>"Do not care about the others opinion.<br/>Yellow suits you really well" I encouraged him.</p><p> </p><p>"I still dunno..I wore yellow just one time" i could imagine him outing right now.</p><p>"So what? try one more time. Everyone will turn to see how great you look in yellow" I said.</p><p>"But still..why should everyone see me in yellow or other colours by black?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean by that?"</p><p>"It was special. To dress in yellow just for that occasion. Just for You to see me like that" he said.</p><p>I couldn't believe what I heard.</p><p>"Oh..." I said. I was at the loss of words.</p><p>"Anyway, good night. Sleep well!" he said.</p><p>"You too!" I said and he hung up.</p><p> </p><p>I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.<br/>But my mind was agitated. Every single thought popping up to question everything.</p><p>'𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒅𝒊𝒅 𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒆𝒂𝒏 𝒃𝒚 𝒅𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒊𝒏 𝒚𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒐𝒘 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒎𝒚 𝒆𝒚𝒆𝒔?' I wanted to know the answer to this disturbing question.</p><p>I wanted to think of any explication possible.</p><p>But I couldn't figure out.<br/>Normally such word wouldn't affect me.<br/>What's wrong this time?</p><p>I was turning each side constantly. I was unable to fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>But in the end, maybe after some more minutes I finally slept.</p><p> </p><p>I woke up the next morning.</p><p>I checked my phone.<br/>An unread message.</p><p>𝗕𝗕𝗛 - 𝙶𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐. 𝚂𝚎𝚎 𝚞 𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕 :)</p><p>I don't know why, this message made me smile so much.<br/>Even my heart was fluttering without stopping.</p><p>'𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒅𝒊𝒅 𝑰 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕?'</p><p>I texted him back.</p><p>𝗠𝗘 - 𝚂𝚎𝚎 𝚞 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎^^</p><p>I dressed pretty fast.</p><p>I made my hair into a low ponytail and left the house.<br/>I forgot to eat, but I didn't feel hungry.<br/>At school I'm going to buy a tea and some snacks.</p><p>I arrived. It was 7:48 am.<br/>I went to the canteen.</p><p>I didn't expect for my friends to here.<br/>Luckily it was one.</p><p>Baekhyun was at a table looking at his phone.</p><p>I bought a cup of hot tea and a croissant.<br/>I went where he was and sat.</p><p>"Hey!" he said raising his head.</p><p>"Hi. How did you know it was me?" I asked.</p><p>"I just guessed it was you. Not many people approach me" he smiled.</p><p>"Don't say that. I don't know why they don't notice you. You're awesome in every single angle...their loss" I said and he laughed.</p><p>"Maybe it's better" he said.</p><p>I didn't know what he meant but I didn't ask him.<br/>It was better to let some questions without answers.</p><p>"What are you doing todaya after lessons?" he asked.</p><p>"Dunno.."</p><p>"Maybe we can go at my place to watch something?" Baekhyun said.</p><p>"Sounds good. Then maybe we can do that" I said.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Author's view:</p><p>At the 3rd period they had PE.<br/>It wasn't that cold in February so their teacher said to to the lesson outside.</p><p>It was sunny but also windy.</p><p>Leyla was with the girls joking or telling other things.<br/>Baekhyun was aside from the others boys.</p><p>At a second his phone was ringing.<br/>He got a call. It was from HIM.</p><p>HE didn't call since Baekhyun came in Mirindale.</p><p>Baekhyun panicked for a second.</p><p>'𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒘𝒓𝒐𝒏𝒈? 𝒅𝒊𝒅 𝑰 𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒚 𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒆? 𝒅𝒐𝒆𝒔 𝑯𝑬 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒆?' the thought uncontrollably were smashing his head.</p><p>He made his way to the back of the school.<br/>There wasn't anybody so be could talk to HIM.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun pov.</p><p>I answered breathing out to calm myself.</p><p>"Yes.." i said.</p><p>"Where are you?" HIS voice was dry and deep.</p><p>"At school" i said turning to check one more time if no one saw or heard me.<br/>If there was a witness I won't have other voice but to kill this person.</p><p>"Is she there too?" HE asked.</p><p>"Yes, she is"</p><p>"How is going everything?"</p><p>"Everything is according to plan!" I said.</p><p>"Does she suspect anything?" HE asked.</p><p>"No. She doesn't suspect anything." I said confidently.</p><p>"Then be careful not to make any mistake!"</p><p>"I got it" I said.</p><p>"We have less than a month now. Everything must be perfect" HE said.</p><p>"I know, don't worry everything is going fine as planned" I said.</p><p>"Good" HE said and hung up.</p><p>I sighed finnaly. I thought I'd forget how to breathe...</p><p> </p><p>'𝑪𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒚𝒆𝒐𝒍 𝒎𝒖𝒔𝒕'𝒗𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒏𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒓𝒆𝒑𝒐𝒓𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝑯𝑰𝑴 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈. 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕'𝒔 𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅. 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝑯𝑰𝑺 𝒗𝒐𝒊𝒄𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒅𝒔 𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒎𝒚 𝒔𝒌𝒊𝒏 𝒔𝒉𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒓' I thought.</p><p> </p><p>Jannet pov.</p><p>"Jannet Phell" I heard the teacher calling my name.</p><p>"Yes" i approached him.</p><p>"You still have to run 3 circles to get a mark" he said.</p><p>I sighed. I don't like sport at all.</p><p>"Okay" i said anyway and ran to the backyard of the school.</p><p>I had to circle the school 3 times.<br/>What a waste of time and energy.</p><p>"I'll go now" I said to the girls.</p><p>"Fighting" they both cheered me up.</p><p> </p><p>As I was near the school's corner I stopped.<br/>The teacher wasn't looking so I could just walk.</p><p>'𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝑰 𝒃𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒓𝒖𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒉𝒆'𝒔 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒏 𝒑𝒂𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏?' I considered.</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to take the corner but I heard a voice and I stopped.<br/>I looked only with my head over the corner and saw someone.</p><p>The person turned back as to make sure no one heard him. I turned back but then again I looked at him.</p><p>It was Baekhyun. </p><p>'𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒊𝒔 𝑩𝒂𝒆𝒌𝒉𝒚𝒖𝒏 𝒅𝒐𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆? 𝑰 𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆..'</p><p>I looked at his expression.</p><p>Even if he rarely smiles and always is a blank face, now he looked serious.<br/>Probably he is talking with someone important.</p><p>I wanted to hear what was he talking about, that he's so serious.</p><p>"..At school" I heard him say.</p><p>I couldn't hear what the other person was asking him, but I could hear Baekhyun's voice.</p><p>After some seconds I heard him say:</p><p>"Everything is according to plan" what?</p><p>'𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒏?' his expression made me nervous.<br/>His voice tone was grave and dry.</p><p>"No..she doesn't suspect anything" I heard him.</p><p>That phrase scared me.</p><p>'𝒘𝒉𝒐 𝒊𝒔 𝒔𝒉𝒆? 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒅𝒐𝒆𝒔 𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒆𝒙𝒑𝒆𝒄𝒕?' oh my..<br/>He could be talking about Leyla.</p><p>What does he want from her? Who is he??</p><p>I was so confused and afraid at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't want hear more. I was afraid to not get caught. He seemed secretive about this conversation.</p><p>He actually is secretive about everything.</p><p>'𝑳𝒆𝒚𝒍𝒂 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒃𝒆 𝒊𝒏 𝒅𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒓..' I thought and left that place.</p><p>I was trebling without any reason. I didn't want that guy ariung us.<br/>He always seemed weird but after what I just heard he is even creepier.</p><p>I arrived at the girls.</p><p>"Already ran 3 circles?" Leyla asked.</p><p>"Fuck the running!" I said.</p><p>"Whoa...what's with that attitude?" Alice asked.</p><p>"I'm sorry...you know I hate running!" I made up.</p><p>"Why do you look so pale?" Leyla asked.</p><p>"It's nothing, it's nothing" I kept saying.</p><p>But it was actually something.</p><p>"Leyla, can we talk for a moment?" I asked her.</p><p>"What about? You can say here" Alice said.</p><p>"Alice, I want to say something important to her, I'll tell you later" I said.</p><p>"Fine! Do what you want!" she said and left.</p><p>I was sorry for making feel her that way.<br/>But it is an emergency.</p><p>"Let's go somewhere with few people" Leyla said.</p><p>I nodded and followed her.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it about?" she asked calmly.</p><p>I almost didn't want to say what I heard.<br/>She doesn't deserve to hear that. She trusts Baekhyun very much. But that maybe really important so I have to tell her.</p><p>"Where is Baekhyun?" I asked her suddenly.</p><p>"Dunno..I thought he was with the others."</p><p>"Leyla. Can you try staying far away from him?" I asked.</p><p>"Why would I do that? Jannet what are you talking about?" Leyla asked.<br/>At first she had a smile plastered on her face, and now it was slowly fading away and feeling with concern.</p><p>"Please, can you do that? I beg you to stop hanging out with him?" </p><p>"Why?" Leyla asked.</p><p>"I just don't trust him. He is suspicious?"</p><p>"He's not. He's nice" Leyla protested.</p><p>"Only with you! You really never thought why he's such great friend with you?" I said.</p><p> </p><p>"I.. I..."</p><p> </p><p>Leyla pov.</p><p>I didn't know how to answer. I was confused.<br/>Why is Jannet suddenly so desperate to make me part ways with Baekhyun?</p><p>"I can't agree with you, Jane.." I said apologetically.</p><p>"I know it sounds impossible to do so, but you can try distancing little by little. You're gonna see with your own eyes he's true personality" Jannet said.</p><p>"I'll try, for you.." I said sighing.</p><p>I felt sorry. I didn't know who to trust.<br/>Baekhyun may seem strange for them, but for me he's different. I know him. I trust him.</p><p>But maybe I need to be careful and to open my eyes for a moment. Who knows what I'll see.</p><p>"Let's not tell this to Alice. I don't want to make her worried." I said to Jannet.</p><p>"Okey!" she said.</p><p>We turned back. Alice was alone so we went to her. I didn't have any smile till now because if what has been told to me but I had to act differently for Alice.</p><p>"What's up?" I asked.</p><p>"You done?" she raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Don't be like that, Alice. We'll buy you chips!" I said.</p><p>She smiled. That's good.</p><p>"Fine" she said and we all smiled.</p><p> </p><p>As we were gonna leave the yard I saw Baekhyun approaching us.</p><p>I wanted to smile at him and go to him.</p><p>'𝑰 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒂𝒄𝒕 𝒔𝒐 𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒏𝒐𝒘. 𝒂𝒔 𝑰 𝒔𝒂𝒊𝒅 𝑰'𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒓𝒚 𝒕𝒐 𝒅𝒊𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒏𝒄𝒆 𝒎𝒚𝒔𝒆𝒍𝒇 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝒉𝒊𝒎. 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒆𝒆 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒕𝒓𝒖𝒆 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒂𝒄𝒕𝒆𝒓' that thought stopped me.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going?" he asked looking at me.</p><p>I looked at him with a serious face. His smile faded.</p><p>"Can you excuse us for a moment?" I asked him and we three left.</p><p>'𝑰 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒔𝒐𝒓𝒓𝒚 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒔𝒂𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒉𝒊𝒎. 𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒄𝒐𝒏𝒇𝒖𝒔𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒔𝒂𝒅. 𝒏𝒐 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒂𝒍𝒌𝒔 𝒕𝒐 𝒉𝒊𝒎' I was sad. Maybe I was acting too harsh out of the blue.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun pov.</p><p> </p><p>What just happened?</p><p>Leyla seemed serious suddenly.<br/>She didn't refuse my offer never.</p><p> </p><p>Why suddenly after telling HIM everything was alright, she seems to back away.</p><p>What do I have to do?</p><p>I have to think of something.</p><p>I went home after that talk. I needed to focus.<br/>But I couldn't concentrate.<br/>I don't know why.</p><p>I just felt sick and blank. I wasn't hungry.<br/>I felt Hurt.</p><p>Maybe because Leyla rejected me for the first time since we met, I felt hurt.</p><p>This time I was fine and seemed to like spending time with her. All the feelings we felt hanging out and every talk we had. It felt special.</p><p>But now it seems to collapse. I don't want that.</p><p>I don't even deserve to think of this, but I like our friendship. It's precious.</p><p>I don't wanna lose it. I will, at the exact moment she finds out the truth, but this time she knows nothing about who am I,<br/>I like this thing between us.</p><p>I never felt this way towards anybody.<br/>It's new and I like it.</p><p>Everyone can call it Fake Feelings or just that I'm pretending to like the time we spent, but I really do. And now because I feel she knows, I'm sacred to lose it. To lose Leyla.</p><p> </p><p>Leyla pov.</p><p>I arrived home.<br/>All the day after I left Baekhyun in blank I wanted to keep avoiding him.<br/>But he was nowhere.</p><p>My morning mood fell down just like that.</p><p> </p><p>I was in my room and started reading. I read to distract myself from my thoughts.</p><p>But they kept bothering me.</p><p> </p><p>'𝒅𝒐𝒆𝒔 𝑱𝒂𝒏𝒏𝒆𝒕 𝒔𝒂𝒚 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒕𝒓𝒖𝒕𝒉?'</p><p>'𝒊𝒔 𝑩𝒂𝒆𝒌𝒉𝒚𝒖𝒏 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒑𝒓𝒆𝒕𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒆 𝒎𝒚 𝒇𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒅?'</p><p>'𝒅𝒐𝒆𝒔 𝒉𝒆 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒌 𝒘𝒆 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒂 𝒔𝒑𝒆𝒄𝒊𝒂𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒃𝒆𝒕𝒘𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝒖𝒔?'</p><p>'𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒉𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝑰 𝒍𝒆𝒇𝒕 𝒉𝒊𝒎?'</p><p>'𝒅𝒐𝒆𝒔 𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒃𝒆𝒕𝒓𝒂𝒚𝒆𝒅?'</p><p> '𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒊𝒇 𝒉𝒆'𝒔 𝒂𝒄𝒕𝒖𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒊𝒏𝒏𝒐𝒄𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝑰 𝒕𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒉𝒊𝒎 𝒔𝒐 𝒄𝒐𝒍𝒅?'</p><p> </p><p>I couldn't even read now properly. I left the book and layed in my bed. I covered myself with the quilt.</p><p>I closed my eyes wanting to fall asleep not to think of all of this.</p><p>But I couldn't sleep.</p><p>I hear my door opening.</p><p>"What are you doing?" I heard my mom saying.</p><p>"Nothing" i said.</p><p>"Why are you so depressed?" she asked.</p><p>"I'm not.." I whined.</p><p>I didn't want to make her worry.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't take me with that tone! I know you're not feeling well!"</p><p>"What's wrong?" she asked.</p><p>I got up an looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>"What if the person you trust so much is actually the opposite of what you think?" I asked.</p><p>"Is it about someone you know?"</p><p>I nodded "Mn.."</p><p>"Then you should trust your own feelings.<br/>If you think that person is bad, than he is bad!" she said.</p><p>"Where did you know it's a 'he'?" I asked surprised.</p><p>"It's always about a 'he' ." she smiled.</p><p>"I still don't know what am I supposed to do now. I think I hurt his feelings" I pouted.</p><p>"Just apologize"</p><p>"If he respects and trusts you he'll forgive you" she said.</p><p>"Okay" I said and we hugged each other.</p><p> </p><p>Mom was at the door wanting to close it.</p><p>"Also.." she started "..you can tell him to come again here, he's invited every time. I'd like him to come one more time" mom said with a smirk.</p><p>"Where did you know I was talking about Baekhyun?" I asked.</p><p>"I felt it was about him." she said and closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>I starred at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>My phone rang. I've got a message.<br/>I looked at the screen. It was from Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>𝗕𝗕𝗛 - 𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚞 𝚍𝚘𝚒𝚗'?</p><p>I looked at the message. But I couldn't answer. I was the one avoiding him and now I couldn't help myself from typing back.</p><p>I was just starring at it.</p><p> </p><p>My phone started ringing. It was him.<br/>I answered.</p><p>"Are you up?" he asked.</p><p>"Mn.."</p><p>"You ok?"</p><p>"Mn.." I still couldn't answer properly.</p><p>"I don't know what happened today..I feel like I'm loosing you.." his voice cracked.</p><p>"I know. I also don't know what happened.<br/>I needed a pause" I said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"I understand. I was scared to not be the same after today's conversation" he said.</p><p>"Can I trust you, Baekhyun?" I asked out of the blue.</p><p>"Yes, you can trust me. I can't promise to make you happy, but I'm certain I'll always be by your side" he said.</p><p>Those words made me tear up.<br/>I didn't his honestly and trust.</p><p>"Can be get back to what we used to be? I like that thing we have" he said.</p><p> </p><p>"Mn..okay" I said.</p><p>"You must be tired. I'll let you sleep. Good night." he said.</p><p>"Good night, Baekhyun-ah" I hung up.</p><p>I still felt said because he apologized even if I didn't trust him. But at least we're back to what we used to be. I hope we are.</p><p>My heart was beating so fast after talking with Baekhyun. It was rushing and beating without any pause.</p><p>'𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒅𝒐 𝑰 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒘𝒂𝒚?' i couldn't understand my feelings.</p><p>I fell asleep soon after talking with Baekhyun.<br/>At least my mind was at peace, not like my heart, which was fluttering.</p><p> </p><p>Author's view:</p><p>Leyla's mind was going again to Jannet's words. To not trust Baekhyun and to avoid him at all cost. That he's not who he says he is.</p><p>Even if she was asleep hose questions didn't let her ready properly.</p><p>In the worst case that night she had a nightmare..</p><p>𝑆𝘩𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑤𝑖𝑡𝘩 𝐵𝑎𝑒𝑘𝘩𝑦𝑢𝑛. 𝑇𝘩𝑒𝑦 𝑠𝑒𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑑 𝘩𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑦 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝘩𝑢𝑔𝑔𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑒𝑎𝑐𝘩 𝑜𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑟. 𝐿𝑒𝑦𝑙𝑎 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑠𝑒𝑒 𝘩𝑖𝑠 𝑓𝑎𝑐𝑒. 𝐴𝑡 𝑎 𝑠𝑒𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑑 𝑖𝑡 𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑜 𝑎 𝑒𝑣𝑖𝑙 𝑜𝑛𝑒. 𝑅𝑒𝑑 𝑒𝑦𝑒𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑑𝑎𝑟𝑘 𝑐𝑟𝑎𝑐𝑘𝑠 𝑜𝑛 𝘩𝑖𝑠 𝑓𝑎𝑐𝑒. 𝐻𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑠𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑚𝑖𝑠𝑐𝘩𝑖𝑒𝑣𝑜𝑢𝑠𝑙𝑦. 𝐿𝑒𝑦𝑙𝑎 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑠𝑐𝑎𝑟𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡𝑜𝑙𝑑 𝘩𝑖𝑚 𝑡𝑜 𝑙𝑒𝑡 𝘩𝑒𝑟 𝑔𝑜. 𝐵𝑢𝑡 𝘩𝑒 𝑔𝑟𝑎𝑏𝑏𝑒𝑑 𝘩𝑒𝑟 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑏𝑖𝑡 𝘩𝑒𝑟 𝑛𝑒𝑐𝑘......</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Over the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I didn't update in ages but here I am with a soft and also angst-y chapter. I hope everyone likes it, I'd like to know what are your opinions about this work.</p><p>Also the title of the chap is inspired by the song 'Over the Moon' by Haeun &amp; Hanbin, a song from the kdrama 'Beautiful World' ost.<br/>I like this song very much and it was perfect with the scene in the fic.</p><p>Have a great day &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leyla pov.</p><p>𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑤𝑖𝑡𝘩 𝐵𝑎𝑒𝑘𝘩𝑦𝑢𝑛. 𝑊𝑒 𝑠𝑒𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑑 𝘩𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑦 𝘩𝑢𝑔𝑔𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑒𝑎𝑐𝘩 𝑜𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑟. 𝐼 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑠𝑒𝑒 𝘩𝑖𝑠 𝑓𝑎𝑐𝑒. 𝐴𝑡 𝑎 𝑠𝑒𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑑 𝑖𝑡 𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑜 𝑎 𝑒𝑣𝑖𝑙 𝑜𝑛𝑒. 𝑅𝑒𝑑 𝑒𝑦𝑒𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑑𝑎𝑟𝑘 𝑐𝑟𝑎𝑐𝑘𝑠 𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑚𝑒𝑑 𝑜𝑛 𝘩𝑖𝑠 𝑓𝑎𝑐𝑒. 𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑠𝑐𝑎𝑟𝑒𝑑. 𝐻𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑠𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑚𝑖𝑠𝑐𝘩𝑖𝑒𝑣𝑜𝑢𝑠𝑙𝑦. 𝐼 𝑡𝑜𝑙𝑑 𝘩𝑖𝑚 𝑡𝑜 𝑙𝑒𝑡 𝑚𝑒 𝑔𝑜. 𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑟𝑢𝑛. 𝐵𝑢𝑡 𝘩𝑒 𝑔𝑟𝑎𝑏𝑏𝑒𝑑 𝑚𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝘩𝑜𝑙𝑑 𝑚𝑒 𝑡𝑖𝑔𝘩𝑡𝑒𝑟. 𝐼𝑡 𝘩𝑢𝑟𝑡. 𝑀𝑦 𝑎𝑟𝑚𝑠 𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑎𝑐𝘩𝑖𝑛𝑔. 𝐼𝑛 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝑛𝑒𝑥𝑡 𝑠𝑒𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑑 𝘩𝑒 𝑚𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑑 𝘩𝑖𝑠 𝘩𝑒𝑎𝑑 𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑚𝑦 𝑛𝑒𝑐𝑘 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝘩𝑒 𝑏𝑖𝑡 𝑖𝑡.. 𝑏𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑝𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑙𝑦...</p><p> </p><p>I woke up sweating and breathing heavily. Tears dropping on the pillow.<br/>
I couldn't stop myself. I was shaking and my head hurt.</p><p>I ran to the kitchen and drank a cup of water in a shot. I sat on the chair. It was still dark outside.<br/>
I looked at the clock hanged on the wall.</p><p>It was 4:16 am.</p><p>It was too early.</p><p>But I didn't want to go back to sleep.<br/>
I was afraid to even think of what I just dreamed.</p><p>'𝒊𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒂 𝒏𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕𝒎𝒂𝒓𝒆, 𝒊𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒂 𝒏𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕𝒎𝒂𝒓𝒆' I kept saying in my mind.</p><p>It was just my own imagination. Nothing of this is real.<br/>
But it seemed to be real. </p><p>Maybe because I watched a lot of sci-fi movies. I watched almost all the movies about vampires.<br/>
All I dreamed seemed to be like in the movies.</p><p>I calmed myself. The idea of Baekhyun being like that would be funny for others to hear or see. He can't be like that. I know he isn't.</p><p>With that thought I went back in my room and slept.</p><p>After 3 hours I woke up and went to school.</p><p>It was raining and the wind was blowing.</p><p>I arrived at school. There were still few students.</p><p>"Hey!" I heard someone coming to my desk.</p><p>In our classroom were only 3 students.</p><p>"Hi" I turned. It was Baekhyun.</p><p>I looked at him. My heart was beating so damn fast I couldn't control it. I thought I'd have a heart attack if it doesn't slow down.</p><p>I couldn't decide if my heart was racing so fast because we're back good and close or because of that nightmare. It still have me chills if I thought about it.</p><p>"I thought you'll avoid me today. I couldn't remember if yesterday's talk was real or just a dream" he said smiling.</p><p>"It was real" I smiled too.</p><p>"I'm sorry for how I reacted yesterday. I was confused and I don't deserve to be your friend" I said apologetically.</p><p>"No it's alright. Friends sometimes go through hard times. It's fine to be unsure sometimes" he said.</p><p>"Okey" </p><p>I looked again at him. And that face from the nightmare popped up in front of my eyes. I closed them tight becouse I wanted that image to disappear.</p><p>"You alright?" Baekhyun asked.</p><p>I shaked my head and shook off the thoughts about the nightmare. It wasn't real. Just my imagination playing tricks on me.</p><p>"Yeah, fine!" I said opening my eyes.</p><p>The girls arrived and Baekhyun went to his place. The day passed slower than j thought. Maybe because of the rain or because everytime I turned to see Baekhyun my heart was acting like crazy and I couldn't explain the reason of it's action.</p><p> </p><p>After the lesson Baekhyun walked me till the bus stop.</p><p>"It's coming" Baekhyun said.</p><p>I turned to see the bus.</p><p>"Okay. I'll go then" I sighed after I said this.</p><p>"Byee!" he said and game to me. </p><p>He spread his arms and hugged me. I hugged him back.<br/>
Again my heart started beating faster than usually.</p><p>'𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒊𝒔 𝒊𝒕 𝒑𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒅𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕?' I thought.</p><p>"Bye now" he said letting go of me.</p><p>"See you tomorrow" I said and he nodded.</p><p>I sat on a chair in the bus near the window. He still didn't go.<br/>
He smiled looking at me and waved goodbye.</p><p>I waved too. </p><p> </p><p>The next day was the same, except it wasn't raining anymore and I finally could say the nightmare didn't bother me.</p><p>I wanted to talke a little more time to think about my heart though..</p><p>'𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒊𝒔 𝒊𝒕 𝒂𝒄𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒍𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒍𝒚?' </p><p>I wanted to think of all the possibilities my heart could act that way.<br/>
It was racing without stopping and then after a while it was slowing down little by little.</p><p>I was still in the bust on my way to school and a thought hit me.</p><p> </p><p>I remembered Alice and Jannet asking me who I like.</p><p>I now I said no one. But I remembered the time they talked how to find out if you really like a person.<br/>
Like how your body acts without control and how your heart pounds so much when you are with the person you love.</p><p> </p><p>I tried to think more about this and it hit me.<br/>
When Alice asked if I liked Baekhyun.</p><p>'𝒏𝒐! 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕'𝒔 𝒊𝒎𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒔𝒊𝒃𝒍𝒆' was the first thought popping in my mind.</p><p>But then I thought again.<br/>
Everytime I was with him my heart would bear so much. Everytime he hugged me or held my hand. Or everytime he saved me.<br/>
The times we hang out.</p><p>I know I thought of him as my friend. But my feelings towards him were growing instantly and now it's too late to deny them.</p><p>I couldn't accept that myself. That I could like Baekhyun. It was absurd. We are friends.</p><p>But then I remembered every time he looked at me. With those big black eyes.<br/>
I swear I could lose myself in them.</p><p>Maybe it was a possibility that I had feelings for him. No way I could ever talk about them with Baekhyun. I'm still unsure about them. They're complicated.</p><p> </p><p>I arrived at school.<br/>
I found the girls.</p><p>"Hi!" I said fast.</p><p>"Heey! Why are you so hurried?" Alice asked.</p><p>I didn't know myself. Maybe I was stuck with a dilemma in my own mind and couldn't solve it anyhow I tried.</p><p>"Nothing. I'm not hurried!" I said fake smiling.</p><p>"Hey" we turned to see Baekhyun coming to us.</p><p>My heart again.</p><p>'𝒐𝒉 𝒈𝒐𝒔𝒉 𝒄𝒂𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒑𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆 𝒔𝒍𝒐𝒘 𝒅𝒐𝒘𝒏?' i wanted just to beat as usual. </p><p>When I think of as usual it's probably when I'm not thinking about Baekhyun.</p><p>"Hey!" I said back.</p><p>My heart was fluttering so fast.<br/>
I looked at his eyes.<br/>
As always black and deep.</p><p>"Wanna go together to English?" he asked.</p><p>I nodded. "Okay, let's go".</p><p>I breathed in profoundly and went with them.</p><p>At the lesson I looked at him. I remembered the first time I looked at him and thought he was handsome.</p><p>'𝒄𝒂𝒏'𝒕 𝒂𝒈𝒓𝒆𝒆 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒏 𝒏𝒐𝒘, 𝒉𝒆'𝒔 𝒊𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒆𝒅 𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒅𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆' i smiled.</p><p>But then I shook it off. It's not appropriate for me to think that way of him. I know he thinks of me as his friend.<br/>
I can't just brag in and say I have feeling for him.<br/>
It's not the right thing to do now.</p><p>I have to deal with my feelings alone. To either try to stop them and burry them deep inside me or if I'll lose control they break out from me and he'll know.</p><p>For the moment I have to pretend I'm fine and my heart is normal. I have to act as usually with him. He's my friend after all.</p><p>"Wanna take a walk?" Baekhyun asked at the lunch break.</p><p> </p><p>"Where?" I asked surprised.</p><p>Usually it won't surprise me to take a walk with him. All alone and just the two of us.</p><p>'𝒔𝒕𝒖𝒑𝒊𝒅 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒔..𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒅𝒐 𝑰 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒆 𝒄𝒐𝒏𝒄𝒆𝒓𝒏𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚 𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒍𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝑰 𝒅𝒐 𝒂𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒅 𝒉𝒊𝒎?' I wanted to punch myself hard.</p><p> </p><p>"In the woods" he said.</p><p>"Okay" I tried to breathe normally.</p><p>We went there and took a walk. The weather was nice.</p><p>"How is it going?" I asked to break the silence.</p><p>"Fine.." he sighed.</p><p>"Good" it seemed like we discussed everything and now we were at loss of words.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at me.</p><p>"Everything is fine home?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes. Oh actually I've almost forgot!" I said.</p><p>"What is it?" </p><p>"My mom insisted for you to come over at my place. You can also stay overnight.<br/>
But that is only if you're ok with it. We're not obligating you" I said.</p><p>"Sounds good. I'll come"</p><p>"When would you like to come?" I asked.</p><p>"If you and your mom are fine with it what about tomorrow?" Baekhyun asked.</p><p>"Yeah, it's fine" i smiled.</p><p> </p><p>We turned back after 20 more minutes of walking. Sometimes it was silent, other times we talked. It wasn't awkward as in the beginning.</p><p>After lessons I went home and told my mom Baekhyun will come tomorrow.</p><p>"Let's prepare some cookies!" she said excited.</p><p>"Yeah, let's do it!" I said smiling.</p><p>Actually my heart wasn't beating this fast. It was in normal state. Maybe I've adapted to it. I'm happy that at some point I can control my emotions.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun pov.</p><p>After that talk when I said we're back to friends, I tried to be more trustful. I can't afford to lose her trust or to distance from her.</p><p>I wanted to show Leyla I'm a good friend. Even if the day everything ruins for her, till then I'll try to be her best friend.</p><p>I won't fail her as a friend. Even if I feel something changed in me.<br/>
I can't tell what is it, but everytime I'm around her I feel my hear beat increase.</p><p>My amplified vampire emotion doesn't help either. It makes my heartbeat feel even faster.</p><p>I can't tell the reason, I don't even know it. But I want to control as much as I can.</p><p>Just why is it happening to me?</p><p>If these feelings interfere in my mission, it'll become a disaster. I have to be concentrated and not let my emotions overwhelm me.</p><p> </p><p>Leyla pov.</p><p> </p><p>It's Friday. Today Baekhyun will come over.<br/>
I actually cleaned my room and the living room, where Baekhyun will sleep.</p><p>'𝒊𝒇 𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒃𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒚 𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒏𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕.' I sighed.</p><p> </p><p>I went to school and met my friends.</p><p>After a while Baekhyun also came and the lesson started. As expected the day was boring, only at breaks we could afford to go out and enjoy the fresh air.</p><p>We were taking walks around school. Baekhyun was with us.<br/>
I sensed Jannet was worried and wanted to be far from him. But I couldn't say like to Baekhyun to leave us.</p><p>Last time I intended to say this, I thought he lost his trust in me.</p><p>We went back and 3 more lessons followed till lunch. We went to canteen and drank orange juice.</p><p>I saw Tony. I actually hadn't seen him in ages. He was really not messing with me anymore.</p><p>"He looks depressed" Alice observed.</p><p>"You're right. He's probably bored" I said.</p><p>"Since he stopped bothering you he's on ground with picking on others too" Jannet said.</p><p>"That's for the best of this school and its students" i sighed.</p><p>The day finished with our headteacher telling us to prepare an essay about what we like and dislike at Empire High School.</p><p>We all whined and rolled our eyes because it's a waste of time.</p><p> </p><p>As we went out after the lesson finished, me and Baekhyun went to the bus stop.<br/>
We were going to take the bus straight till my house.</p><p> </p><p>At a sudden my phone rang.<br/>
I answered.</p><p>"Yes mom!" I said.</p><p>"Where are you?" she asked.</p><p>"We're waiting for the bus. We will come in an hour or so" I said.</p><p>"That's good. I've actually called you to tell you Lexy and Dony are at your aunt and uncle. They wanted to stay more and I'll also go there. We are going to stay overnight there so you'll be alone. Take care if the house." mom said.</p><p>"And don't cause any trouble" she added.</p><p>"Don't worry, mom. Everything will be fine.<br/>
Enjoy your evening at our aunt. Send greetings to our auntie and cousins!" I said.</p><p>"Okay, bye" she said and hung up.</p><p> </p><p>"Everything alright?" Baekhyun asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. The house is empty. Mom's gone for the night." I said.</p><p>"Will you be fine to stay alone?" he asked.</p><p>"Dunno.. probably not" I said.</p><p>"Will it be alright if I'll accompany you for the night. I can sleep in the living room.<br/>
You won't be alone in the house" he said.</p><p>"That would be nice" I said and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>We arrived home. It was 5 pm.<br/>
Still a lot of time left for us to make anything we want home.</p><p>At first we went to the kitchen.<br/>
I prepared a milkshake with yogurt and strawberries and banana.</p><p>I'm not a great cooker but I tried my best.</p><p>"Want help?" Baekhyun asked seeing me not being able to work with mixer.</p><p>"Mn.." i went and finished the cookies my mom left for me to prepare them till the end.</p><p>To my surprise I didn't burn them.</p><p>I was happy something actually went smooth and didn't roast.</p><p>"Wanna try?" I asked as I took one baked cookie from the oven.</p><p>"Mn" he tried it.</p><p>"How it tastes?" I was curious.</p><p>"Perfect. I like it" he said smiling.</p><p> </p><p>'𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒄𝒐𝒐𝒌𝒊𝒆 𝒎𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒃𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒕𝒂𝒔𝒕𝒚 𝒉𝒆'𝒔 𝒔𝒎𝒊𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒔𝒐 𝒃𝒊𝒈 𝑰 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒌 𝒎𝒚 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒄𝒂𝒏'𝒕 𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒊𝒕'</p><p> </p><p>"Wanna listen to some music?" I asked him.</p><p>"Okey" he said.</p><p>I putted something I thought he'd like and filled a plate with more cookies and Baekhyun finished the milkshake.</p><p>It was a great dessert.</p><p>"What do you want to do now?" I asked.</p><p>"How about we watch a movie and after that we'll think of something more to do!" Baekhyun said.</p><p>"Okay!" I said and we went to my room.</p><p>I putted Netflix on my TV and we went on my bed.</p><p>"What should we watch?" I asked.</p><p>"Dunno... You've watched '𝗛𝗼𝘄𝗹'𝘀 𝗠𝗼𝘃𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗖𝗮𝘀𝘁𝗹𝗲'?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes I like it. Wanna watch?" I asked.</p><p>"Sure"</p><p>We watched the anime movie. It is indeed on of my favourite movies.</p><p>Even if we were close we were comfortable with each other. It wasn't awkward smiling at funny scenes or crying at sad scenes.</p><p>After the movie finished we went and ate more cookies that were left.</p><p> </p><p>Author's view:</p><p>"Baekhyun-ah, let's go in the living room!" Leyla said grinning.</p><p>"Hm.." Baekhyun nodded and followed her in the living room.</p><p>"What do you want to do?" he asked.</p><p>Leyla smirked, which shocked Baekhyun for a moment but then she laughed hard.</p><p>"Haha...Baekhyun-ah, let's dance!" she said excited.</p><p>"What?" Baekhyun was surprised.</p><p>"Don't tell me you've never danced. You have to" she said.</p><p>"Okay" he said.</p><p>Leyla putted music and they danced. At first Baekhyun wasn't catching the rhythm or was awkward with moves but then he started getting in line and they were both having fun.</p><p> </p><p>"You're good at it. Why don't you tell me you can dance?" Leyla aske him.</p><p>"You've never asked me. But anyway I don't dance pretty much" he said shy.</p><p>Leyla smiled. She took his hands and they both danced.<br/>
They took a break and we're watching each other dancing and smiling.</p><p>They were having so much fun, not worrying about anything.<br/>
Leyla forgetting about her heartbeats and emotions she couldn't restrain, and Baekhyun forgetting about his almost impossible mission and being called that day by HIM.</p><p>They were having the best night.<br/>
Enjoying each others presence.</p><p> </p><p>At a second, because Leyla made her playlist go shuffle, a slow song came.</p><p>It was called 'Over the Moon', a song Leyla listened some time to time and liked it very much.</p><p>"Oh, it's 'Over the Moon', it's a song by Haeun and Hanbin from 'Beautiful World' ost." Leyla said.</p><p>"I'm sorry, it's on shuffle I forget such song will come out, I'll skip it" Leyla told Baekhyun.</p><p>"Wait, don't skip it. We can still dance on it" Baekhyun said.</p><p>Leyla didn't expect that.</p><p>"How?" she asked "I can't dance to this type of songs!" she admitted.</p><p>"I'll teach you" Baekhyun said with a soft smile.</p><p>He stretched his hand to ask her for the dance.<br/>
"We are really going to do this?" she asked.</p><p>"Trust me, we'll be fine" he said.</p><p>Leyla gave him her hand and he escorted  her to the middle of the room. The song was just beginning. It was slow with smooth rythms, perfect for a slow dance.</p><p> </p><p>He putted his right hand on Leyla's mid back and with the other hand he took her hand in his and lifted t to the side with his elbow.<br/>
Leyla putted her left hand on his shoulder and held his hand with her right.</p><p> </p><p> "Follow my stepts" Baekhyun said with a confident smile and he made his move gently with Leyla following.</p><p>"I don't think I'm good enough" Leyla said.</p><p>"Don't worry, trust me you're doing good!" Baekhyun said.</p><p>They moved across the room, following the melody's rythm and creating a new dance, just they knew. It was their dance.</p><p>Leyla caught the line and was getting better at it.</p><p>Step by step, verse by verse they were dancing without flaws and everyone could say it was a beautiful and romantic view.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun took a step back from his embrace and held Leyla's left arm in the air with his right hand.<br/>
Leyla twirled gracefully and Baekhyun caught  her back and they were swaying back to the melody.</p><p> </p><p>The song was reaching its bridge part where they were simply swaying looking at each other.</p><p>Their emotions were overwhelming each other.</p><p>They were caught up in the song and dance, without any words, only looking in each others eyes.</p><p>Leyla's heart was beating without a pause, it could jump from her chest.</p><p>'𝑰 𝒄𝒂𝒏 𝒔𝒆𝒆𝒎 𝒕𝒐 𝒖𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒎𝒚 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒔 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝑩𝒂𝒆𝒌𝒉𝒚𝒖𝒏. 𝑰 𝒔𝒆𝒆𝒎 𝒕𝒐 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒉𝒊𝒎. 𝑰'𝒎 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒃𝒂𝒃𝒍𝒚 𝒊𝒏 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒉𝒊𝒎. 𝑰 𝒄𝒂𝒏'𝒕 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒃𝒂𝒃𝒍𝒚 𝒅𝒆𝒏𝒚 𝒊𝒕 𝒂𝒏𝒚 𝒍𝒐𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒓' Leyla was almost sure about her feelings.</p><p>She was lost in Baekhyun's eyes and was admiring every single thing about him.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun on the other hand couldn't explain his new emotions. It was new for him.</p><p>He couldn't be possibly fond of Leyla. He couldn't have feelings for her.</p><p>'𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒂𝒔 𝒎𝒖𝒄𝒉 𝒂𝒔 𝑰 𝒅𝒆𝒏𝒚 𝒊𝒕 𝑰 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒌 𝑰'𝒎 𝒇𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒅𝒆𝒓 𝒊𝒏 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒉𝒆𝒓. 𝑰 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒆𝒙𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒊𝒏 𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝑰 𝒎𝒚 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒔𝒐 𝒑𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒅𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒇𝒍𝒖𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒈<br/>
𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒅𝒐 𝑰 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒘𝒂𝒚 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝑰 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝑳𝒆𝒚𝒍𝒂 𝒊𝒏 𝒎𝒚 𝒂𝒓𝒎𝒔?' Baekhyun was confused but also happy and felt lucky to have Leyla with him now.</p><p> </p><p>As the last and most hooking and beautiful part of the song was coming, Baekhyun wanted to make a special and new move to them.</p><p>He raised again his hand with Leyla's hand in it and she twirled again and again and again till Baekhyun held her waist and slowly pushed her in front of him.</p><p>He spinned her towards him with his left arm drawing a circle counter clockwise, placing Leyla's right hand on his shoulder and he putted his arms around her waist.</p><p>They were in a closed hugging position.</p><p>The next thing Baekhyun gently rotated Leyla's body bending over the side, Baekhyun holding her waist gracefully.</p><p>The melody was at the highest point and Baekhyun was facing Leyla with his purest eyes.</p><p>He was over her looking all innocent and pure.<br/>
Leyla was looking at him with a fluttering heart. They didn't say anything.</p><p>They were only looking at each other with pure love, not knowing this.<br/>
They were so close, their noses could touch.<br/>
Baekhyun moved closer to Leyla's face, looking deeply in her eyes and moving his eyesight to her lips.</p><p>How much he wished to kiss those lips now..</p><p>Leyla wanted the same thing. She didn't push him, she also moved closer. Only few inches between them.</p><p>At a second their lips were so close, only a single move and they could drown in the kiss. Leyla closed her eyes and so did Baekhyun as he was ready to press his lips agains hers.</p><p>Only at the last second he could kiss Leyla he opened his eyes and breathed heavily.</p><p>'𝑰 𝒄𝒂𝒏'𝒕, 𝒊𝒕'𝒔 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒓𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕. 𝑰'𝒎 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒓𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒐𝒏 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝑳𝒆𝒚𝒍𝒂, 𝑰'𝒍𝒍 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒃𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒔𝒂𝒅𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒔 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒅𝒊𝒔𝒂𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒐 𝒉𝒆𝒓. 𝑰 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒅𝒆𝒔𝒆𝒓𝒗𝒆 𝒉𝒆𝒓...' Baekhyun couldn't do that to Leyla.</p><p>It was too cruel to want her, when he's the one breaking her life.</p><p>He opened his teary eyes and looked at her. He could feel what she wanted but he knew it wasn't right.</p><p>Leyla opened her eyes too. She could think she was disappointed, becouse she wanted to kiss Baekhyun. She couldn't force him, so she had to act that this wasn't a big deal.</p><p>Baekhyun lifted Leyla back and looked at her apologetically. Leyla was also teary eyes, but she had to act everything was fine.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry" Baekhyun first spoke up.</p><p>"N-no, d-don't be" Leyla tried to sound more fine with it but it was obvious she couldn't forget what happened in one second.</p><p>"Thank you, Baekhyun. For teaching me how to dance" she smiled softly.</p><p>Baekhyun nodded.</p><p>Of course they both decided in their minds to let it disappear and to never speak of that almost kiss ever.</p><p>"Let's watch something, shall we?" Leyla asked.</p><p>"Mn.." Baekhyun followed.</p><p> </p><p>They went back to her room and watched some episodes of tv shows they found on Netflix.</p><p>They went back to normal and talking about the movies. It was like nothing happened some minutes ago in the living room.</p><p>Maybe it was for the best if none of them brought a word about that.</p><p> </p><p>They watched more, it was now 1am and they were tired but still watching.</p><p>Leyla was so sleepy she couldn't keep her eyes open too long. At a second she closed them and her head fell on Baekhyun's shoulder.</p><p>He looked at her. He felt sorry. But at the same time he couldn't leave.<br/>
He didn't want to.</p><p>He wante to stay there with her and watch how peaceful she's sleeping. </p><p>He arranged her head on the pillow and covered her body with the white quilt.<br/>
He couldn't fight his feelings nor he could deny or bury them entirely.<br/>
He couldn't bring himself to leave, so he shut down the tv and turned his head one more time to look at her and close his eyes and try to sleep with thousands of thoughts running through his head.</p><p>As the night was passing Leyla woke up at a moment.<br/>
She forgot how she fell asleep and wanted to go check on Baekhyun.<br/>
But when she turned her head she saw him on the bed, beside her, sleeping peacefully.</p><p>She moved her hand over his soft hair, slowly petting it.<br/>
She could stare and admire him all night.</p><p>Leyla was so sure Baekhyun won't know this happened, but Baekhyun was already awake the moment she left her hand over his head.<br/>
He could feel everything, he didn't want to startle Leyla or to make her awkward.</p><p>'𝒐𝒓 𝑰 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒚 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒔𝒐𝒇𝒕 𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒐𝒏 𝒎𝒚 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒅. 𝑰 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒊𝒔 𝒄𝒂𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒎𝒆. 𝑰𝒕 𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒆𝒔 𝒎𝒆 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒕𝒆𝒄𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒔𝒂𝒇𝒆' Baekhyun admitted in his mind that he wished a little for Leyla to show him affection without him waking up and stop this instantly.</p><p> </p><p>Leyla was so lost in making those soft moves, she was looking at his oure face without blinking.</p><p>"Baekhyun-ah" she whispered almost impossible to be heard.</p><p>The vampire hearing helped Baekhyun to figure out what she said.</p><p>He didn't make any move, still pretending to sleep.</p><p>"Why is it so hard to figure out my feelings for you?" she asked of course not expecting for him to answer. And Baekhyun didn't intend to.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed deeply.</p><p>She moved her fingers across his face, starting from his forehead to his soft and squishy cheeks and to his jawline.</p><p>His face indeed had no flaw.</p><p>She wanted to tear up becouse of the struggle in her heart. She wanted for this to be solved and she could decide what to do with her feelings.</p><p>"I don't think it's right what I'm doing, I'm sorry, Baekhyun-ah!" she said and went back to sleep.</p><p>Baekhyun's heart was pounding so hard, he thought it would attract Leyla's attention.<br/>
He breathed in and out to calm his body.</p><p>He could feel that Leyla was sleeping again and opened his eyes. He stayed like that watching the girl facing him with her eyes closed.</p><p>'𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒔𝒏'𝒕 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒏 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒆𝒆 𝒎𝒆 𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒉𝒆𝒓' Baekhyun thought.</p><p> </p><p>He stayed like that more minutes. When he felt he wanted to sleep he took one more glance at Leyla's face. He still didn't know what was he feeling for the girl but his body couldn't hide it, and the vampire emotion amplifier made it even harder to control his desire.</p><p>Slowly he moved his face to hers. Looking at the person he treasures the most. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips on Leyla's forehead. As a tear rolled on her cheek.</p><p>He went back to his side feeling all guilty and happy.</p><p>'𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒊𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐 𝒎𝒆? 𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒅𝒐 𝑰 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒔 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒉𝒆𝒓?' Baekhyun wiped his teary eyes and went back to sleep...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Flashback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, in this chapter you'll finally find out who's the always-called 'HE' with capital letters:)</p><p>And also basically why the fic is called "The Curse"<br/>like, what the curse is actually.</p><p>If you ever wander in the future what was the curse about, who putted it and who's 'HE', you can come back to this chap and find out..</p><p>Have a great day&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun pov.</p><p> </p><p>I woke up the next morning pretty early. I looked around to see a sleeping Leyla.<br/>
I didn't want to wake her up, but I had to go.<br/>
I don't wanna stay there and explain why I didn't go to sleep in the living room, or what happened yesterday.</p><p>Those images with everything that happened when we danced still flashed through my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>I took my stuff and one more cookie from kitchen and left the house.<br/>
Also left one small note, not to sound disrespectful because I left like that.</p><p> </p><p>I went home walking. I had again that desire for a nice walk through the city.<br/>
It was still morning and it was Saturday so there wasn't such a crowd.</p><p>When passing through the park a few people were enjoying the weekend by spending their time with dogs. Here and there they were either running with them or after them either petting them on a self-made picnic on the grass.</p><p>It was a beautiful view.</p><p>Everyone enjoying the simplest things in the world was worth watching.</p><p> </p><p>I arrived home at 2pm. I was a little bored but I have to wait till Monday to go to school and meet Leyla. I think none of us will want to talk about what happened.</p><p>I'm sure I'm not willing to talk about it. I can't simply explain what happened between us.</p><p>My heart still flutters at how close we were and how we could k--</p><p>'𝑰 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒔𝒕𝒐𝒑 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔, 𝒎𝒚 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒊𝒔 𝒈𝒐𝒏𝒏𝒂 𝒆𝒙𝒑𝒍𝒐𝒅𝒆' i facepalmed myself in my mind.</p><p> </p><p>At a second a thought popped in my head. I could go hunting. Or at least to make some supplies of blood. I hadn't any blood in 4 days.</p><p>I'm impressed at how I hadn't gone mad because of lack of blood.</p><p> </p><p>I went to a hospital in town, this time with the bus because the thought of blood made me starve even more.</p><p>Arriving there, I sneaked almost unseen to the cold chamber where the blood was stocked and took 7 bags.</p><p>They'll be enough for 1 or 2 weeks.</p><p>I can't handle some days without blood at all.</p><p>Before leaving of course I left some mone to repay the bags I stole. It wasn't fair but I have no choice.</p><p>I arrived home at 6:30 pm and ate fully one blood bag without stopping. I couldn't restrain myself, I was craving for blood for so long and being around people didn't help at all.</p><p> </p><p>I went at the kitchen throwing the bag, I looked at the window. The sun was already settling down.<br/>
Leyla didn't call me today at all.</p><p>'𝒎𝒂𝒚𝒃𝒆 𝒔𝒉𝒆'𝒔 𝒖𝒑𝒔𝒆𝒕' i thought.</p><p>I was walking to the living room where the couch was.</p><p>In the almost dark room I could see a silhouette back facing on the couch.</p><p>At a second it raised a wine glass. I could smell it wasn't wine, but blood.</p><p>The silhouette drank it. I wanted to approach.</p><p>"Can't believe you couldn't recognise me by my movements, I have to remind you who I am by my voice" I heard.</p><p>I breathed heavily. I already was figuring out who is there and I was right after hearing the voice.</p><p>It was HIM.</p><p>"I almost forgot YOUR movements because I haven't seen YOU in two months" I said coming in front.</p><p>It was indeed HIM.</p><p>But why was HE here?</p><p>"I know you don't mind taking a sip so I helped myself" HE told me.</p><p>I looked at HIM. I couldn't bring myself to say anything. It was like I was speechless.</p><p>"I arrived in Mirindale this afternoon. I'm planning to stay here till the day comes." HE said.</p><p>It wasn't actually planned for HIM to come in Mirindale this early.<br/>
I didn't expect HIM to come after that talk.</p><p>"Will YOU stay here?" I asked.</p><p>"No. I just passed by to inform you I'm here. Don't worry you know I'll not interfere in the mission. Just do your job" HE said.</p><p>"Okay!" I nodded.</p><p>"Is she at home?" HE asked.</p><p>I knew who was HE talking about.</p><p>"Mn..I left this morning her house" I said.</p><p>"Is everything alright between you two?" HE asked after this.</p><p> </p><p>I took a step back.</p><p>'𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒅𝒐𝒆𝒔 𝑯𝑬 𝒎𝒆𝒂𝒏 𝒃𝒚 '𝒃𝒆𝒕𝒘𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝒖𝒔'?<br/>
𝑰 𝒉𝒐𝒑𝒆 𝒉𝒆 𝒅𝒐𝒆𝒔𝒏'𝒕 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒏𝒆𝒅 𝒚𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒅𝒂𝒚. 𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒎𝒚 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒔. 𝑰 𝒂𝒎 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒏 𝒔𝒖𝒓𝒆 𝒎𝒚𝒔𝒆𝒍𝒇. 𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒄𝒂𝒏 𝑰 𝒆𝒙𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒐 𝑯𝑰𝑴?' I didn't know how to respond.</p><p>"Mn.." I said after a moment.</p><p>HE looked at me. I can't say I'm afraid of HIM. Only I just know what HE's capable of doing. And that's no joke.</p><p> </p><p>"Good. Keep it like that. There's a little time left so hang in here. Soon it'll be over" HE said.</p><p>I nodded and sighed.</p><p>HE stood up and went to door.<br/>
"Still no owner..just as Chanyeol said" HE said.</p><p>I didn't know how to react.</p><p>HE left after the talk.<br/>
I could finally breathe properly.</p><p> </p><p>Author's view:</p><p>The Vampire left Baekhyun's house and went to HIS own.<br/>
Only HE just knocked at the first door of a house that was a little far from any neighborhood and compelled the owner to invite HIM in.</p><p>HE could've killed the old man but that will make a fuss and could affect the mission.</p><p> </p><p>It was good the old man was alone so HE didn't have to take care of the others in the house.</p><p>HE went on the big sofa before the fireplace.<br/>
HE looked at it, HIS own eyes sparkling red and then closed them, staying like that without moving.</p><p>Only thinking. Thinking about the past...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                               &lt;𝟭𝟴𝟰𝟳&gt;                         </p><p> </p><p>Ahh...this year again.</p><p>If only this year didn't happend.<br/>
HE was happy back then. A happy Vampire living HIS best eternal life.</p><p> </p><p>"Wooseok-ah! Kim Wooseok!" a soft voice called HIM.</p><p> </p><p>HE turned around to look at HIS wife.</p><p>"Mn?" HE asked with a smile, coming to hug her.</p><p>"I think I found the spell!" she said excited.</p><p>"Really?" Wooseok was beyond happy.</p><p>"Yes. We can finally make it possible" she said.</p><p>HE was so happy HE took the girl in HIS arms and hugged her tightly, full of love.</p><p> </p><p>.....</p><p>"Gilda!" the coven leader spoke "Gilda Grimfell, you can't do that!" she said to her.</p><p>"But why? I finally found the spell I need to make it possible" Gilda insisted.</p><p>Wooseok wasn't there because it was a private meeting with all the witches from Gilda's coven.</p><p>As a vampire, HE wasn't allowed to attend the meeting, but if HE could HE'd be defending HIS wife.</p><p>"It never happened before. A vampire can't leave a heir. They can't impregnate a woman. And you're a witch. It's even more impossible" the old leader said.</p><p>"No, I can't accept to give up on this. I love HIM." Gilda said.</p><p>"I love HIM, and we're happy. All we want is a child. Wooseok would never hurt me. HE's a good man. I trust him" she continued.</p><p>"But--" the old woman tried to say but was cut by Gilda.</p><p>"This is a chance once in a lifetime. I can't ignore it. We can have a baby" she said, a tear falling on her cheek.</p><p>"It's agains the rules, Gilda. You already ignored the rules by falling in love with that monster and marrying HIM, and now you want a child. Outrageous!" the old woman said raising her tone.</p><p> </p><p>"I won't accept this--" Gilda said and stand up to go but the witches started whispering a spell to kneel the woman.</p><p>She fell on her knees grunting and holding her head, sweating and trembling.</p><p>The witches didn't want to hurt their own kind, but they couldn't allow a  fatal thing to happen. It was too dangerous. No witch did ever make a spell to make a vampire able to impregnate a woman.</p><p>"Please--" Gilda insisted tears falling down.</p><p> </p><p>The witches' whispers didn't disappear till the wooden door broke fully open and a Vampire broke in. Wooseok didn't care about the bloody meeting. HE was there for HIS wife.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on" Wooseok helped Gilda stand up.</p><p>The witches' whispers stopped when Woseeok pulled Gilda from the spell she was temporary under.</p><p>"What are YOU doing?" the old witch asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"Here!" Wooseok offered HIS arm to Gilda and looked at all the audience in the big chamber.</p><p>"I've come to think that you all only care about your stupid reputation and not about a family's happiness.." Wooseok said fixing HIS eyes on the old witch in the middle of the chamber.</p><p>"How dare Y--" the witch wanted to say but Wooseok and Gilda were already leaving, not caring about the consequences.</p><p> </p><p>......</p><p> </p><p>"I'll do it anyway!" Gilda told Wooseok when they arrived in their small, yet comfortable house.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure, honey?" HE asked worried.</p><p>A thought got through HIS mind. Maybe doing this, Gilda will suffer. Maybe her coven would make a drastic thing and she could be expelled from the coven or they can suppress her magic, or even worse they can put a curse on her.</p><p> </p><p>"Mn..I'll do it" she said. "For us!" she added and Wooseok smiled.</p><p>"Okay. I'll be by your side no matter what. I promise you. We'll get through this together." Wooseok said hugging Gilda.</p><p> </p><p>.......</p><p> </p><p>After months of working on the spell, cause it required a lot of things and everything should be perfect. All the concentration and power from Gilda would be taken to make the spell.</p><p>It was hard, but no matter what Wooseok always helped her with anything HE could do.</p><p> </p><p>Once everything was put to its place and everything was ready for the spell, Gilda made it. She struggled a lot. Because the spell required her all energy and power.</p><p>But she did it.</p><p> </p><p>She and Wooseok could finally have a child.</p><p>After the spell, Gilda had to rest for more days, so she was unconscious for 4 days.<br/>
Wooseok took care of her. HE was happy because their wish will come true, but also worried about Gilda's state.</p><p> </p><p>.......</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean she did it?" the old witch leader was angry.</p><p>"Gilda Grimfell did the spell!" the announcer repeated.</p><p>"What are we going to do?" a witch asked.</p><p>"We can't let her have a child with a vampire" other witch said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, we can't let her..we can't let her" all the witches were revolted and wanted to bring Gilda in custody. She had to respond for the actions she did.</p><p> </p><p>.......</p><p> </p><p>After Gilda got back and was well, she and Wooseok were informed that the coven leader called her for a meeting.<br/>
They found out what she did.</p><p> </p><p>They ignored it and locked themselves in the house.</p><p>Gilda made a spell to protect the house from the other witches.</p><p>Even if it was Gilda's family she wanted a complete family. She wanted a kid.</p><p> </p><p>Wooseok fulfilled the wish and all that had to be done was to wait. 9 months wasn't a lot, but even with that they had to think how will they live with her coven's threat.</p><p>Gilda couldn't maintain a protective shield over their house forever.</p><p> </p><p>As the time was coming the two of them were excited but also worried.</p><p>They would sneak out of the house when there was no witch to report they left the house, and they'd take long walks to breathe fresh air and to guess whether it was a girl or a boy. What name would be the best? </p><p> </p><p>When the day came, they were both nervous yet happy.</p><p>Gilda was tired and sweating a lot.<br/>
They couldn't do that by themselves.</p><p>A baby couldn't be born in a simple house.</p><p>"We have to request their help, Gilda. It's the only way to reasure you and the baby will be fine" Wooseok said that day.</p><p>"Mn.." she sighed.</p><p>There was no other option.</p><p>Wooseok took Gilda in HIS arms and ran to the old witch to ask for help.</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you wait till the impossible will come?" the old woman was angry.</p><p> </p><p>"Just help her, I beg you" Wooseok said.</p><p>"First, we'll take that abomination from her thomb and after we'll decide what to do" she demanded.</p><p> </p><p>All the witches from Gilda's coven came.</p><p>It was a hard birth, Gilda struggled a lot.<br/>
Wooseok wasn't allowed to be in the room where Gilda was giving birth to their child so HE had to wait outside.</p><p>HE was afraid the witches might do something to Gilda or the baby. The other witches were holding Wooseok with sorts of spells.</p><p> </p><p>.......</p><p> </p><p>"It's coming" a witch doctor said.</p><p>"Push harder" one other said.</p><p> </p><p>Gilda was struggling and grunting but in the end the baby came out.<br/>
She could hear his little crying.</p><p>"Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked in tears.</p><p>"It's a boy!" the doctor said.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me hold him. I want to hold my little boy. Call Wooseok" Gilda said.</p><p>But the old woman came in and looked at Gilda with a long sigh. She approached the doctor.<br/>
And looked at the little baby.</p><p>"Give me this abomination" she demanded.</p><p> </p><p>"No! What are you doing?" Gilda asked nervously.</p><p>"Give me my child" she screamed.</p><p>"Hold her" the old woman told the others.</p><p> </p><p>"Let Me Go!!" Gilda was screaming how hard she could.</p><p>The old lady didn't listen to her.</p><p>"That is the price for choosing this way. You'll learn sooner or late that we are doing you a favour to get rid of this kid" she said.</p><p>Gilda was screaming as the woman took the baby and left the room. She only could see the little face of her son. The baby was crying because of the noise in the room.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't even have the opportunity to give him a name. And Wooseok didn't even see him.</p><p> </p><p>Wooseok on the other hand couldn't get in the room where everything happened as HE was stuck outside.</p><p>As HE heard the screams HE tried to push all the witches to get to HIS wife.</p><p> </p><p>"𝗟𝗘𝗧 𝗠𝗘 𝗚𝗢" one was screaming from the outside, trying to get in..</p><p>"𝗟𝗘𝗧 𝗠𝗘 𝗚𝗢" the other screamed from the inside trying to escape and run for their child.</p><p> </p><p>When Wooseok finally got rid of the witches HE ran to the room.</p><p>HE found HIS wife in an awful state.<br/>
Tears started to fall off HIS cheeks.</p><p>"They took him...they took our baby" Gilda said crying.</p><p>"Shh... shhh" Wooseok tried to comfort her, even if HE was aching on the inside.</p><p>HE was so mad and wanted to kill every single witch who hurt Gilda and took their baby.</p><p> </p><p>.........</p><p> </p><p>Wooseok helped Gilda to get to their home. She was in a disastrous condition.<br/>
First, HE took care of her. Never leaving her side when she had drastically breakdowns.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry" HE was telling her every night, tarts dropping.</p><p>They were destroyed. How could they be happy now? How could they get back to a normal life?<br/>
They lost the baby they wanted so much.</p><p> </p><p>"He was so small...and handsome" Gilda was telling Wooseok.</p><p>Even if she saw their son a couple of minutes, they were the most precious ones.</p><p>She was mentally unstable, because of this disaster.</p><p>But Wooseok had it worse.<br/>
HIS grudge against the whole coven couldn't be compared to anyone's hatred.</p><p>One day HE couldn't take it anymore. HE was devastated. All HE wanted was a family. And now everything was destroyed.</p><p> </p><p>HE couldn't stay and take all Gilda's cryes. It hurt HIM so much.</p><p>HE wanted revenge. So HE took it.</p><p> </p><p>.........</p><p> </p><p>Wooseok left one day a weak and sad Gilda and went to the old leader.<br/>
They all meet.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's my baby?" HE asked angry.</p><p> </p><p>"He's dead. He was an abomination. We couldn't allow a monster to walk this Earth." she said serious.</p><p>"You'll regret it. All of you. All we wanted was happiness"</p><p> </p><p>"But YOU couldn't give Gilda the happiness she deserved, YOU are a vampire. YOU'LL only bring sufferings to her." she said screaming.</p><p> </p><p>"STOP IT!" Wooseok couldn't hold it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>HE was so mad and furious. HE was a Vampire after all...</p><p> </p><p>In that room, Wooseok turned off HIS emotions. HE killed the whole coven there. No one survived.</p><p> </p><p>HE didn't care about who these witches were. They were Gilda's family. But HE thought they are all responsible for what happened.</p><p>HE blamed them and they had to pay for what they did.</p><p>It wasn't easy to turn the emotions back, but that day HE turned it on.</p><p>Although Wooseok knew HE did a bad thing, HE didn't regret it at all.</p><p> </p><p>.......</p><p> </p><p>When Gilda found out, it hurt her even more.<br/>
They were her family.</p><p> </p><p>"But they hurt you, they hurt our baby" Wooseok defended HIMSELF.</p><p> </p><p>"How could YOU?! They were my family" Gilda screamed.</p><p>She was devastated.</p><p>Now even her husband hurt her. She was so messed up.<br/>
Everything was so wrong.<br/>
She couldn't take it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>She stood up, with tears in her eyes.</p><p>She started whispering..</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" Wooseok asked her worried.</p><p>Gilda continued whispering, candles flamming high and Wooseok's head started aching so much, HE fell on HIS knees.</p><p>"Gilda! Please stop!" HE begged.</p><p>Gilda didn't have a choice.</p><p>"It was all because of YOU! Because YOU'RE  a vampire. YOU broke me. YOU stole my happiness and all along with my dead family, it was all YOUR fault." Gilda screamed, with tears heavily dropping on her face.</p><p>"No. No. Stop!" Wooseok screamed.</p><p> </p><p>"You all broke me. I hate you all. YOU and my stupid family" Gilda said. She continued whispering the spell.</p><p> </p><p>"I PUT THIS CURSE ON YOU AND ON THE GRIMFELL FAMILY. YOU, KIM WOOSEOK ARE CURSED TO BE BOUND BY THIS BLOODLINE FOR YOUR ETERNAL LIFE. </p><p>WHEN IN THIS BLOODLINE A GIRL WILL BE BORN, YOU'LL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT BE STUCK WITH HER ALL YOUR LIFE WHEN SHE TURNS 18, THAT'LL BE THE CURSE ON THE GRIMFELL FAMILY, BE STUCK WITH A VAMPIRE AND LIVE WITH HIM</p><p>I CURSE YOU ALL!!! "</p><p>Gilda shouted the curse and a bright red flame broke out in the house.</p><p>"Gilda, please...I love you!" Wooseok said in tears.</p><p>"YOUR love, Wooseok, destroyed me" she said.</p><p>Before she left the house she looked one more time at her husband.</p><p>"YOU better never look for me. I don't want to see YOU ever." she sighed.<br/>
"Prepare for an eternity with a Grimfell" she said in the end and left.</p><p>Left forever.</p><p>.........</p><p> </p><p>Present day:</p><p> </p><p>Wooseok opened HIS eyes in the front of the flamming fireplace, on the couch.</p><p>HE sighed.</p><p>'𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆'𝒔 𝒏𝒐 𝒘𝒂𝒚 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝒏𝒐𝒘' Wooseok thought......</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Some time Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow I've been out for a while. But now I want to update more often. Anyway it was my birthday. A year older, yey🥰😍</p><p>How are y'all??</p><p>Have a good reading&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leyla pov.</p><p> </p><p>It's finally Monday. I woke up and dressed for school.</p><p> </p><p>This weekend I had so many thoughts.</p><p>I was too afraid to text or call Baekhyun, but he didn't either.</p><p>It looks like we both don't want to talk about what happened.</p><p> </p><p>But that's good. Maybe it's the best.</p><p> </p><p>I got to school 20 minutes before the lesson started and went to English.</p><p>There were half of the class, but the girls still weren't.</p><p> </p><p>I looked at the back. The black hoodie with black pants and black shoes.</p><p>That's Baekhyun for sure.</p><p> </p><p>He raised his head.</p><p> </p><p>And looked at me with a small smile.</p><p>I smiled too. Also I noticed that his hair was different.</p><p>It was as always brown but half splitted on the forehead.</p><p> </p><p>'𝑰𝒕 𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒌𝒔 𝒄𝒖𝒕𝒆!' I thought smiling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I saw him approaching me and taking a small paper from his pocket. He handed me the paper.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't say anything. I took a seat and read what was written on the paper.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ℋ𝒾! ℐ 𝓉𝒽𝑜𝓊𝑔𝒽𝓉 𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒸𝓁𝒶𝓈𝓈𝓂𝒶𝓉𝑒𝓈 𝒸𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹 𝒻𝒾𝓃𝒹 𝓌𝑒𝒾𝓇𝒹 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓊𝓈 𝓉𝑜 𝓉𝒶𝓁𝓀, 𝓈𝑜 𝓁𝑒𝓉'𝓈 𝓂𝑒𝑒𝓉 𝒾𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒷𝒶𝒸𝓀𝓎𝒶𝓇𝒹 𝒶𝓉 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒷𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓀...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I read it and turned to him with a questioning, yet smiling face.</p><p> </p><p>'𝒘𝒉𝒚? 𝒘𝒆 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕' that probably said my face.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, meaning that this time we'll do that way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After the lesson, I went to the backyard.</p><p>He was there.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi" I broke the ice. I was still struggling with my feelings, but I tried to push those thoughts as far as I could.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" he said.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry for leaving that way on Saturday and that I didn't even text or call. It's just that--" Baekhyun started saying but I cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>"I understand" I said.</p><p>"You don't need to explain. If you wanted to leave it was your right to go" I reasured him with a smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh..ok" he said and sighed long.</p><p> </p><p>"Did something happen? You look nervous" I said.</p><p> </p><p>"No, not really." he said and I nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, I wanted to ask if you're free tomorrow we can go somewhere" he said looking at me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I forced every single muscle in me not to blush, because his eyes were so cute and soft. They could crash me.</p><p> </p><p>"Somewhere where?" I asked smiling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. Where do you wanna go?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm...you should say" I said.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought of something, but only if you're okay with a little crowded places" he said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wow..ok then, which place?" I asked.</p><p> </p><p>"So if you agree, it's a surprise" he said.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine!" I chuckled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go back to lessons" he said and we left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun pov.</p><p> </p><p>I almost couldn't breathe or concentrate this days.</p><p>Since Wooseok is here I can't even behave as a normal vampire, not talking about a normal student in high school.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But I had to pretend everything was fine.</p><p>I'll take Leyla to this wonderful place and behave as always.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He didn't came in my house since Saturday.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day came fast.</p><p>My heart was pounding every single second harder and harder. I woke up and looked at the window.</p><p> </p><p>It was a nice day.</p><p> </p><p>I went to school. Taking a little walk through woods before lessons start just to calm my mind was the best thing I could do.</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to clear my head. I had a lot of thoughts, and my heart was racing so fast.</p><p> </p><p>I will take Leyla to a nice café or restaurant.</p><p>I could call it a 𝑑𝑎𝑡𝑒.</p><p> </p><p>It's still wrong of me to think or feel that way but I can't help it.</p><p>I can't tell my heart to stop racing so fast everytime I see Leyla or talk to her.</p><p> </p><p>'𝒐𝒓 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒎𝒊𝒍𝒆𝒔 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒌𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒕 𝒎𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒔𝒆 𝒔𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒌𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒆𝒚𝒆𝒔' I shook my head. I couldn't think of this right now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I went to class before the bell rang.</p><p>History was fine, but boring.</p><p> </p><p>Leyla was in class too. She seemed distracted, either looking at the clock or checking her phone. Some time to time she turned and I was looking at her.</p><p> </p><p>After the bell rang everyone left the room and I went to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi" i said.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" Leyla smiled cutely.</p><p> </p><p>"Are we still going today, right?" I asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, of course. I mean, if you didn't change your mind" she said.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I didn't. I just wanted to check if everything's fine" I said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well, let's see after the lesson." she said.</p><p> </p><p>"Where would we go anyway?" she asked fast.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you, it's a secret" I smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine" she sighed and we parted ways.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Author's view:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day at school seemed to pass slower than both Leyla and Baekhyun thought.</p><p> </p><p>They were bored and anxious about the ''date'' they'll have.</p><p> </p><p>After the lessons finally finished Leyla and her friend went outside, while Baekhyun went straight home.</p><p> </p><p>He called Leyla when he got home.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, emm I wanted to say you should not wait at school and go home. You should get ready and I'll pick you at 6pm. Okey?" Baekhyun asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh..fine. See you then" Leyla said and hung up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She spent more than 1 hour to find the perfect outfit for today's dinner. She wanted to be perfect.</p><p> </p><p>So in the end she picked a cute cream sweater with long sleeves and black stripped jeans.</p><p> </p><p>Leyla got a small bag with some things she might need and looked at her phone.</p><p>On the other hand Baekhyun was already near Leyla’s house. He borrowed a black audi and went to her house.</p><p>When he arrived he called Leyla and she came down.</p><p>“Hey!” Baekhyun greeted her.<br/>“Hi!” Leyla said.</p><p>Baekhyun opened the door of the front seat and Leyla got in.</p><p>“Is it your car?” she asked.</p><p>“No, I borrowed it. You like it?” Baekhyun asked nervously.</p><p> “Yeah, it’s comfy.” Leyla said.</p><p>“So, Baekhyun I’m really curious where are we going?” Leyla asked curiously. She was dying to know.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’ll  see” he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>In less than 15 minutes the car stopped in front of a dark blue with yellow windows restaurant.</p><p>“Here we are!” Baekhyun exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,what’s this place?” Leyla was in awe.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s called ‘𝐿𝑒 𝐵𝑜𝑢𝑡𝑖𝑞𝑢𝑒’!” Baekhyun said. “Do you like it?”</p><p>“Yes, it looks amazing.” Leyla said.</p><p>“Let’s go in” Baekhyun said and got out of the car to open Leyla’s door.<br/>She got out still admiring the beautiful small restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>They entered the place and sat at an empty table.</p><p>The waiter approached them to give the menus.</p><p>“Make yourself comfortable and we could choose the dinner!’ Baekhyun suggested and Leyla nodded.</p><p>Leyla chose a salad and some fries also a milkshake, while Baekhyun chose lasagna and a coke.</p><p>“It’s my treat!” he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>‘𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒊𝒔 𝒊𝒕 𝒔𝒐 𝒏𝒊𝒄𝒆 𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆? 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑩𝒂𝒆𝒌𝒉𝒚𝒖𝒏 𝒊𝒔 𝒔𝒐 𝒑𝒐𝒍𝒊𝒕𝒆 𝒊 𝒎𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒃𝒍𝒖𝒔𝒉 𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒈𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒍𝒆 𝒉𝒆 𝒊𝒔’ Leyla thought almost unable to hide her fluffy cheeks.</p><p>“Okay, then will you go for a dessert too?” Leyla asked.</p><p>“Of course. If you want we can order after we finish the first dishes.” Baekhyun said and Leyla nodded.</p><p> </p><p>The waiter came to take the order and each one of them told what they wanted.  While waiting they were talking again about every single topic that was possible.</p><p>“So, Baekhyun…” Leyla started and Baekhyun raised his head to look at her.<br/>“..what’s the occasion anyway?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a special one. I just wanted to take you to a special café and enjoy your meal while chatting with me” he said.</p><p>“Mmh..” Leyla nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Their food came and they started eating it.</p><p> </p><p>While Baekhyun was eating he raised his head to look at Leyla. His heart was full.<br/>But focusing at what was behind Leyla almost made him choke.</p><p>Behind their table a dark figure was standing, where the lights almost didn’t came.<br/>Baekhyun recognized him in a second. It was Woseok.<br/>He was standing there, looking at their moves and listening their talk.</p><p>Baekhyun couldn’t say it was spying. Leyla was his anyway.</p><p>But the thought of Leyla being in the same room with Wooseok terrified him.</p><p>‘𝒊𝒕'𝒔 𝒕𝒐𝒐 𝒔𝒐𝒐𝒏 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕’ he thought.</p><p>At a second Wooseok lifted his head and looked at Baekhyun. Poor Baekhyun didn’t know what to do and simply nodded scared of Wooseok coming to them. He knew Wooseok won’t do such a thing. The vampire knew the mission perfectly.</p><p>But on the other side he didn’t know Wooseok fully. He could do anything.</p><p>‘𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒊𝒇 𝒉𝒆 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒔 𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒓𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒏𝒐𝒘?’<br/>‘𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒊𝒇 𝒉𝒆 𝒄𝒉𝒐𝒔𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝑳𝒆𝒚𝒍𝒂 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒔𝒆𝒄𝒐𝒏𝒅?’<br/>‘𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒅𝒊𝒅 𝒉𝒆 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒘𝒆 𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆?𝒅𝒊𝒅 𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒍𝒍𝒐𝒘 𝒖𝒔?’</p><p>This were only few of the questions Baekhyun was asking in his mind.</p><p>Wooseok still looking at Baekhyun only made a smirking face, showing his 2 vampire teeth.</p><p>“Hey! Baekhyun!” Leyla exclaimed waking Baekhyun from his gazing.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you looking at?” she asked while turning a little. In time Baekhyn spoke before she could see anyone.</p><p>“Nothing! Nothing, I just blanked out for a second, sorry” he said fast.</p><p>“Oh..okay” Leyla replied.</p><p> </p><p>After they finished the first dish they ordered pancakes as dessert. Even if they were talking as usual, Baekhyun was too stressed and he was barely breathing.<br/>Every time he would look behind Leyla to see the calm Wooseok enjoying his wine.</p><p>‘𝒊𝒕 𝒉𝒂𝒔 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒆 𝒃𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒅’ Baekhyun thought.</p><p>Although Baekhyun wasn’t fully enjoying the dinner, Leyla was happy.  She liked talking with Baekhyun and spending time so nice. She didn’t even notice how fast the time was passing.</p><p>When she looked at her phone she saw is was 8:19pm. It was late.<br/>Baekhyun saw it and thought it was time the dinner will come to an end.</p><p>He called the waiter and paid the bill.</p><p>Leyla took her bag and they left.</p><p>They were in front of the restaurant when Leyla stopped Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s take a picture! We’ll remember this for a long time.” She said smiling.</p><p>How could Baekhyun refuse it?</p><p>“Mn..let’t take one” he said.</p><p>They took a selfie and Baekhyun drove Leyla till her home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Baekhyun-ah! I had a really wonderful time” Leyla said with a soft smile.</p><p>“I’m happy you liked it!” he said.</p><p>Leyla got out of the black car and so did Baekhyun.</p><p>She prepared her keys to enter but turned one more time to Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>He approached her and hugged Leyla without saying a word. It was a soft and warm hug. Leyla was surprised at first but the act melted her heart.</p><p>‘𝒑𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕, 𝒄𝒂𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒃𝒆𝒂𝒕 𝒔𝒍𝒐𝒘𝒆𝒓? 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒍𝒍 𝒉𝒐𝒑𝒆 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝒎𝒚 𝒄𝒉𝒆𝒔𝒕’ Leyla couldn’t hide her feelings.</p><p>“Goodnight, Leyla!”Baekhyun said after breaking the hug.</p><p>“Goodnight” Leyla replied and went in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Both of them were dealing with hard emotions. Leyla was struggling her deep feelings and heartbeats for every second spent with that soft guy only she knew his true self. or she thought she did. For the others Baekhyun was a cold, antisocial person, but for her he was a nice and caring person who was always there for her.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand Baekhyun had thousands of troubles already. There was the time that was running so fast and the final day for a normal life for Leyla was coming too fast. And then there was Wooseok in Mirindale hunting him and creeping the heck out of him. And in the final there were his feelings for Leyla. The feelings he didn’t dare question them or deal with them. He was repeatedly saying to himself that he didn’t deserve Leyla and it’s already bad that he’s destroying the girl’s life, but now he even had feelings for her. He could never confess his love for her He couldn’t even call it love. It was awful for him so say it.</p><p> </p><p>What he was also worried was that he could feel Leyla had something for him too. If she is falling for him she clearly was doing a huge mistake. At least Baekhyun thought like that..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The last Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi. This chapter is basically about the whole vampire group. <br/>As in previous chapters the ones we know are only Chanyeol and Wooseok.</p><p>Let's find out more about every single one of them..</p><p>I hope you like it💌</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun pov.</p><p> </p><p>Today I woke up nervously.<br/>I feel the air in my room is more tense than usual.</p><p>Maybe because there is not so much until the Day.</p><p>Less than one week already. I am too nervous to even think of eating. </p><p> </p><p>All I can think is Leyla, and how her normal life can be counted now on fingers. There is not much. And this thought tortures me.</p><p> </p><p>My head is numb, but I have to go to school. To pretend a little bit more that I am a good guy. This all theatre I'm playing is making me troubled. I barely can differentiate that what I feel is true or just a play for this mission.</p><p> </p><p>I arrive at school as always and sit in the back.<br/>We have English. The bell rings and the lesson starts.</p><p>I hear the girls talking silently. They're chuckling. I look at Leyla. She's happy.<br/>I smile too even if she is not looking at me. I just feel happy she's enjoying her friends' company.</p><p> </p><p>Leyla pov.</p><p> </p><p>Today I have a good mood. At the first period we found some memes and were laughing with the girls.<br/>Alice told us some new gossips that are running in our school.</p><p>I went with Jannet after the bell rang to grab some snacks at the canteen.</p><p>I saw Baekhyun at a table and went to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi" I said.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh..hi" he looked at me.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here?" I asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Wanted to take something to drink" he said.</p><p>I nodded and Jannet came. She looked fast at Baekhyun and said a small 'hi' and then looked at me.</p><p>"Let's go, Ley! I bought the snacks" she said.</p><p>"Mn..let's go" I said and waved goodbye to Baekhyun.</p><p>I can sense the tension between Jannet and Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>'𝑱𝒂𝒏𝒏𝒆𝒕 𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒅𝒐𝒆𝒔𝒏'𝒕 𝒂𝒄𝒄𝒆𝒑𝒕 𝑩𝒂𝒆𝒌𝒉𝒚𝒖𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒚 𝑰 𝒅𝒐. 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕'𝒔 𝒃𝒆𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒅𝒐𝒆𝒔𝒏'𝒕 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒉𝒊𝒎 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒚 𝑰 𝒅𝒐' I said in my mind.</p><p> </p><p>The day went by pretty fast. It was a little boring at maths but I got through it.</p><p>After the lesson finished Baekhyun came to me.</p><p>"Wanna take a walk?" he asked.</p><p>"Okay!" I said.</p><p>We went on the road till the bus stop.</p><p>"When is your birthday?" I asked.</p><p>"On 6th May. Why are you asking?" he said.</p><p>"Just thinking. We should go somewhere when it's your birthday!" I said excited.</p><p>"Mn...sounds good. Where would we go?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Dunno. We can go in that park where we saw the squirrel, or in the Central Park, or at the restaurant we went yesterday. Also at my home you can come, or at yours.." I said.</p><p>"Actually, thinking of it, we went to a lot of places" I smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. You're right. Every one of them we had a great time." he said.</p><p>"Yep. I'm happy we met. We made a lot of good memories" I smiled at him.</p><p>He turned and looked at me.</p><p>"Mn...we made lots of good memories!" he sighed softly and made a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope we can be friends for a long time" he said suddenly.</p><p>'𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒉𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒌 𝒘𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒏'𝒕?' I asked myself.</p><p>I looked where we arrived. We're already at the bus stop.</p><p>"Of course we will. What made you think we won't be friends in the future?" I asked a bit worried.</p><p>A lot of though flashed through my head. He could leave, or simply we could stop being friends. That made my smile to fade.</p><p> </p><p>I felt two arms around me. I probably didn't even notice because of what I was thinking, that Baekhyun hugged me.</p><p>"We will. I really want us to be good friends in the future. I'm just checking if you think the same" he asked still hugging me.</p><p>"Trust me, Baekhyun-ah, we will always be friends" I said.</p><p>He hugged tighter, I could feel his heartbeat. His body was warm. We broke the hug and I looked at him.</p><p>"Mn... we'll be friends for a long time" Baekhyun said.</p><p>"Yes" I said.</p><p> </p><p>We smiled. My worrying flew away. I was relieved he thought the same. That we'll be friends.</p><p>I tried as much as I could to not think of the way I feel for him. My feelings could part as away and that is the worst thing that could happen.</p><p>I don't want my feeling to be stuck between us. If hiding my feelings from him for the sake of us being together I could take that risk. I could keep everything only inside my mind and heart. He doesn't need to know any of it as long as we are friends.</p><p>'𝑰𝒕'𝒔 𝒃𝒆𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒘𝒂𝒚..' I nodded in my mind.</p><p>The bus arrived.</p><p>"I'll go now. Bye" I said.</p><p>"Bye" he said and I went in the bus.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun pov.</p><p> </p><p>That talk could tear me appart. It was so hard to not scream of desperation.</p><p> </p><p>I can't tell her anything, but I have to keep lying and pretend I'm a good friend on her side. It's fucking horrible.</p><p>I hate myself for saying all of that. </p><p>I know I don't mean them. Deep inside I feel my feelings are true but that's only wrong. I have to shut those feelings off.</p><p> </p><p>I arrived home and wanted to throw myself on the bed and only forget anything happened.</p><p>If only I could do that.</p><p> </p><p>As I entered my house I already felt the mixing scent of blood and hearing more steps.</p><p> </p><p>'𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒄𝒂𝒎𝒆?' I asked myself.</p><p> </p><p>It's not the day yet. I hope they're not here. </p><p>As I took my steps to the living room I heard a hush behind me and turned. I saw Wooseok.</p><p>"You're late from school!" he smirked.</p><p>"Why are you here?" I asked.</p><p>For only a second I wanted to believe that it's just him who's here.<br/>But I was so wrong...</p><p> </p><p>"We're waiting for you for so long. And you even lack in blood supplies. Shameful!" he said smirking. </p><p>He made his way pushing me with his shoulder and I followed him to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>He sat on the couch with legs on the table.<br/>If only I could smack them..</p><p> </p><p>I approached the couch where Wooseok was standing like a kind and there were other small chars near the fireplace.</p><p>Six chairs placed one near other. One of them empty, of course mine.</p><p>The other five figures stood up and turned to me.</p><p> </p><p>"Long time no see, Baek!" the first one to speak was Chanyeol.</p><p>I looked at him. He didn't change a bit since last time I saw in January.</p><p>"Missed me?" he teased.</p><p>"Not a bit" I said done with him already.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you so early here?" I asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you'll greet us more friendly since so much time passed since you saw us!" one of them said sarcastically.</p><p>Beside Chanyeol only this filled with sarcasm vampire could talk like that.</p><p>It was Jooheon. I hadn't seen him for so long. He dyed his hair again. This time all black and some few grey strikes.</p><p>I rolled my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"There's no need for me to greet you" I said.</p><p> </p><p>I looked at Jooheon. He scoffed and took another blood bag from the table. There were a lot of them. Even I didn't drink so much since I'm here.</p><p>'𝒘𝒉𝒐 𝒕𝒐𝒐𝒌 𝒊𝒕 𝒂𝒍𝒍?' I wondered.</p><p> </p><p>"Where did you get this much blood" I asked not looking at any of them particularly.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you didn't even prepare a normal welcoming and we even had to get the food ourselves" Chanyeol said.</p><p>"You should be relieved they didn't kill  the entire town for their cravings" Wooseok said mischievously and I turned to him.</p><p> </p><p>"You know they won't do such a thing" I said.</p><p>"We're not all like you, Baekhyun. We don't starve ourselves and take only a sip once at 3-4 days" Jooheon said.</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to punch him in that second.</p><p>The others weren't telling anything yet I knew they were enjoying the fight.</p><p> </p><p>This whole bunch of vampires I should call them my family. We're together for more than  150 years. </p><p>When Wooseok was looking for a way to break the curse Gilda put on him he found me first and turned me.</p><p>I was his first comrade. Maybe because of this he trust me more and gave me this mission.</p><p>Despite my hate towards this mission I know it's not fully his fault. That's probably the only reason I accepted to desproy someone's life.</p><p> </p><p>After me the others came not after a long time. Chanyeol and Jooheon were the meanest of us all. The two of them are truly powerful and ruthless.</p><p>If they wouldn't have been turned by Wooseok and trained to control their power the two of them would've been ferocious beasts.</p><p>Anyway, after this two comes Yoongi. Despite being quiet often, he's a monster. I know it from experience. No one can play with him. He's quiet, yet he knows every single movement anyone would take. </p><p>Maybe because of it Wooseok considered he could be useful to this group he created. Yoongi is not that close with me, but I don't despise him they way I hate Chanyeol or Jooheon.</p><p>The next one is Hyunsik. I could say he's between Chanyeol and Me. That means his jokes are not that sarcastic and he could brighten the mood and calm someone when needed. He's not that bad or ferocious but he has got good skills when it's about hunting.</p><p> </p><p>The last one was the last Wooseok found and had a lot of time to think if truly he's needed here. Maybe there was a millisecond he hesitated and accepted to let him be one of us after he turned him. We still don't know know the reason Wooseok turned him. Chanyeol thinks Wooseok had a melting moment and out of mercy for the fragile figure turned him.</p><p>His name is Daehwi. He's small and gets bullied by Chanyeol and Jooheon pretty often. After some time even Wooseok could make from him his own servant. Of course Daehwi doesn't have the grudge to oppose Wooseok's power.</p><p>He could get himself with a dagger in heart or his own heart in Wooseok's hands.<br/>I know he's scared of this three vampires. I'm not soft either. I was the first one. I know I receive the almost amount of respect Wooseok is recieving.</p><p>But at least I feel he's closer to me. Even if I'm not that cruel I can understand a little how he feels and sometimes I try to help him train when the others don't pay attention to us.</p><p> </p><p>I never had a fight with Daehwi. He's not a bad vampire.</p><p>Wow. What am I talking about?<br/>I don't have the right to say any vampire is good. We're pure evil.</p><p> </p><p>So this whole time Wooseok gathered all of us as a group, he made himself a scaring name. Almost every vampire knows his name and his band. </p><p>There are not many vampires or groups who go against us. Of course they know how we deal with the ones that provoke Wooseok.<br/>There were who tried. But that failed.</p><p>There were no times when we actually lost in a fight with other vampires.</p><p> </p><p>We could wipe out an entire group of vampires. Not from boredom, they were the ones that threatened us. </p><p> </p><p>"Enough with this. I'm tired. Just get back to what we were talking before Baekhyun came" Wooseok said at a sudden.</p><p> </p><p>I turned to him.</p><p>"Fine" Jooheon scoffed.</p><p>Even if this jerk knows exactly how much power I hold and why I am feeding this way his tricks don't last long. He and Chanyeol like to provoke and tease me.</p><p>They know what I can do to them. They knew from the beginning. That time I almost left Chanyeol without an arm and Jooheon without his heart when they tried to take a precious thing to me back then.</p><p> </p><p>They're lucky they're vampires because their wounds could heal fast and more lucky because they belong to Wooseok's band.</p><p> </p><p>Even so a lot of time they didn't allow themselves to provoke me. They also knew Wooseok would not stop me from tearing them appart, but then their power grew along with a lot of training and they became uncontrollable at some points and that led themselves to provoke me sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>"What were you talking about before I came?" I asked.</p><p> </p><p>They looked at me and then at Wooseok.</p><p>"Tell him, what are you waiting?" Wooseok scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>"Well.." Hyunsik started as he came from his place.</p><p>"..we were talking about the plan. You know, Baek, the Day will come soon" he said.</p><p> </p><p>'𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝑰 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘' I sighed in my mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Is there any change?" I asked.</p><p>"What made you think that?" Yoongi asked.</p><p> </p><p>I turned to him but then looked at Chanyeol.</p><p>"Well, y'all should already know someone liked to come here to make a fuss of things!" I said.</p><p> </p><p>"Calm down, Baek. It wasn't my fully wish" Chanyeol said.</p><p>"He made me do this...well at least I wanted to stay more" he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>I clenched my fists.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop joking, Chanyeol" Wooseok's voice made him stop his laugh.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"No! There is no change of plans" Yoongi said after a while.</p><p>"Good" I said.</p><p>"But you had to come later" I said.</p><p>"We can't say we came here because we missed you. It's better to come sooner to prepare for the perfect snatch" Jooheon said.</p><p> </p><p>This time I wanted to really punch him. And not because he wasn't right. He truly was. It was the best to prepare better for the Day to come and we can finally take the mission till it's end.</p><p>What made me angry was that he referred to Leyla as a snatch. Even if we all were with our eyes on her for more than 10 years he didn't know Leyla the way I know her.</p><p> </p><p>She is not only a mission for me anymore. She means more. She's a human being with her own life, emotions, friends, family.</p><p>We're going to take all of that from her.</p><p> </p><p>"Is there anything wrong, Baekhyun?" I heard Daehwi's voice for the first time in moths.</p><p>I sighed to chase away the thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"What would be wrong?" Wooseok asked looking at Daehwi.</p><p>He lowered his head.</p><p>"Well..it can't be because we are finally almost at the end of the mission. And that means we'll have to kidnap a girl and keep her imprisoned for her whole life." Wooseok said.</p><p>"But that can't be a problem, only if the vampire I trusted the mission with has attached to our prey" he added.</p><p>I gulped. I couldn't focus and couldn't breathe.</p><p>What he said was right. But I couldn't let them know that.</p><p>"I haven't attached to your prey. And there is nothing wrong with me" I said the last part turning to Daehwi. </p><p>I was a bit mad at him. He could get me exposing my emotions.</p><p> </p><p>It was near.</p><p> </p><p>"Well.. we'll see!" Wooseok said.</p><p> </p><p>We discussed the other details of the mission. The air was tense. Maybe I forgot a bit what was like to be around this people.<br/>Around humans and Leyla everything was different.</p><p> </p><p>The next day I came to school even more tired than yesterday.</p><p>Between me and Leyla was the same as yesterday. She was cheerful as always and I like that about her. Her innocent. It's pure.</p><p> </p><p>After the lessons she came to me when we went outside.</p><p>"Hey, Baekhyun! Do you want to go somewhere today?" she asked.</p><p> </p><p>'𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍 𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒏 𝒃𝒆𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒔' i said to myself.</p><p> </p><p>"Mm...you know, I've been thinking of something else" I said.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"I want to take you somewhere. It's a new place I found and I wanted both of us to go" i said as trustful as I could.</p><p>"Where is it?"  she asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Well...it's a secret. I want to go with you there on Monday. Is that good for you?" I asked.</p><p> </p><p>'𝒑𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆 𝒔𝒂𝒚 𝒚𝒆𝒔' I begged in my mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. But if you want on Monday to go why don't we go tomorrow or on weekend anywhere else?" she asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I think till Monday when we'll go together you have to spend more time your family. We spent so much time that maybe your family misses you." I said</p><p>Its the only thing I can't take from her. Her bound with family.</p><p> </p><p>"I will have my time with my family too" I said.</p><p>I thought of it. Maybe right now I was lying because I don't have a real family. But then I realised this three days I offer to Leyla to take her time with her loved ones are also the times I'll spend with our group.</p><p>I can't call them a real family but thinking more it could be.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh..okay. I'll spend the weekend with them" Leyla said.</p><p> </p><p>"Good" I said and we went to the bus stop.</p><p> </p><p>'𝒊𝒕'𝒔 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒍𝒐𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒔𝒊𝒐𝒏 𝒊𝒔 𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓. 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒂 𝒃𝒊𝒕 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆'.....</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>